


Persistence of Time

by DaveighMustaine



Series: Persistent Euphoria [2]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Band Fic, Closet Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cowgirl and Indian, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lost Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rekindling, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveighMustaine/pseuds/DaveighMustaine
Summary: Set several years after the book "State of Euphoria."Once upon a time, Lizzy ran with a charming, goofy, rowdy group of New Yorkers and fell in love with one in particular. After making a choice she later came to regret she is called back to New York for an opportunity she can't refuse knowing her path would undoubtedly cross with his once again.Originally written 1/4/20 - 2/24/20 - Reposting it on here for safe keeping and due to the sketchiness of Wattpad.
Relationships: Dan Spitz/Original Female Character(s), Frank Bello/Original Female Character(s), Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Persistent Euphoria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116962
Kudos: 8





	1. Cleveland Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the band Anthrax, though I would not complain if I did!
> 
> Original characters created for the purpose of this story belong to me.

"Where is that stupid thing?" Lizzy grumbled as she reached up on her tiptoes to the top shelf of her closet, feeling around. She moved her hand around blindly as she felt around looking for her favorite hat when her hand caught the corner of something accidentally knocking it down from the shelf, "Damn it."

She looked down to see the shoe box that she kept special mementos in had fallen from the shelf and its contents were spilled on the hardwood floor.

"So it's going to be that kind of day, I see," She muttered. She turned and crouched down to collect the spilled contents. Notes from her friends from high school, a corsage from prom (she and her friend, Amber, has been each other's dates), concert tickets, and then one thing that hurt a little more than everything else; a Polaroid photograph from what seemed like a past lifetime. She sighed as she turned the photograph over to see that once familiar face with those deep brown eyes staring up at her beneath is midnight curly bangs. Seeing his face still hurt a little...even after all that time.

She remembered one night after she had put her nephew to bed while she was babysitting she was doing the dishes when she felt her heart stop when she heard...not only his voice but all of their voices coming from the TV in the family room. She stopped what she was doing, hands still wet and soapy and felt a smile spread across her face as she ran to the family room. There they were. All five of them. Guest starring on Married... With Children.

She laughed. She cried, too. But, mostly she laughed.

She missed those guys. She still heard from Frankie sometimes, but their calls to each other had gotten fewer and further between. But, what could she expect? She moved from New York back to Cleveland without a goodbye. It hurt Frankie. But, she was sure it hurt Joey more.

It was the only way she felt like either one of them could move on. She had serious trust issues, and it wasn't his fault but she certainly took it out on him. She was young, stupid, and insecure. And he had been drinking more and more...because of her.

But, that was then and this was now. It's too bad though, she thought. Over the years she had grown more confident and comfortable with herself and she couldn't help but think if she had met him today rather back then the end result might have been different.

Woulda, coulda, shoulda.

Lizzy sighed as she placed the Polaroid back in the shoe box and closed the lid. She stood, holding it delicately in her hands and on her tip toes she slid it back onto the shelf.

She sighed and shrugged, she would just have to go out sans hat today. That was okay.

She turned and then heard a small voice call, "Li-li! Li-li!" as tiny little feet ran through the door.

"Hey, Paul-bear!" Lizzy cooed as she crouched down extending her arms out. He ran to her arms and she wrapped him up in a tight hug, "How's my little man?"

"Hungee," Paul's little voice said.

"Awww, yeah? I'm pretty sure _you're_ the hungry one," Lizzy said with a private laugh. "Okay, munchkin. Let's get you some chow."

Lizzy hoisted the toddler on her hip and carried him from the bedroom and to the kitchen. She set him in his highchair and walked to the fridge where she retrieved a jug of milk and then the box of Cheerios that was sitting on top of the fridge. She grabbed a plastic bowl and poured in the cereal and then grabbed a plastic spoon. She walked to Paul where he was sitting in his chair and sat down next to him and helped him with the spoon. He had yet to master the art of feeding himself.

She heard footsteps approach and turned to see her sister, Mary, standing in the doorway adjusting an earring in her ear, "Oh, Lizzy, you're a life saver!"

"Hey, anything for my favorite little guy," Lizzy said with a smile and a shrug, "Need me to pick him up today?"

"No, I should be able to," Mary responded. Mary worked as a nurse for the Cleveland Clinic and sometimes needed to work double shift depending on the staffing situation. Her husband was a pilot and would be gone for days at a time sometimes. So, Lizzy had been living with them for the time being to help them out.

"Okay, well give me a call if anything changes," Lizzy said as she and Mary traded places. "I don't mind at all."

"I know, I appreciate it so much," Mary said giving Lizzy a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight," Lizzy said looking at the clock. She then leaned over to give Paul a kiss on his fat little cheek, "See ya, Paul-bear!"

Lizzy dashed out the door, grabbing her purse from the hook in the foyer where she always kept it. _'Time to rock and roll!'_ She thought to herself.

She hopped into her car, a little green Ford Fiesta, and drove off. She turned the radio on as she drove and heard the song "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas come on. She let out a sigh and changed the station, only to be met with Steve Perry crooning out "Oh, Sherrie."

"What...the fuck is going on today?" Lizzy grumbled before switching the radio off.

Lizzy parked outside the unmistakable building. She had been so lucky to score a job at the home of rock and roll...The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. It wasn't the job she had expected to land after college....she always expected to end up at a more traditional museum, so to speak. But somehow...this was better and more fitting. She always loved rock 'n roll...she even worked at a concert venue during college...and for a brief period of time she had the chance to run with a metal band...so this...was perfect. A perfect marriage of two worlds...at least to her it was.

She walked into the building and quickly went into the back where she had a locker to put her purse in. She checked her hair quickly in the mirror that she had hung on the inside of the door, smoothing her loose ginger tresses with her fingers, before closing the locker door and heading out to the floor.

She was lucky. Not only did she get to work as a tour guide, but she got to help design exhibits. They hard artifacts from so many amazing artists...Bowie, Alice Cooper, Kiss (she even got to touch Paul Stanley's guitar! Well, she had to wear gloves...but still), and so many more. There was one exhibit that they had that hurt a little when she passed by that she helped with...Rush. She even got to hold Geddy Lee's bass (again, while wearing gloves). Even though so much time had gone by she still couldn't help but think about Joey and wonder how he was doing when she would pass this particular exhibit. Today though...was particularly strange. It's like she couldn't think about anything else. It hadn't been this bad in...well, awhile.

And sure, she had gone on dates and met other guys. But...nothing ever came of it. She guessed Joey just set the bar really high.

But then there was that thing they would say to each other... _'always'_... _'forever.'_

Lizzy was lost in thought as she stared at the Rush exhibit when one of her colleagues, a guy named Andrés, walked up to her.

"Lizzy," Andres said. He was originally from Ecuador and had the most delightful accent, in Lizzy's opinion. He was shorter than her with a soft round face, and bright brown eyes, "Hola? Earth to Lizzy!"

"Hey, Andrés, what's up?" Lizzy said coming to attention and giving him a smile, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"There's some guy here looking for a tour," Andrés said, "I think you might want to take this one."

"Oh...really?" Lizzy asked with a tilt of her head, "How come?"

"Because...he asked for you by name," Andrés responded.

Lizzy tilted her head slightly, "Asked for...me?"

"Si, mi mamacita! Now, go get him!" Andres teased giving Lizzy a nudge, "He's quite a hottie!"

Andrés was also, in fact, gay.

"Okay, I'm going!" Lizzy said with a laugh. She walked up the stairs to the entrance of the museum when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that she saw, "Oh....my....God!" 


	2. A Different Type of Rock

"Ginger Locks!" He shouted.

"Frankie!" Lizzy shouted back in excitement as she ran to him. Frankie caught her up in a big bear hug and swung her around before setting her back down, causing her to laugh in delight.

"It's great to see you! What brings you to Cleveland?" Lizzy asked beaming up as his handsome face.

"Oh, I had a little time off so I thought I would check this place out. And, well, I thought I'd surprise my favorite redhead," Frankie grinned back down at her and reached down to mess up her hair affectionately. Lizzy playfully batted his hand away, "It's been too long, Lizzy!"

"I know, I know!" Lizzy agreed, "I'm so glad you're here. It's crazy, I was thinking about you...all of you guys this morning when I was getting ready for work. I'm so glad to see you."

"Well...it's not just me," Frankie said with a shrug. Lizzy gave him a quizzical look as he nodded over her shoulder.

Lizzy head her breath for a moment feeling butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter. She turned around to be met with the sight of Melanie, her gorgeous blonde friend and former roommate.

"Hey, girl!" Melanie beamed at her.

"Oh my God!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly and bounced over to the blonde and embraced her, "It is so, so good to see you!"

"You have got to stop being such a stranger!" Melanie said, wrapping her arms around Lizzy in a tight squeeze, "We miss you!"

"I miss you guys, too," Lizzy smiled as she pulled away and she looked back and forth at Melanie and Frankie, "What a great surprise."

"Well, there's more," Frankie said walking over and slinging his arm around Melanie.

"What? Who else is here?" Lizzy said looking around apprehensively.

"Oh, no, it's just us. But, we were wondering if you might be able to have dinner with us tonight after work. We have a lot of catching up to do," Frankie explained as Melanie leaned in to him.

"Well, yeah, sure, I'd love too," Lizzy smiled, "Oh, we should go to Little Italy! All the best Italian restaurants are over there!"

"You're singing my song, Ginger!" Frankie gave a smile, "So...how 'bout that tour?"

"Okay, well, let's start down stairs," Lizzy said rubbing her hands together excitedly, "That's where my favorite part is."

Lizzy showed Frankie and Melanie around. She specifically pointed out the exhibits she had helped design and display. The trio also spent time talking and catching up as they walked around together.

"So, what's everyone up to these days, anyway?" Lizzy asked as they walked together.

"Well, Anthrax is kinda on hiatus right now," Frankie said with a sigh, "After we did the Persistence of Time album we were _all_ about ready to kill each other...not just me and Charlie... _all_ of us and, well, we needed a break. So, Scott and Charlie have been doing some stuff with Stormtroopers of Death, I've been looking to act a little more, Danny enrolled in some watchmaking classes, and Joey..." Frankie looked down at Lizzy to read her reaction.

Lizzy looked up at Frankie expectantly, "It's okay. I want to hear. What's Joey up to?"

"Well, he actually moved back upstate to be closer to his parents. He has a band with some friends up there that he calls Chief Big Way where he sings and plays the drums at the same time. They do covers. They're really good. We've all been up at different points to see them," Frankie said,

"Wow, that's great," Lizzy said with a slight sigh and nod of her head.

Closing time crept up on them as the sky outside grew dark. Lizzy told Frankie and Melanie to meet her at her car, which she described to them. She clocked out, grabbed her belongings from her locker, and headed out to the parking. Frankie and Melanie were waiting outside her car, looking at her impatiently, both their arms were crossed.

"So....is there something _you've_ been meaning to tell us?" Melanie asked with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzy asked as she approached her friends, her brow furrowed.

"Is this...a car seat for a baby in the back of your car?" Frankie asked, pointing through the window.

Lizzy then let out a laugh, "Oh, no, it's not what you think. I help my sister out with my nephew. Sometimes it's easier for me to drop him off or pick him up from daycare."

"Oh!" Frankie laughed, "I was wondering how the hell for forgot to mention having a kid! That explains it!"

"Nope, just the nephew!" Lizzy said with another laugh, reassuring them, "Come on. Let's head over to this place called Johnny's. I swear they have the best sauce I have ever tasted!"

They got into Lizzy's car (Frankie and Melanie had taken a cab over to the Rock Hall from their hotel). Frankie sat shotgun and Melanie sat in the back. They drove to Johnny's. They found a parking spot with relative ease and got out and headed into the restaurant. They walked in and requested a seat in the corner from the hostess who was able to accommodate them. They followed her back and settled into their seats, ordered their drinks and browsed the menu. Once they ordered their entrees they looked across the table at each other. Frankie and Melanie were sitting on one side and Lizzy on the other.

"I've really missed you, Lizzy," Melanie said from across the table.

"We all have," Frankie added.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry. It's rough living in a different state," Lizzy said with a nod.

"It's not just that...you hardly ever call anymore," Melanie said, "And I've had something really important I've wanted to ask you but you're hard to nail down sometimes."

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry," Lizzy said apologetically and leaned forward, "What's going on? Ask me now."

Melanie and Frankie exchanged looks and Melanie bit her lip as she smiled across the table. She then extended her left arm across the table. On the ring finger of her hand there was a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring. Lizzy stared at the ring for a moment. She then looked up at Melanie then at Frankie and then back down at the ring. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh! You guys?" Lizzy gestured between the two who were nodding, "Oh my God! Congratulations! When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Frankie said with a grin.

"And, well, since I'm pretty sure we may never had met if it weren't for you, I wanted to ask you to be a bridesmaid," Melanie said.

Lizzy's jaw dropped, "Well...of course I will!"

"Everything is happening in New York. The engagement party, the dress fitting, the rehearsal, the reception, all of it is going to be in New York." Melanie said, "I just...want to let you know so that you know what's going on. I want you to bed a part of it all, but I know it'll be hard being out of state and all."

"No, I'm in. Absolutely! I would never miss it!" Lizzy reassured her, "Who else is in the bridal party?"

"Well, for bridesmaids there is you, Mo, my sister Gina, and my cousin Heather," Melanie responded.

"And for groomsmen I got Charlie, Danny, Scott, and Joey," Frank responded.

"Well, that made it easy on you," Lizzy cocked an eyebrow at Frankie and smirked a little.

"I like to keep it simple. And, well, I think it might give us all a chance to bond together and repair our friendships," Frankie grinned and then noticed the waitress approaching with their entrees, "Ah, food's here!"

Lizzy grinned as the plates came, "Prepare yourselves for a state of euphoria...in your mouths!"

Frankie let out a snort, "I see what you did there."


	3. Upstate

Joey leaned his elbows on the counter of the bar as he sipped his coffee. Black, just the way he liked it. He was all set up for the show that night at popular night spot in Syracuse. He had moved there a few years back after spending some time living in the outskirts of New York City. He had moved closer to the city when Anthrax had first started taking off so he could be closer to his band mates. He had been living in a little house he had rented from his uncle. Even though moving away from his parents was hard at first he had actually really started to like it there, but then everything changed. A little angel had come into his life and then left just as abruptly. Things weren't the same after. He couldn't go into a room in that house without some spark of a memory of her. He tried, hoping the ache in his heart would numb over time, but staying there just made things worse for him.

Also by that time there was a bunch of tension within the band. Everyone was at each other's throats by the time they completed the Persistence of Time album and touring to support the album was almost a nightmare. He had quit drinking cold turkey a few years prior but, damn it if that tour didn't tempt him to start back up again. But, he couldn't. She wouldn't have wanted him to. And, he always gave her what she wanted. Well, at least he tried.

Then, there were the last words she had ever said to him in the airport in Paris, _'I'll love you always.'_

 _'Forever,'_ He had whispered after she had disappeared in the gate. That had become their thing, always and forever, even 'til the end.

He didn't know it at the time but that was the last time he would ever see her. Otherwise, maybe he would have tried to run after her. Of course, he would have been pulled away and dragged off by airport security. But, he shouldn't have let her go so easily. He wished that there had been something he could have said or done to have changed her mind, to make her trust him.

Hell, he had offered to marry her. And he would have too. He always thought they'd make it down the aisle sometime down the road.

But, when he got back from the tour he found that she was gone. She had moved back to Cleveland, leaving behind the dream catcher he had given her. That hurt. A lot.

She didn't even say goodbye. No note. Nothing. That hurt even more.

Joey was lost in a train of as he stared deep into the blackness of his coffee when he sensed someone sit in the stool next to him. He casually glanced up and found the corner of his lips curl into a smile.

"Hey, Danny," Joey said greeting the pint-sized guitarist, "I wasn't expecting you."

Danny was still his closest friend in Anthrax. Despite all the strife and fighting between the band members he and Danny had somehow remained close through all of it. He was wearing a black shirt with cutoff sleeves and jeans. Despite being of a shorter stature Danny liked to keep fit and show of his muscles.

"Thought I'd surprise ya," Danny said as he clapped Joey on his back, "What's going, man?"

"Not a whole lot," Joey said with a shrug, "I was just...lost in a train of thought."

"Something eating ya?" Danny asked, leaning his elbows against the bar, his muscles flexing at the movement.

Joey sighed and shrugged, "Just...remembering some stuff."

"Ah, yeah," Danny nodded, "Bar's a good place to do that."

"Yeah, but I don't drink," Joey said as he brought his coffee mug to his lips and took a sip.

"Well, how 'bout I drink for ya, then?" Danny asked as he leaned forward, getting the bartender's attention, a young black girl who wore glasses. Danny did a double take at her and offered her a smile.

"Thanks," Joey said with a shrug, "I'm not sure it works that way, though."

"I can try," Danny laughed.

"How's school going?" Joey inquired taking another sip of coffee before looking over his shoulder. A crowd was beginning to form as it was getting closer to show time.

"Semester just ended. All A's, my man!" Danny said as he collected the beer from the bartender giving her a wink and nod, "Cute bartender, huh?"

Joey glanced at the bartender before looking back at Danny, "That's Adrianne. She's really cool if you wanna walk to her."

"You don't?" Danny asked leaning toward Joey.

"Oh, nah, she's my friend. And since I play here a lot things might get awkward if I tried," Joey said with a shrug, "But like I said, she's cool and I don't think she's seeing anyone."

"Okay, then," Danny said with a nod. "So...I heard from Frankie today."

"Oh yeah?" Joey asked, "What's Frankie been up to?"

"He and Melanie have been in Cleveland," Danny responded, watching Joey's reaction closely.

Joey had started to raise the coffee mug up to his lips but then set it back down upon hearing Danny's words. He turned to Danny, "Cleveland?"

Danny nodded.

"Why....is he in Cleveland?" Joey asked as casually as possible. He felt ridiculous though. Truth be told after she left him every time Anthrax had played a show in Cleveland he would always look for her; in the crowd, before the show, after the show, walking around the city hoping she might show up. Anytime he saw a redhead his heart would stop for a moment, but it was never her. He had half a mind to look in every museum in Cleveland to try and find her, but he never had the time and also...if she wanted to be without him then he would just have to learn to live with it.

He always gave her what she wanted.

He had tried moving on. He went out on dates and had a few hook ups every now and then. But, nothing ever came of them. Bachelorhood it was for him, he guessed.

He hadn't even been looking for anyone the night he met her. He was just drawn to her.

"Well, he and Melanie decided to take a little vacation to celebrate their engagement," Danny responded.

"To....Cleveland? That's an odd choice. Why not Niagara Falls or Cape Cod or something? Aren't those kind of the normal spots for that kind of thing?" Joey asked quizzically.

"Well, there was an ulterior motive. They went to check out the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame museum that just opened there and...." Danny's voice trailed off as he took a sip of beer from his mug.

"And....?" Joey asked expectantly.

Danny sat his mug down, swallowed, and then stated, "Well, it turns out Lizzy works there."

Joey stared at Danny for a moment. He blinked and shook his head, coming back to reality, "Oh."

"Yeah, and, well I guess they all went out to dinner after and Melanie asked her to be a bridesmaid," Danny continued, "And she said yes."

"She said yes?" Joey repeated.

Danny nodded, "And, Frankie thought maybe it would be a good idea to give you a heads up. I mean, I know it's been a long time since the two of you broke up and all, but we both thought you should know and be prepared in case it's awkward for you."

Joey nodded slightly as he processed things, his deep brown eyes searching the air before him, before turning back to Danny, "Does she know that I'm in the wedding party, too?"

Danny nodded, "Yep, Frankie told her. She's all in, though."

"Wow," Joey said as he leaned back in his stool and brought his hand up to his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

Danny watched Joey for a minute before asking, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "It's just...it's been a long time. But, yeah, it'll be nice to see her again. I hope...she feels the same way."

Danny nodded before clapping Joey on his back again, "I'm sure she will. You know...I probably shouldn't tell you this but...I always thought it would be the two of you."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked turning to Danny again.

"You and Lizzy. I always thought you guys would be the ones getting hitched. I mean, I'm glad for Frankie and Melanie. But you and Lizzy...I always thought somehow, despite everything, things would work out between the two of you."

Joey sighed and muttered, "You aren't the only one."

Soon before show time Joey got up out of his stool to find his band mates, John and Dave who were on the small stage of the bar getting ready to start.

"Guys," Joey said, "We're adding a song to the set light tonight."

"What song?" Dave asked as he tuned his bass. He was a heavy set bald man with a dark brown goatee.

"Send Her My Love by Journey," Joey said with a slight sigh as he moved behind his drum kit. He sat, taking his sticks and twisting her arms around, giving them a good stretch before they started. _'For you, Lizzy.'_


	4. Engagement Dinner

A few weeks had passed and the afternoon of the engagement dinner had arrived. Joey made the familiar drive to New York City from Syracuse, leaving that morning with the plan to bunk with Danny overnight.

"Come on in, man," Danny said as he answered the door after Joey had knocked. Danny lived in a small townhouse just outside of the city not too far from the house Joey used to rent.

"Thanks, man," Joey responded as he walked into the foyer area, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"We got awhile before we are supposed to be there. Go ahead and freshen up or whatever," Danny said. "I got the spare room set up for you."

"Thanks again," Joey said as he walked across the house to the spare room that Danny usually used as an office area. He had a couch in there that pulled out into a bed. Joey tossed his duffle bag onto the mattress and unzipped the bag to get his clothes out for the engagement dinner. He had worn regular jeans and a t-shirt for the ride over, but since the dinner was going to be semi-formal he was prepared to dress nice, even though they were in a metal band. "Uh...mind if I shower?" Joey asked as he turned to Danny who was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed casually across his chest.

"Sure," Danny nodded, "Your towels are in the usual spot."

This wasn't the first time Joey stayed over Danny's place. Ever since he moved back Upstate anytime the band was getting ready to record or rehearse he always stayed with him. Danny never minded. Despite all the in fighting in the band Danny and Joey always managed to stay close.

Joey walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He pulled his black t-shirt off over his head and set it down on the counter. Then he looked at himself in the mirror. He leaned against the sink and looked closer. He wondered to himself if he had changed much over the years since the last time he saw Lizzy. He couldn't deny it. He was nervous about seeing her again. It had been a long time, but still...she was the love of his life. No one else had ever come close to her. He wondered how she'd react to seeing him again. Should he hug her? Should he even approach her? Should he let her come to him?

Joey let out a sigh and turned to the shower. He leaned in and turned the water on. He figured that he'd just let things happen naturally. If he over thought everything it would just make matter worse.

Joey finished undressing and stepped into the shower and let the water pound into his hair and skin as he breathed in the steam. Then, a memory hit him. The shower in Florida. She and Melanie had surprised them while they were working on their album there. Then there was a food fight and after he and Lizzy showered together. God, they were so close back then...everyone. The band had been getting along great and he was sure he and Lizzy would be together forever. How the hell did everything change so much? Time's a bitch, he guessed.

Then he thought about her, in the shower with him, asking him to make love to her so sweetly. Telling him she'd always be his as he wrapped his arms around her.

Joey closed his eyes and swallowed. It was such a conflicting feeling as he felt his heartache in his chest but also the blood rush as he started to get hard at the memory. Her soft curves, her creamy skin; he tried to remember how she felt....how she sounded.

Fuck, no, he couldn't. Joey sighed slightly as he reached down and turned the shower knob to cold and felt the water rapidly turn to ice as he gritted he teeth and hissed, "Oh, fuck." It did its job, though and cooled him off.

Joey turned the shower off, grabbed the towels Danny had left him and dried himself off. He wrapped one towel around his waist and another around his hair. He exited the bathroom and headed back to the guest room.

He had changed into a pair of black slacks and a black button down shirt and was combing through wet black curls when he heard Danny knock at the guest door.

"Come in," Joey said as he was looking at himself in the mirror. Danny walked in wearing a gray v-neck shirt and black pants.

"You about ready? I'd figure we'd leave soon," Danny said walking up behind Joey and peering over his shoulder.

Joey nodded and sighed slightly, "Yeah, just about."

"Cool man," Danny said with a nod, "So, uh, you nervous at all?"

Joey shook his head with a slight frown but Danny eyed him doubtfully but let it go. They walked out of the house together and climbed into Danny's car and drove to the Italian restaurant in the city where the engagement dinner was being held. Danny parked and started to open his door before he realized that Joey was sitting frozen in the passenger seat of the car with a deer in headlights expression in his eyes.

"Dude, you good?" Danny asked as he nudged Joey with his elbow.

Joey inhaled for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay."

Danny and Joey both opened their doors and got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. It was a nice, traditional styled restaurant that had some of the best authentic Italian food in the city. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Charlie and Scott who had arrived moment before.

"'Aaaay!" Charlie greeted them enthusiastically.

"You made it!" Scott echoed the enthusiasm as the four exchanged hugs. "Joey, haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?"

"Good," Joey nodded and clapped Scott on the back. Well, at least this little reunion seemed to be going well, which was a relief off his shoulders, "Frankie here yet?"

"Yeah, he's with the rest of the family in the party room in the back. We've been assigned to people greeter duty," Charlie said with a nod.

"The joys of being a groomsman!" Scott said with a sigh and a grin and a shake of his head.

"Oh, hey, looks like some more people are here," Charlie said as he looked out the glass door, "Yep, more family." Charlie opened the door and greeted the various members of the family that were arriving, "And, oh, who is this vision of loveliness? Oh, there's two of them. Well, I'll be damned if it isn't Mo and-"

"Cherry Bomb!" Scott shouted loudly as he bolted out the door. Charlie laughed and followed him.

Joey felt his stomach do a flip. Danny had a grin on his face as he looked out the door to see both Scott and Charlie grab Lizzy up in bear hugs. He rested a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Go ahead, man," Joey said quietly nodding towards the door.

"You aren't gonna say hi?" Danny asked turning his head to him and furrowing his brow.

"I'll wait until she gets in the building. It would probably be weird for her if I ran at her," Joey said with a sigh.

"Okay, if you're sure," Danny nodded and then bolted into the parking lot.

Joey heard Lizzy's laugh as Danny ran for her. He gazed through the glass door. He wanted to run to her, too. Even if they weren't together anymore and never would be again, he missed her. But, he was sure he was making the right decision.

She was with Mo. She was wearing a light green sleeveless dress. She always looked good in green. The sides of her ginger hair were pulled back and hung in soft curls. She looked gorgeous. 

Mo on the other hand was wearing a form fitting brown halter dress that showed off her powerful curves and athletic physique with her brown hair pulled up off her shoulders and looked amazing in her own right.

Joey then watched as the group then turned to walk into the restaurant.

 _'Well, this is it,'_ Joey thought to himself as he let out a sigh and leaned against the corner of the wall next to him.

"Joey!" Mo said as she walked in behind Charlie. She walked in and clapped him on the shoulder with a big grin on her face. Mo wasn't always quiet so warm to him being but he was glad she was now, "Hey, how've you been?"

"Hey Mo," Joey said with a nod, "Good to see you."

Then his eyes flashed to Lizzy as she walked in behind Mo who moved out of the way. She paused in the doorway as her eyes met his. They were both silent for a moment before Scott piped up behind Lizzy, "I'm sorry Lizzy, have you met our singer, Joey?"

Lizzy glanced at Scott and she laughed, "I think we've been acquainted." She then turned and looked at Joey again, "Hey, Joey."

"Lizzy," Joey nodded at her.

Lizzy bit her lip for a moment as she looked at him before she followed Mo back to the party room.

"Well...that was smooth," Danny said as he walked up to Joey and patted him on the shoulder.

Joey let out a sigh of frustration and rolled his eyes, "What else was I supposed to do? I didn't want to weird her out."

"So you just stood there and stared at her? Good plan," Scott scoffed sarcastically as he stood on the other side of Joey.

"Look, all I'm saying is you guys are gonna have to figure out a way to be cool around each other for Frankie and Melanie, you know? Figure out a way to not be weird with each other their sake," Danny said patting Joey on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll figure something out. I'll...I don't know, I'll see if I can talk to her after dinner and figure it out," Joey nodded as he ran his hand through his black curls, pushing his bangs back from his face, "You're right, I'll figure it out."

"Good man," Scott said with a nod and patted Joey on his other shoulder.

Joey and Danny then followed Scott into the back party room where everyone was gathered. There was a long table that stretched from one end of the room to the other covered with a long white table cloth and candles. The lamps were dimmed giving the room a very romantic atmosphere.

"Danny! Joey!" Frankie then bellowed from the other side of the room. He was standing with Melanie amongst people Joey assumed her various members of his family, "Great to see you guys!" Melanie turned to see where Frankie was looking and flashed a smile. She was wearing a white halter dress with her blonde hair in large dramatic curls causing her to resemble Marilyn Monroe. They excused themselves from the group they had been chatting with and made their ways to Joey and Danny.

"Thank you for being here!" Melanie said as she threw her arms around Danny before doing the same to Joey, "I'm so glad we're all together."

"Us too!" Danny said with a nod, "It's good to have everyone all together."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking the bridal party should hang out after our families leave to go over some shit and have some fun," Frankie said looking at both Danny and Joey, "And maybe unwind a little. What do you guys think?"

"I'm game!" Danny said with a nod and a grin.

Frankie and Melanie then looked at Joey expectantly. He shrugged and nodded, "Sure. Besides, Danny's my ride so where he goes I go."

"Don't sound too excited or anything," Frankie laugh and a shake of his head.

Soon it was time to eat. Joey found himself sitting between Danny and Scott. Lizzy was sitting across the table a few seats down. Occasionally he would glance in her direction. Almost every time he did she was engaged in conversation with either Mo or Melanie's sister, Gina. Once, though, when he glanced they made eye contact. Both quickly looked away.

 _'Okay, Danny's right. I gotta talk to her and clear the air. Otherwise the next few months are gonna be a little awkward,'_ Joey thought to himself as he dug his fork into the lasagna in front of him.

Towards the end of the evening people began to depart. Frankie, Charlie, Melanie, and Gina were all saying goodbye to family members as they departed. Joey then saw Lizzy slip out from behind the table and head out the back where there was a patio with outside seating. Joey then got up from his seat as he thought to himself this might be a good time to talk to her alone.

Joey passed a few waiters as he made it to the garden doors that led to the porch. He opened on of the doors and poked his head out and identified the back of her hair. He saw that Lizzy leaning up against the black railing fanning herself with her hand. Joey inhaled a deep breath before he stepped out.

"Hey," Joey said as he walked out.

Lizzy turned to see him and gave him a smile, "Hey! God, it was getting hot in there, wasn't it?"

"Small space with lots of people," Joey nodded. He then walked up next to her and rested his hand on the rail, "Hey, look, I just wanted to let you know I wasn't trying to be weird earlier or anything earlier. It's really good to see you. You look..." Joey sighed for a moment as he tried to pick the right word, "Great."

Lizzy smiled back him, "It's really good to see you too, Joey. You look great too. You haven't changed at all."

"Well...I'm not drinking anymore," Joey said with a shrug, "I mean I'll participate in the champagne toast and all that crap, but otherwise totally dry."

"Wow, good for you," Lizzy said as her smile broadened, "That's great to hear."

"How've you been?" Joey asked, genuinely interested as he shifted his weight so he was leaning against the rail on his elbow, body still facing her.

"Oh, great," Lizzy said, "I've actually been living with my sister and working at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."

"No kidding," Joey said impressed.

"It's amazing being around all of that history. I give tours and help work on the exhibits. I even got to touch Geddy Lee's bass."

"You're kidding," Joey felt his eyebrows raise, "That is so cool."

"And Neil Peart's cymbal. I mean, I had to wear gloves and all. But, it's still really cool to be around all that history and artifacts," Lizzy smiled and then shrugged.

There was a moment of quiet and Joey quickly tried to rack his brain to think of something else to say so avoid any awkwardness, but Lizzy beat him to it.

"Frankie told me you have a cover band upstate," She said as she reached up and started playing with one of her curls. Joey watched her for a moment secretly wishing to do it for her.

"Yeah, Chief Big Way," Joey nodded, "We play covers on the weekends...mostly seventies and eighties rock."

"That sounds really cool. I'd love to see that sometime," Lizzy responded at she bit her lip.

"Well...how long are you in New York for? Come on up and check us out," Joey said with a shrug.

"A few days," Lizzy said with a slightly shrug of her shoulders. "I figured I should stay a little so I could see everyone and catch up."

"We have a gig Saturday night. Come see it," Joey offered.

Lizzy titled her head thoughtfully as she looked at him and nodded, "I would really love to. Where are you guys playing?"

"At a place in Syracuse. It's kind of a long drive, though. If you want and are serious you can ride up with me. I'm staying overnight with Danny and am leaving in the morning. I could pick you up from where you're staying and bring you back," Joey offered before immediately mentally kicking himself wondering what the hell he was thinking. How could this possibly not be weird for her?

Lizzy's lips curled up into a small smile, "I mean...you wouldn't mind? That's a lot of driving for you."

Joey stared at her for a moment before he tried to hide his look of disbelief. She was really about to agree to this? He then straightened up, "I mean, yeah, sure. I'd be happy to. I wouldn't have offered if I minded."

Lizzy shifted slightly, "I'd love to come but I'll make my own way up there"

Joey let out a slight sigh of relief, glad he didn't completely weird her out, "Yeah, sure. Let me see if I can track down a pen and some paper and I can give you directions."

"I'll find it," Lizzy assured Joey. "What's the name of the place?"

He turned to her, brow furrowed. As far as he knew she had only ever been upstate with him a couple of times back when they were together but decided to shrug it off, "It's a place called The Sunset Bar and Grill. It's a real popular spot. But, uh, are you sure you don't need directions?"

"I'll be fine," Lizzy assured him. "And, I'll see if anyone wants to come with me. Maybe Mo will want to make the trip with me. It'll be a fun little girl's road trip so we can catch up."

Joey nodded slightly. Mo was from New York and knew her way around, so Lizzy would be in good hands. But...truth be told he wanted to spend some alone time with Lizzy. It would probably better though if there was a third party around, though to help keep him in check and help the two of them avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, sounds good then," Joey said, "I look forward to it."

"Ah, there you guys are," Melanie said as she walked out the doors, giving her blonde hair a shake, "We're getting ready to head on out. There is a great place down the street that's having karaoke, Joey you'll grace us with a song, won't you?" Melanie and Lizzy both turned to look at him hopefully.

"Well...how could I turn those faces down?" Joey said with a smirk, "Of course."

"Great!" Melanie said clapping her hands together before she turned and took Lizzy's hand in hers, "Let's get going."

Joey watched for a moment as Lizzy and Melanie headed inside. Lizzy stole one last glance back at him before disappearing into the building with Melanie.

He sighed and shook his head as he asked himself aloud, "What the fuck are you doing?"


	5. History Never Repeats

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lizzy asked herself as she stood outside the Sunset Bar and Grill in Syracuse, New York that Saturday.

Booking a flight from New York City to Syracuse was a piece of cake. Her brother-in-law was a pilot and she always got a discount. Getting at taxi to and from the airport was also easy. Walking through the doors of the nightspot on the other hand...that was the difficult part.

God, she had been so nervous to see him the other night. She literally thought she was going to have a heart attack walking across the parking lot from Mo's car she was so anxious. Then they came out; first Scott, followed closely by Charlie, and then Danny, all running up to greet her. She could even hear Scott shout 'Cherry Bomb' from inside the restaurant as she approached. She figured Frankie was probably busy with guests, but she couldn't help but wonder where Joey was. How was he going to react to seeing her?

She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she walked in to the restaurant and their eyes met. He hadn't changed at all. Actually, he looked even better than she remembered. Those deep brown eyes, that curly inky black hair, his bronze skin. Part of her wanted to run to him and hug him, but she knew better. It had been a long time and she had broken his heart, something she had never really forgiven herself for. She was stupid and immature back then.

It surprised her when he invited her to come see him play and even offer to drive her back and forth. But, Joey was always super sweet. It didn't necessarily mean anything. Right?

Then, that night Melanie came out onto the porch after the engagement dinner to see what they were up to and if they were up for karaoke. Melanie then took by the hand and led Lizzy back to the bathroom.

_"So...what's going on with you two?" Melanie asked as the adjusted her hair in the mirror but kept her eyes on Lizzy's reflect with a slight smirk on her lips._

_"Nothing!" Lizzy insisted, "We were just talking and being friendly."_

Lizzy wasn't sure if Melanie believed her or not so she just shrugged it off.

Lizzy hoisted her bag on her shoulder and sighed one last time before walking through the door. She would have to ask Joey for a hotel recommendation since she wasn't very familiar with Syracuse. She stood in the entry way and spotted him sitting at the bar with a mug in front of him. He was chatting with the bar tender and there was an empty stool next to him. Lizzy inhaled deeply before she walked forward. She plopped her bag in the stool next to him.

"Hey there, handsome, come here often?" Lizzy purred.

Joey turned with his eyes wide and grinned at her, "Wow, you actually came."

"Well, of course I did. You invited me," Lizzy said with a smile and a shrug before shifting her bag onto the floor and plopping down in the stool next to him.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked politely. She was an attractive black woman with black rimmed glasses and her braids pulled back into a bun.

"Ah, Adrianne this is Lizzy, Lizzy meet Adrianne," Joey said gesturing between the two. Lizzy and Adrianne smiled and nodded politely at each other.

"I'll have what he's having," Lizzy said with a gentle nod of her head towards Joey.

"One black coffee coming up!" Adrianne nodded before turning to retrieve Lizzy's drink.

"You drink your coffee black now?" Joey asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Sometimes," Lizzy said with a shrug and a smile. It wasn't exactly true, but she thought it might be rude if she drank beer or anything alcoholic in front of him since he didn't anymore.

"How about I introduce you to the rest of the band?" Joey said as he turned in his seat. "They're around here somewhere. Let me go find them."

Joey pushed back from the bar and got down from his stool to go search around for his bandmates just as Adrianne came back with Lizzy's coffee.

"One black coffee," Adrianne said with a sweet smile and her cherry red lips. She then looked at Lizzy, "So how do you know Joey?"

Lizzy took a deep breath as she racked her brain on how exactly to answer that question. She then shrugged and responded, "Oh, we go way back."

"Okay, I gotcha," Adrianne said with a nod and a shrug before she leaned forward towards Lizzy, folding her arms against the bar, "Tell me, do you know anything about his friend...Dan I think it was?"

Lizzy tilted her head with a smirk on her face, "Sure, Danny. Yeah, he's a friend. Good guy."

"Good to know," Adrianne responded, "He was here a couple of weeks ago and asked if I wanted to go out with him next time he was in town. Will you be seeing him at all?"

Lizzy nodded, "Sure. Want me to give him a message?"

"Yes. That's it. That's the message. Yes," Adrianne grinned back at her, "He was just too cute."

"And he's super sweet to boot," Lizzy nodded, "I'll pass the message along."

Joey returned with his bandmates introducing them each to Lizzy. She couldn't help but note how different their energy was from the guys in Anthrax. Scott, Danny, Charlie, and Frankie had such a wild fun loving energy about them, despite being sweet, tough, hardworking New Yorkers. These guys were much more laid back and chill, but still incredibly friendly.

"I gotta get ready," Joey said as his bandmates went to ready their instruments for the start of the show as head leaned against the stool he had been previously occupying next to Lizzy, "I hope you have fun."

"I'm sure I will. I always loved listening to you sing," Lizzy smiled at him. They stared at each other for a moment and for a second Lizzy thought he might hug her or...something. But he just gave a smile before turning to head onto the small stage and went behind his drum kit.

Soon the bar was filled with the familiar opening of "Tom Sawyer" by Rush. Lizzy was amazed at Joey's ability to sing and drum so well simultaneously. He was so talented it absolutely amazed her...even after all this time.

"I can barely walk and chew bubble gum at the same time," Lizzy scoffed as she turned to Adrianne who was watching behind the bar. Of course that wasn't true, but it still got a laugh out of Adrianne.

Other artists they covered included AC/DC, Journey, Judas Priest, and...Kiss. Lizzy almost did a spit take when she heard the Kiss song they were doing. Forever. Not only was it a Paul Stanley song but it was...Forever. That word meant something special between her a Joey. She looked as she bit her lip and sure enough he was looking her direction and she could feel her cheeks burn with a blush.

"Oh my God," Lizzy gasped to herself before turning to Adrianne again, "Do you think I could get a class of ice water, please?"

Adrianne had an amused look on her face, "Wow, you're turning red. Sure thing."

After all this time he still had that affect over her. God, she hoped he couldn't see her blushing from over there on the stage.

At the end of the set Joey and his band mates went around talking to a bunch of the audience members. Lizzy had been taking the cool condensation from her water class and dabbing it on her cheeks to try and force her blush away.

"Yep, you're back to pasty white. Girl, you should get some more sun," Adrianne said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't tan, I just burn," Lizzy responded with a shrug.

Joey then was at her side, leaning his elbows against the stool next to her.

"So...what'd you think?" Joey asked her titling his head slightly and he studied her for a moment, "Did you like it?"

"Oh, geez, yes! It was fantastic," Lizzy said and nodded her head enthusiastically. "You...are just so talented. I can't even believe..."

Joey and Lizzy stared at each other for a moment as Adrianne stood behind the bar looking back and forth between the two of them before loudly clearing her throat.

"It was great," Lizzy said quickly before turning and taking a gulp of her water before turning back to Joey, "Oh, say, Joey. I thought you could help me with something."

"Anything," Joey said softly as he was watching her with his deep brown eyes. Lizzy had to look away before she got lost in them again.

"Um...I need a hotel room and I thought you could recommend a place to me," Lizzy said quickly. It was getting late and she realized she needed to figure something out as soon as she could.

Joey cleared his throat and straightened up and looked around, "Yeah, I know a place."

"What's it called?" Lizzy asked as she stared forward but turned her head slightly toward him, listening closely.

"The Hotel Belladonna. Kinda lousy accommodations, but the price is right and so is the hospitality," Joey said with a slight snicker and smirk on his face, but he continued to look around nervously.

"You can't be serious," Lizzy said with a laugh before she turned to him and looked at him again.

"I mean...why not?" Joey said with a shrug, "You're more than welcome. And, since you came all this way I'd be happy to have you. It...won't be weird, okay? I just..." Joey then turned and looked back at her, his brown eyes meeting her green, "It's nice to have you around. Stay with me. Come on."

"I mean..." Lizzy said with a sigh feeling butterflies in her stomach, "If...it's not too much trouble."

Joey sighed and smiled a little, "Anything for you. Besides...there's a place I wanted to take you tomorrow if you can spend the day with me. I just found out about it and I think you'd really like it."

"What's the place?" Lizzy asked curiously biting her lip as she looked at him.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll really like it. Like I said, I just found out about it today and...I think you'll like it a lot. So...what do you say?" Joey asked as he looked at her, apprehension in his eyes.

Lizzy thought for a moment looking at him biting her lip trying to hid her smile before she nodded, "Sure."

Joey's lips curled up in a smile, "Great. Okay, just wait here while I break down our stuff and I'll come get you when we're ready to leave. Just...hang out here for a minute, okay?"

Lizzy nodded as she watched Joey turn and leave back for the stage to help break down the set. She then turned and saw Adrianne standing her with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Exactly how did you say you two know each other?" Adrianne asked amused.

"It's...a long story," Lizzy said with a smile and a shrug before she thought to herself, ' _What the fuck am I getting myself into?'_

Soon enough Joey had said goodnight to his band mates before walking back over to Lizzy who had paid her tab.

"Ready?" He asked her, leaning against the stool next to her.

She nodded and then turned to Adrianne behind the bar, "It was nice meeting you."

"Have a good night, you two!" Adrianne said with a wave and a grin.

Lizzy began to sling her bag over her shoulder before Joey took it from her, "Allow me." Lizzy smiled and then followed Joey back to his car, a different one than from years ago.

"Ah, I see you upgraded," Lizzy said looking at his new car (well, new to her at least), a black Toyota Camry.

Joey laughed as he opened the passenger door for her, "You mean from that old hunk of junk from way back when? Yeah, kinda had to." He closed the door for her once he was sure she was in.

Joey put the car in gear and the drove out of the parking lot into the street. He turned the radio and they sat mostly in silence as they listened to the music. Soon enough they were pulling up to a tall brick apartment building. Joey parked the car and they both got out. He grabbed her bag out of the back seat and she followed him into the building.

"Elevator is testy, so usually it's better to take the stairs," Joey told Lizzy as they went up the stairwell to the fifth floor...the top floor. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open, gesturing for her to go in first and he followed behind.

He turned the light on and Lizzy took a look around. It was definitely a bachelor's pad, but he was always pretty neat and tidy kind of guy. In the family room there was the couch that used to belong in the basement of his old house, one of the arm chairs, from his old family room, his TV, and in the middle of the dining area there was...his pool table.

"Wow!" Lizzy said as she walked up to the pool table and ran her fingers along the edge of it before turning to him, "You still have this!"

"Yeah...I thought about getting rid of it a few times," Joey said with a shrug, closing the door behind him.

"Why, you don't play anymore?" Lizzy asked as she looked down at it.

"No, it's not that. Just...memories," Joey responded with a bit of a sigh looking away from her.

"Um, so, I guess I'll take the couch, right?" Lizzy asked as she walked back to the family room area over to the couch.

"No, no way," Joey responded quickly, "You can have my bed. I actually put clean sheets on just in case you ended up staying...not that I was expecting anything, but you know, just in case..."

"I'm not going to take your bed from you, Joey," Lizzy scoffed, shaking her head, "I'm fine on the couch. I always liked this couch."

She started to walk over to the couch before Joey grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him, causing her breath to hitch in her throat from his touch. It was a gentle grab, but it still caused shockwaves through her nerves. She looked up at him, biting her lip slightly.

"I insist. My mom would kill me if she knew I had you sleep on the couch," Joey said softly.

Lizzy inhaled slightly before she nodded, "Okay."

Joey gestured for her to follow him.

"Bathroom is in there. I'll get you a towel," Joey said gesturing in the general direction of the bathroom as they walked through the small hallway, "And here you are."

Joey set her bag on the foot of the bed. Lizzy's eyes immediately locked on the dream catcher above the bed. She was sure it was the one he had given her so many years ago that she had left behind for him when she moved. She left it because she wasn't sure if it was some kind of family heirloom that he would want back from her. As hard as it was for her she left it for him just in case. She had missed it though. She had cried as she set it on the mattress of her old apartment on the day she moved back to Cleveland in case he ever came by. Apparently he had.

She noticed Joey was looking at her curiously and she cleared her throat, "So, uh, yeah a shower would be great."

"Okay," Joey nodded. He lingered for a moment before he turned and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Lizzy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Lizzy muttered under her breath as she opened her bag and dug out her night clothes...a pink night shirt with a pair of soft black cotton shorts to go underneath.

Joey returned with towels for her and handed them to her, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Joey," Lizzy said with a small smile. He nodded at her and turned and walked away.

Lizzy went into the bathroom and set the towels on the counter of the sink. She then looked at herself in the mirror wondering for the hundredth time that day what the hell she was doing. She was asking for trouble by being there and she knew it. She then shrugged figuring it was too late to worry about that now. She quickly showered.

She dried herself off with towel that Joey had given her before she hung it on the hook on the back of the door, since the towel rack was occupied. She changed into her night clothes before exiting the bathroom. She poked her head around the doorway and saw Joey sitting and watching TV.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked looking at her from the couch.

"Yeah. Uh, I hung the towel on the hook on the bathroom door. Is that okay?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Joey nodded. "I better shower too. You all done in there?"

Lizzy nodded, "Yep, thanks so much, Joey."

Joey stood from the couch and stretched his long, lean body. "My pleasure," He said with a yawn. He started to move towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna lay down. Have a good night, Joey," Lizzy said softly.

"You too, Lizzy," Joey said with a small smile.

Lizzy bit her lip before she went back into the bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. She combed out her hair as she sat on the foot of the bed before she turned at the dream catcher above the bed. She let out a small sigh before she set her comb on the night stand then then pulled back the covers of the bed and climbed in. She nestled down into the pillow and let out another sigh. Even though the sheets were fresh, they still had his scent. His presence was all around her. Gentle, Earthy, spicy, and just a hint of musk. She closed her eyes and she listened. She could hear him moving around...first in the shower, then around the apartment when he was finished.

Part of her wanted to ask him to join her in bed. They were adults, right? They could innocently share a bed. She and Frankie had done it before. Why couldn't they?

Well, granted they had a lot of history together.

Still...

She figured she better not. She looked up at the dream catcher above her head and sighed, "Help me out tonight."


	6. Jamestown

Sleep never really came to Lizzy that night. She tossed and turned as quietly as possible. She didn't want to disturb Joey in the family room. Even though the door was closed the walls were pretty thin. She mostly just lay with her eyes closed wishing she could turn her brain off for a while. Her mind was swimming with memories. Memories of a life she had thought she had long ago left behind. Yet, here she was...in his apartment...sleeping in his bed.

She could almost remember it. The way he felt against her, the way he would hold her at night, the way his lips felt. She could almost remember. Part of her wanted to go rediscover those things. She wanted to go to the couch in the family room and wake him up, pull him to his feet, and guide him back into the bedroom with her.

But, she knew she couldn't. That part of her life was over. She made the decision to leave it behind long ago.

Still, it was nice to be around him again and to know that he wanted her around. Maybe they could be friends. She never thought that would be a possibility for them before because of everything they had been through together and the passion they had shared, not to mention she had broken his heart. But now it seemed that enough time had passed that they would be able to now. She just had to keep her emotions and desires under control.

She lifted her head from the pillow when she heard him moving about the apartment. She tossed the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. She stretched. She was tired but wound up at the same. Sleep hadn't been an option the night before so coffee would have to be her savior.

She rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look presentable. Just because they were broken up didn't mean she had to walk around looking like a disheveled mess, she figured. She straightened her night shirt and cleared her throat before standing and walking to the door. She opened the door and padded her way out to the kitchen where she saw Joey making coffee. He looked as if he hadn't slept much either as he leaned against the counter, his head bowed. He glanced up when he heard her.

"Hey," Joey said after clearing his throat, "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, fine," Lizzy lied. She hoped it was convincing. She wasn't a very good liar, but she hoped he would believe her because she didn't want him to feel bad or guilty for any reason, "How about you?"

"Fine," Joey nodded. She could tell he was lying. Probably for the same reason she was, "Uh, want some coffee? I really don't have much food here so I thought we could pick up bagels on the way to the place."

"Coffee would be great," Lizzy nodded and she watched Joey reach up into one of the cabinets and pull two coffee mugs out, his lean body stretching upward. He was wearing a plain black shirt with his night pants, which struck her as odd since she never knew him to sleep with a shirt on...even in the winter time. She guessed he was probably wearing one so he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. Truth was she wouldn't have minded in the least. Just because he was her ex didn't mean she couldn't check him out, right?

But, yeah, it was probably better this way.

Joey turned and looked at her curiously, "You okay there, Lizzy?"

"Hmmm?" Lizzy asked snapping out of her daze. Did he really just catch her staring at him? She mentally kicked herself, "Oh, yeah...just excited for coffee."

Joey nodded, "Black, right?"

"Sure, black's fine," Lizzy nodded. Usually she would put in a little cream but she figured this would be fine for now. She took a sip from her mug and then looked at him, "So, when do you want to leave?"

"Soon," Joey said, "We'll hit that bagel place on the way. How fast do you think you can be ready?"

"Quick like a bunny," Lizzy smiled, "You know me...low maintenance."

Joey gazed at her for a moment before sipping his own coffee, "Yeah, I remember."

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked at him and then turned away, "Okay, well I'll go get dressed then."

Joey nodded at her as she turned and went back to the bedroom to get changed. She unzipped her bag and she pulled out a soft yellow turtleneck sweater that hugged her figure and a plaid skirt checkered in an orange and yellow pattern. Once she dressed she then braided her hair into two pigtails before she slipped into her socks and then her brown knee high boots.

She emerged from the bedroom and saw him still in the kitchen, sipping on coffee. He looked at her and saw a flicker in his eyes before he looked away again.

"Okay, my turn. I'll be right out," Joey said as he walked to his bedroom disappearing behind the door. Shortly later Joey emerged wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans and was wearing his black converse shoes. He had his black leather jacket over his arm. "Ready?"

Lizzy nodded and she followed him out the apartment. They got into his car and went to the bagel place that was right around the corner from his apartment. Once they got their orders they got back into his car.

"Okay, so it's gonna be kind of a long drive, so your job," Joey said as he leaned over and reached back to the back seat of his car and grabbed a black CD booklet and handed it to her, "is to be the DJ. I'll worry about the rest."

"I'll try to handle that," Lizzy said with a laugh as she unzipped the booklet, "What do you want to hear first, Chief?"

Joey felt his breath hitch in his throat. Chief...her old nickname for him. He never thought he'd hear her call him that again. 

"You pick," Joey responded with a shrug, "This is...Lizzy's day."

Lizzy laughed and looked at him, "Come on, Joey! Tell me where we're going!"

Joey shook his head as he pressed his lips together tightly with a hint of a smile.

"Stubborn," Lizzy grumbled. Joey nodded at that causing Lizzy to giggle. "So...how about some Zeppelin to start?"

"Perfect," Joey responded with an approving nod.

They started the drive. Joey sand along with the songs as Lizzy listened to him. She wanted to turn the stereo down and just hear his voice, but sat with her hands in her lap as she watched out the window wondering where they were heading. She would steal glances over at him. God, he was so gorgeous. She couldn't really believe that once upon a time he was hers. She also couldn't believe that she walked away from him. God, she was young and stupid back then.

Lizzy dozed off after a while. Soon she was woken by Joey. He had parked the car.

"Hey," He said as he brushed some strands of her hair from her face and she stirred, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, we're here."

Lizzy yawned and stretched as she started to look out the window.

"Wait, don't look yet. Close your eyes and I'll come around and guide you," Joey said.

Lizzy looked at him quizzically, but closed her eyes. She heard Joey open his car door and get out, closing the door behind him. She then heard him open her door. She felt down for her seatbelt and unbuckled it. She felt for the edge of the door, but found his hand instead. He grasped her hand in one hand and placed his other gently on the back of her head guiding her out the door.

"Careful," He said softly, "Watch your head."

Lizzy swallowed thickly as she stood, eyes closed. She heard him shut her door. Then she felt him place a hand over her eyes and his other arm around her waist.

"No peaking," Joey said softly. She felt him move forward and she followed his leave. Her heart was pounding from both the apprehension for the surprise but also the sensation of his touch. It was gentle, but firm at the same time somehow and it gave her chills all the way up her spine.

"Joey," Lizzy breathed his name, "Where are we..."

"Okay, open your eyes," Joey said, releasing hold on her, stepping to the side and back.

Lizzy opened her eyes and stared up at an orange colored building. On either side of the top corner of the building read 'Desilu Studios.' The outside was decorated with what was styled to look like film reel with images from various episodes of the show "I Love Lucy," and along the outside of the building hung flags that bestowed Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz's faces.

Lizzy felt her lips part with a gasp of surprise as she looked at the building across the street and then the sides of her lips pull up in a smile, "Joey...what is this place?"

"It's a museum they just opened not too long ago. We're in Jamestown. Apparently that's where-"

"Lucille Ball grew up!" Lizzy exclaimed, finishing his sentence as she looked excitedly at the building clapping her hands together and hopping up and down excitedly.

Joey was next to her and smiled his deep brown eyes gazing at her, "There it is."

Lizzy turned to him with a grin on her face, "What is?"

"I call it your Notre-Dame smile. It's the same smile you had when..."

"...We were at Notre-Dame," Lizzy finished for him, nodding slowly studying his face before turning back to the building in front of her.

"I always told myself that if I ever got the chance, I'd try to make you smile like that again. Then, the other day I heard about this place and I remembered you were a big fan so I thought maybe this would do it," Joey explained. His deep brown eyes bore into her before he turned and looked at the building and nodded, "I mean, I know it's not Notre-Dame but...still I'm glad I got you to smile like that."

Lizzy watched him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had gone through all the trouble just to make her happy. She didn't even know what to do or think at that point.

 _'Oh, fuck it,'_ Lizzy thought to herself as she turned to him wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. Joey froze, for a moment before he returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Joey...I..." Lizzy started to say, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt and her heart thundering in her chest. She was sure he could feel it.

"Yeah?" Joey asked. She could feel him resting his chin on top of her head.

Lizzy sighed out, "I...love this. Thank you."

"Mmmm," Joey hummed, "I'm glad."

Lizzy sighed and she reluctantly let him go, pulling away and looking back up at the museum, biting her lip and smiling.

"So...do you actually want to go in or do you just want to stare at it?" Joey teased.

Lizzy turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the sentiment and they laughed. She then took a deep breath before she cautiously took his hand before walking across the street. He squeezed hers back in response.

The whole time inside the museum Lizzy held Joey's hand. Either he didn't mind, or he wanted to. God, she wasn't sure what this meant. He must still feel something for her though. She tried not to overthink it as they walked around together. They walked around, looking at the pictures, costumes, sets pieces, and artifacts in the museum.

"They made such a cute couple, didn't they?" Lizzy whispered to Joey as they were looking at pictures on the wall, "A gorgeous red and a tall, dark, handsome singer."

"Good couple," Joey nodded with a shrug before he looked down at her again, "I wonder what went wrong."

"Well, I guess they...wait. We're talking about them, right?" Lizzy asked turning and looking up at Joey.

Joey just gave a slightly smile and shrug before looking back at the picture. He released her hand from hers before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "Whatever makes you happy."

Lizzy bit her lip before she looked back up at him, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, I think there are some places across the street. We can get an early dinner then head back to my place," Joey responded.

Lizzy just nodded as she leaned into him. He started to walk but she caught him by the waist, surprising him. She pulled him close, nuzzling into his chest and sighing. Joey wrapped one of his arms around her and with his free hand he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

She then released her hold on him and walked out the door with him. This time he took her hand in his. They spotted a restaurant down the street called the Havana Cuban Café. Lizzy asked him to go there since it would only be fitting since Desi Arnaz was Cuban. Joey shrugged and agreed, saying that he would pretty much eat anything.

After their early dinner they walked out into the street back to Joey's car. Lizzy folded her arms across her chest, "Geez, it got cold! I should have brought my jacket with me."

"Here," Joey said. He took his leather jacket off before draping it over her shoulders.

"But...won't you be cold?" Lizzy asked.

"I'll be fine," Joey said with a shrug and gave her a wink.

"You are just...so sweet to me," Lizzy said biting her lip as closed the jacket around her, "Why?"

Joey paused. He turned to her, his eyes burning, "I think you already know why."

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked back at him nervously.

 _'Kiss me,'_ She thought hard at him, wishing he could read her mind, _'Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.'_

Joey turned again. He placed a hand on the small of her back guiding her back to his car. He opened the door for her. Once she got in she let out a sigh. He walked around the car and got in in the driver's seat.

Lizzy cleared her throat and she looked through the CD book, "Sorry I was such a lousy DJ on the way here. I'll try to do better on the way back."


	7. Open Arms

They rode in silence mostly on the way back. Lizzy changed CD's whenever need be. She glanced at him every so often, unable to read the expression on his face. She swallowed thickly and tried to get comfortable. She wished she could read his mind and know what he was thinking.

They made it back to his apartment. They climbed the stairs and walked in.

"I'm...gonna shower," Joey said. "Make yourself comfortable."

Lizzy nodded slightly. Joey disappeared into the bathroom. She went into the bedroom and took her boots and socks off and padded around the apartment barefoot. Once Joey was done in the shower she took her turn.

After her shower she had changed into her night clothes and sat on the bed and thought to herself...what was going on? Joey had gone through so much trouble all day making her happy. What did it mean? Was he just trying to make amends for the past, or was there still something there?

His words replayed in her head, _"I think you already know why."_

Well, no she fucking didn't. She realized there was only one way to find out. They needed to clear the air...once and for all.

"Joey?" Lizzy called from the bedroom. She had left the door open.

"Yeah?" Joey called back from elsewhere in the apartment. She figured he must be lying on the couch. She was sure he was tired from all the driving. But...they needed to talk. Really talk.

"Are you asleep?" Lizzy asked before smacking herself on the forehead. Of course he wasn't asleep, otherwise he wouldn't be answering. "I mean...can you come here a minute?"

She heard him get up and move around. He appeared in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked.

Lizzy nodded, "Yeah...I just...I want to talk."

"Oh," Joey nodded, "Okay, sure. You want to come out here and-"

Lizzy shook her head. She then lay down and patted the bed next to her. Joey raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to bite you," Lizzy joked.

Joey laughed a little then shrugged, "Well, I didn't think that. I just...thought you might feel weird if I..."

"If I felt weird about it I wouldn't ask you to, now come on. I just wanna talk a little."

Joey let out a little sigh before he climbed onto the other side of the bed, lying on his side, propping his head up with his hand, eyeing her, "Okay then."

Lizzy also lay on her side facing him, but snuggled a little into the pillow and sighed, "Thank you for everything today Joey."

"Hey, I was just glad to make you happy," Joey said with a shrug.

"But...why?" Lizzy asked him, "I mean...you went through so much trouble and...I just wanted to know why."

Joey gazed back at her for a moment his eyes searching hers. She could tell he was choosing his words carefully. Finally he responded, "Let's just say I like seeing you happy."

"Hmmm," Lizzy hummed to herself as she thought about his response. She glanced down at the bed then back at him, "I want to ask you to do something for me, but I'm kinda afraid to."

"Hmmm," Joey echoed Lizzy's hum and he nestled down into the pillow next to hers as he studied her expression, "You can ask me anything."

Lizzy let out a sigh of apprehension and smiled at him bashfully.

Joey lifted his head a little as he looked at her somewhat amused raising his eyebrow at her, "Oh, come on. You gotta tell me what it is now, Lizzy."

"Could you...call me baby like you used to?" Lizzy asked as she brought her hand to her lips and nibbled gently against the pad of her thumb.

Joey stared at her, the corner of his lips turning up in a smile, "Oh..." he said softly, in a tone that gave her goosebumps, "Oh, baby, is that all you wanted?"

Lizzy giggled a little and squirmed and Joey noticed her goosebumps.

"Are you cold or...was that me?"

Lizzy just pointed at him before she reached up and brushed her ginger hair over her face, covering her blush.

Joey chuckled before her reached over and brushed her hair back gently as he looked at her, a look of longing was in his eyes then.

"Baby, why'd you leave the way you did?" Joey's voice broke as he asked. "You...didn't even say goodbye. You didn't leave me a note or anything...just..." Joey then glanced up at the dream catcher above the bed, "I just...could never understand that."

Lizzy sighed, seeing the sadness in his eyes, she shook her head slightly before she responded, "I thought... it was the only way I could move on and get over you. Otherwise, I thought we'd both be trapped in the same cycle of me getting jealous and being insecure and all that and you getting frustrated with me and feeling guilty. I didn't want to do that to you. And... I didn't think I could ever really make you happy."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked lifting his head furrowing his brow, "I _was_ happy."

"I just felt like...I stressed you out too much when you were on the road and you didn't need me to keep making you feel bad while you were out doing what you were born to do. And, well, I kinda thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Joey shook his head slightly before he settle back onto the pillow with a sigh, "No matter what I did you never understood how much I loved you."

"Oh come on, Joey, you were a rock star on the rise," Lizzy insisted, which was met with doubtful look and scoff from Joey, "And I was just some...average girl. I thought for sure you would meet someone...I don't know, more talented and interesting than me. Maybe like an actress or another musician or something."

Joey stared at Lizzy studying her very carefully for a moment before he sighed again, "Like I said...you never understood how much I loved you. Do you remember what I asked you at the airport in Paris?"

Lizzy breathed for a moment and at that moment wished she could hide away from him to collect herself, but relented, "You asked me if...I wanted to get married. If getting married would have helped."

Joey nodded, "Yeah, I know it wasn't much of a proposal but...I would have."

They stared at each other for a moment but it felt longer. Lizzy blinked feeling at any minute tears would come. _'No, no, no, not now,'_ she told herself.

Joey sighed a little but then propped his head up in his hand again all while maintaining eye contact with her, "Do you remember the night we first met?"

Lizzy furrowed her brow a bit before she nodded.

"I saw you from across the concert hall where you were working. Scott was giving me so much shit for not going to talk to you right away, but when I did...God, I knew you were cute from afar but up close you were just so...gorgeous. Then later when we were talking you told me you had just graduated college...I thought to myself, ' _man, this chick is totally out of my league._ '"

Lizzy raised her head slightly as she looked at him confused, "Why...would you think that?"

"You're beautiful and smart and....I figured you would think that I was just...a dumb hick from the sticks," Joey responded with a sigh.

Lizzy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she sat up further looking at him, "Joey, I would never-"

"I know," He interrupted, "And I knew I absolutely wanted to be with you. I never questioned it. I just felt like the luckiest guy in the world and I was determined to never lose you. I just...couldn't make you see that no matter what I did."

"Joey," Lizzy said and a tear rolled down her cheek. She moved close to him and wrapped and arms around his neck pulling him close resting her chin on top of his black mane of curls, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."

She felt him take a deep breath against her chest before she felt him snake and arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"So...did it work?" Joey murmured softly, voice muffled. She could feel his lips brush the skin of her chest as he spoke.

"Did what work?" Lizzy asked softly brushing her fingers through his raven curls.

"Moving away...did it make you get over me?" Joey asked, "Because...I never really got over you."

Lizzy sighed slightly before she responded, "No, Joey. It didn't. You're a tough act to follow."

Joey chuckled a little and sighed slightly as he held her close. Lizzy continued to brush her fingers through his midnight curls. She then pulled back and he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes mixed with longing and desire. Lizzy felt her chest ache as she looked at him. She swallowed before she moved closer to him, their noses brushing against each other. He caught her lips with his once familiar soft lips. Lizzy moaned out against the kiss as she felt Joey part his lips, looking to deepen the kiss. She then hooked one of her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her. She felt as he unwound his arm from her waist and then stroked his hand along her thigh and he let out a deep, throaty moan before he rolled on top of her. She couldn't deny him. Their tongues pushed against each other and she felt his hands brush along the skin of her arms and back down to her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Joey broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of kiss along her jaw and then down her neck as Lizzy gasped for air.

"Joey," Lizzy breathed as she felt him brushing her lips about her neck and down to her shoulder, "Joey, what are we doing?"

Joey stopped and breathed deeply. He lifted himself up off of her so he could look down at her. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair pushing his bangs back, "I... don't know..."

She looked at him and grabbed his shoulders pulling him back down towards her, "I didn't say stop."

"Oh!" Joey mumbled, "Oh, baby."

"Joey, please," Lizzy squirmed underneath him as she felt him kissing down along her chest and to the neckline on her nightshirt, "Please, please..."

"Tell me what you want, baby," Joey mumbled against her skin. She could feel his breath tickle her skin.

"Just....touch me everywhere," Lizzy moaned.

Joey sat up on his knees. His eyes blazed down at her as he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it away. He then pulled her up to a seating position and took the hemline of her night shirt in his fingers and slowly pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side. Lizzy immediately folded her arms across her tits. Joey tilted his head slightly as he eyed her puzzled. She then slowly lowered her arms exposing her tits to him.

"Oh, God," Joey murmured as her gently brushed his fingers along her breastbone in between them, "God, you're beautiful."

Joey pushed her back down onto the mattress. He cupped both of her tits as he gave them a gentle massage as he kissed down, down, down to the waistband of her cotton shorts. He glanced up at her and raised his head.

"Are...you sure?" Joey asked as he released one of her tits and brought his fingers to the waist band of her shorts, running the tips of his fingers along the band.

"Take them off and you tell me," Lizzy whispered as she coyly raised an eyebrow.

Joey smirked a little. He sat back up on his knees and brought his other hand to her waist band. The then peeled the shorts down off her legs and tossed them aside leaving her completely nude in front of him.

Lizzy shifted a little on the bed before she spread her legs a little for him, "Well, what do you think? Am I sure?"

Joey looked up and down along her body before meeting her eyes again, "Hmmm, can't quite tell."

"Give it a feel then," Lizzy suggested with a shrug.

Joey hummed. He placed one hand on her thigh and the other her reached brushed along her folds. She let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers brushing along her most sensitive spot. She bit her lip and squirmed.

"You like that?" Joey murmured, "Tell me."

"Uh-huh," Lizzy moaned as she felt the tips of his fingers teasing her, "Yeah, I...want it."

"More?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Lizzy pressed her lips against each other trapping her moan inside her mouth.

She felt as he pushed a finger inside and moved it around, "Mmmm, baby, does that feel good?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Lizzy breathed and then parted her lips, "More, please, Joey."

Joey slid his finger out then pushed two back inside and her back arched at the sensation and she moaned.

"How's that?" Joey asked his voice low and soft.

Lizzy tried to answer but let out a moan, her pitch increasing. Joey moved the hand that was resting on her thigh to her tit and began massaging the pink nipple that had hardened from her arousal. She squirmed against him. Then, with the hand that was between her folds he rubbed his thumb against her clit causing her to cry out again.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby? I've missed getting you off, so I want you to do it real good for me," Joey breathed.

"Oh, God, yeah!" Lizzy cried as she felt the waves of release coming over her from deep inside her core. She felt her muscles spasm as she looked up at Joey who was watching her intently.

"Oh, yeah, that's my baby. That's my girl," Joey said as he watched her delightedly, "Oh, God, I've missed that."

Lizzy was catching her breath as she lay back on the pillow. Joey withdrew his fingers from her carefully causing a slight whine from her. He started to slink down next to her but roughly pushed him down hard, straddling him, catching him by surprise.

"My turn to have fun," Lizzy whispered kissing him on the lips roughly. She then kissed her way down his neck and to his chest, raking her nails along the sides of his toned torso. She glanced up at him and grinned devilishly at him before flicking one on his nipples with her tongue causing him to grunt and squirm.

"Want it?" Lizzy whispered.

"Hell yeah," Joey nodded.

Lizzy smirked before she gave it a little nip causing him to yelp out and buck up underneath her.

"Hmmmm, Did the Indian Chief miss his cowgirl?" Lizzy murmured in between kisses down his torso and she raked her nails gently along his hips before she gripped the waist band of his flannel pajama pants. She then tugged them down slowly revealing his erection, "Looks like it."

"Oh, baby, you know I did," Joey groaned as he watched her.

She then sat up and tugged his pants completely down and off him before she looked at him.

"I could either blow you or ride you. Which do you want?" Lizzy asked innocently as she kneeled before him resting her hands in her lap.

"Both," Joey moaned out as he fidgeted around, missing her contact.

"Still greedy," Lizzy winked at him.

"Well it's been a long fucking time and I want it all," Joey moaned, "Come on baby, please."

"Please what?" Lizzy whispered, she leaned here head down closer to his erect member as she smiled at him innocently.

"Baby, please, touch me!" Joey moaned out, thrashing his head up, "I need you."

Lizzy then flicked her tongue along the crease of the head of his cock causing him to jolt. She repeated the movement a few more times as she stroked her fingers along his toned thighs before she took one of her hands and cupped his balls and pushed her lips down on to the head of his cock. She pushed down further as she swirled her tongue around as his breathing became more rapid. She released him from her lips before she crawled on top of him and positioned herself above him.

"Oh, Joey," Lizzy moaned as lowered herself down onto his shaft. She paused as she closed her eyes, titling her head back, "Oh, God, I forgot how good you feel."

Joey growled and he sat up, holding her around the waist and he kissed around her neck and shoulders, "Baby."

Lizzy began to raise herself up and then back down, slow at first but then faster and faster.

"God, babe, that feels so fucking good," Joey moaned as she bounced up and down his shaft.

"I want to feel you," Lizzy gasped, "Oh, Joey, please I want to feel it."

"Here it comes," Joey whispered and he felt himself blow his load up inside her as he let out a loud wail of satisfaction.

They caught their breaths as they sat there, her still in his lap, straddling him. He rested his head against her chest as she held him close to her. She kissed the crown of his head as she brushed her fingers though his long, inky black hair. After a few minutes Lizzy pulled back from him slightly so she could look down at him. He looked up and his brown eyes met her green. She leaned down and gently kissed him.

"Hold me while we sleep?" Lizzy whispered softly down at him as she gently caressed his cheek.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Joey murmured.

Lizzy lifted herself up off him and pulled the blankets back and she crawled under the blankets. Joey crawled under next to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her and he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Sweet dreams, baby," Joey whispered before he soft began humming _'Open Arms'_ by Journey.


	8. The Morning After

Joey let out a soft moan as he sensed sunrays brush across his face. His eyelashes fluttered as his eyes threatened to open. He was sprawled back onto his back, his head barely meeting the pillow above him. He wasn't sure what happened. Last he remembered he was holding her tightly against his body with no intention of ever letting her go again. A groan rumbled in his throat as he blindly rolled back over onto his side to wrap himself around her body again.

"You awake babe?" Joey murmured as he reached for her.

His grasp was met with empty mattress. His eyes popped open and he sat up with a start as he stared down bewilderedly down at the empty space next to him on the bed.

"Lizzy?" Joey whispered as he sat up and looked around his bedroom scanning for her. Nothing.

Joey let out a nervous breath as he shifted himself out of the bed and found his flannel night pants. He pulled them on before exiting the open door of the bedroom.

Joey walked down the short, narrow hallway (if you could even call it that) to the family room and looked from the family room to the kitchen to the tiny little dining area that was occupied by his pool table. No sign of her.

 _'Had it all been a dream? Couldn't be...'_ Joey thought to himself as his heart pounded and brow furrowed as he rested his hands on his hips.

Suddenly he heard the knob of his door jiggle and turn and the door swung open. In walked Lizzy with a brown paper bag. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him with a gentle nibble of her bottom lip, "Morning, Chief."

Joey let out an exhale of a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "I always hated when you did that."

"Did what?" Lizzy asked as she furrowed her brow before she ambled her way over to the kitchenette. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn the day before...the soft yellow turtleneck with the plaid skirt and knee high boots. Joey glanced at the skirt just as he had done the day before, with the desire to run his fingers up her thighs and explore.

Joey's eyes then met hers, "That thing you do when you disappear while I'm asleep. I've always hated that. "

Lizzy glanced at him with a slight smirk on her face and then shrugged, "Well you didn't have any food in your cupboards or fridge, you goof! I wanted to make you breakfast so I had to go out. Oh..." Lizzy set his keys on the counter of the kitchenette, "I'm sorry, I borrowed your car without asking. I hope you aren't mad. I...just wasn't sure how far you were from a grocery store and I had to go on a little adventure."

Joey walked up closer to Lizzy in the kitchenette. She had set the paper bag down on the counter and began unloading it into the fridge and pantry, "You can borrow my car any time you want."

Lizzy paused as she was putting a carton of milk in the fridge as she coyly bit her lip and looked into his eyes, "Seriously, how have you been surviving without me?"

Joey stepped even closer to her so their bodies were within a foot of each other before the open fridge and whispered huskily "Barely."

Lizzy shyly averted her gaze as she moved towards the paper bag on the counter and reached in for a box of pancake mix, "I thought maybe I'd make pancakes for breakfast."

Joey then grabbed her hips and turned her to face him before he pressed his lips against hers. He backed her up against the counter of the kitchenette before he lifted her up onto it. His hands moved up from her hips and wrapped around her waist and he pushed his lips deeper into hers, parting them and running his tongue along her lips begging for entrance.

"Mmmm,"Lizzy moaned before she pulled away, "Wait...what are we doing?"

Joey sighed as he bowed his head, still holding her around the waist and whispered, "Baby, I don't know but..." Joey looked up at her. He reached up and caressed from her cheek down to her jawline, "But, doesn't this feel right? You and me?"

Lizzy nodded and exhaled as she gently lowered her arms from his shoulders so that her hands were clutching the edge of counter that she was perched upon. Joey moved back slightly but didn't break eye contact.

Joey watched her for a moment before he sighed, "I want to see you again."

Lizzy's green eyes flashed at him, "Well, I'll be in New York again for dress shopping with all the other bridesmaids in a month, so...maybe then?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, okay, but...I don't want to wait that long."

Lizzy's lips pulled up in a smile, "Well, if you happen to find yourself in Cleveland, stop by the Rock Hall. I'd be glad to give you a tour."

Joey smirked slightly before he stepped closer to her again. He gently ran his fingers along her thighs. His fingers barely crossed under the hem of her skirt before he leaned in again and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so she could wrap her legs around his waist. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the other trailed its way gently forward looking for her tit to caress.

"Joey," Lizzy hummed softly between kisses before she pulled away again and let out a sigh of frustration, "Joey, seriously, what are we doing here?"

Joey released his hold on her again, raising his hands, "Babe...I...I don't know..."

Lizzy shook her head slightly as she caught her breath and looked at him, her green eyes were glowing with desire.

After a few moments of them staring at each other she finally piped up, "Well....maybe we shouldn't put a label on this and just....let things progress naturally."

"You mean," Joey responded in a hushed tone, "Just...see where this goes?"

Lizzy nodded, "Yeah. And...maybe we should just keep things between us for now...until we figure things out."

"If that's what you want," Joey responded with a shrug and a nod.

Lizzy tilted her head as she looked back at him before she asked, "What do you want?"

"Same thing I've always wanted. I'm pretty consistent like that," Joey said with a smirk on his lips.

"Spell it out for me."

"Y..." Joey closed the gap between them again with a single stride, "O....U." He then gently reached up and caressed her cheek down to her jawline again before he softly kissed her lips.

Lizzy's lips curled up into a smile before she looked down bashfully before she looked back up at him, "That's sweet honey but we have to think about this logically. We don't even live in the same state anymore. I just think...we shouldn't rush things. Especially since, well, things went south for us last time."

"Okay," Joey nodded with a shrug, "Okay, we'll just see how things go and play it by ear. No labels, no expectations. Well...maybe one expectation..."

"Oh?" Lizzy raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, "And what might that be?"

Joey grinned devilishly at her before he leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. His hands traveled to her ass that was sitting on top of the counter before he whispered, "You let me give this cute little rump of yours a squeeze every time I see you."

Lizzy giggled and then nodded as she attempted to hide her smile, "Okay, Chief. You can have a butt squeeze whenever you see me."

Joey chuckled before he leaned forward again and moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist and gave her a long kiss, "Baby, come back to bed."

"Mmmmm," Lizzy sighed into his kiss, "But...what about breakfast?"

"Bed first. Then breakfast. Please...Kitten?" Joey whispered, barely pulling away so his lips brushed hers.

Lizzy smiled at his use of his old nickname for her. She then pushed Joey back and hopped down from the counter, "Maybe...if you can catch me."

Lizzy bolted in the direction of the bedroom giggling and Joey followed close behind.

Awhile later Joey was laying with Lizzy sighing as she gently rested her head against his chest and an arm wrapped around his lean waist tightly. He had one arm draped around her body as his other hand combed it's fingers gently through her hair.

"Hmmmm," Lizzy whispered softly, "I should have gotten some ice cream while I was out."

"Really, Lizzy?" Joey asked gruffly. His eyes were closed as he had been lying peacefully with her wrapped up in his arms. A crease formed between his eyebrows.

"Mmmm-hmmmm, I wish I had some ice cream right now," Lizzy nodded with a grin spreading across her lips as she turned her head up and looked at him.

"Lizzy," Joey murmured as his eyes opened and he looked down at her, "Last time you mentioned ice cream to me you dumped me on my ass...."

"Honey, I know," Lizzy breathed before she sat up and rolled on top of him, straddling him. She then leaned down close to him, "So now we have to make a happy ice cream memory and...this is what I want to do," Lizzy whispered, before she gently kissed him on the lips. She brought her index finger to the top of his chest, "I want to dribble some ice cream from here all the way down to," She trailed her finger slowly to just above his naval, "Here and just....lick it off." Lizzy then leaned down and gently dragged her pink tongue up along his chest as her green eye blazed up at his brown reminding him of a little sex kitten. His breathing intensified as she did.

"Okay, let's get some ice cream," Joey said attempting to sit up, "But you're coming with me."

Lizzy sat up on him and laughed, "Oh, honey, maybe next time. I have to get back to New York City. My flight back to the city leaves this afternoon"

Joey groaned, "Uhn-uh."

"Yes-huh," Lizzy retorted as she dismounted him and began gathering up her clothing, "I have to fly back to Cleveland tomorrow morning."

"Stay one more night. I'll drive you back early tomorrow morning."

"Oh, honey, I wish I could," Lizzy said as she put on her bra and clasped it behind her soon followed by her panties, "But, I gotta get back. We'll see each other soon, though. Also, I promised you breakfast, so I need to get cracking on that."

"Why not just fly to Cleveland straight from here?" Joey asked as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand as he watched her dress, "Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Well, yeah," Lizzy said, "But when I originally booked my flight I didn't realize I'd be heading up here so...I need to get back down to the city."

Joey sighed resignedly, "Okay. Okay, I just wish we had some more time together right now."

"Me too, Chief," Lizzy said as she pulled her turtleneck over her head, "But, I'm glad for the time we had."

Joey nodded silently.

"Okay, breakfast then...will you take me to the airport?" Lizzy asked turning to him hopefully.

"Of course, Kitten," Joey nodded. He sat up in bed as well so he could change as well. He looked forward to breakfast but dreaded the thought of losing her again... even temporarily. 


	9. A LIttle Ginger

On their way to the airport Lizzy had turned to Joey and asked, “You know, I forgot to even ask…how come you decided to move back upstate?”

“Oh, a lot of reasons,” Joey said as he drove, “One, so I could be closer to my family. I can drive to see my parents in less than an hour now. Also…things weren’t looking good for Anthrax for a while there. I didn’t even know if the band would continue on after the last tour. And, well, the house where I used to live was too big for just me anyway. It wasn’t so bad when you were there but after you left I couldn’t even go into a room without being haunted by some memory of you so…”

Lizzy reached over and placed a hand on his thigh and gave it squeeze as she watched him. He glanced at her and gave a half smiled before he reached his hand down and clutched hers.

He parked the car at the airport and got out, grabbing her bag from the backseat. He was going to walk her in and spend every last second he could with her. He slung her bag over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her as they walked in together. He walked with her through security and to her gate where they waited together. They stood by the window where they could the planes land. He set her bag down at their feet and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head. He felt her lean against his embrace and nuzzle into his chest.

“I don’t want you to go,” Joey said softly as he held her.

“I know,” Lizzy said with a sigh, “Neither do I, but I gotta get back home.”

Joey let out a soft hum, understanding.

Soon her flight was called and they had to say goodbye, “Call me when you land. And call me when you get home,” Joey said. He they had exchanged phone numbers before they had even left his apartment, “I’ll want to know you made it home safe.”

“Okay,” Lizzy said as she pulled away from him. She stooped down to grab up her bag and she looked back up at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. He felt her grab his hand and give it one last squeeze before she turned and left.

Joey sighed as he watched her glance back at him one last time before disappearing into the gate. He couldn’t help but remember the last time he watched her leave on a plane…Paris. Then he didn’t see her for years.

True to her word she called him. When she was back in New York City and again when she made it home to Cleveland. He was relieved to know she was safe, but he missed her. She brought him a certain warmth had had never really found with anyone else. They called each other a couple times a week over the next two weeks, but they usually had to keep their conversations short due to the rates of long distance calling.

Then Joey decided one weekend he would just go down and see her. He played a show with Chief Big Way Friday night and was up early Saturday morning. He didn’t tell her he was coming. He thought it would be better if he would surprise her. It was only a five hour drive.

He left Syracuse that morning, directions in hand and a bag packed. He figured he’d stay until Monday. He could get a hotel room somewhere since he knew she was living with her sister.

He drove thinking about it. He couldn’t wait for her to be in his arms again, where she belonged.

He made the drive and was relieved he didn’t have too much trouble. He parked the car and got out, gazing at the unique structure of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. It was like a glass pyramid right on the shore of Lake Erie. He wasn’t exactly sure if she was working that day, but he hoped she was, otherwise he’d have to switch to Plan B…call her and tell her way he was.

Joey walked through the doors. He looked around the lobby. He was already impressed. Cars were suspended above him from the ceiling and the electric sign from U2’s Zoo TV tour was mounted against the windows. He also spotted the old awning from CBGB’s above a doorway leading into one of the exhibit areas. To his right there was what appeared to be a gift shop. To his left he saw the information desk. He walked that way.

“Hello, and welcome to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. How might I rock your world?” The man behind the counter asked, in an accent Joey thought sounded Hispanic. He glanced at his nametag that read Andrés.

“Hi, I was looking to get a tour,” Joey said, “I’m from out of town.”

“Okay, I would be glad to set you up with a tour,” Andrés nodded.

“Is Lizzy working today?”

Andrés looked up at Joey and eyed him amused, “What is it with all the cute ones requesting her? Sure, let me go find her. I think she just clocked in from lunch.”

Andrés walked from behind the desk and walked to what appeared to be a backroom. The door read ‘Employees Only.’ Andrés disappeared behind it while Joey waited. The door opened again. A tall lanky guy whose long wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail emerged. He took one look at Joey and his eyes doubled inside before he turned and walked back into the ‘Employee’s Only’ door.

 _‘That was…odd…’_ Joey thought to himself, perplexed.

Soon the door opened again. Andrés walked out first and then…there she was. His sweet Lizzy. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A smile spread across her face as her eyes met his. She started to walk toward him when the lanky guy followed her out the door. He grabbed her by the elbow and whispered something into her ear as he looked at Joey, his eyes still enormous. Lizzy nodded and laughed and gave him a pat on his shoulder as he released her arm and she continued to walk up to Joey.

She stood before Joey, he green eyes sparkling, and said, “Hello, and welcome to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. My name is Lizzy, and I’ll be your tour guide for today.”

She nodded at Andrés who nodded back at her and then gestured for Joey to follow her. They walked down a darkened hallway that dead ended before Lizzy looked around apprehensively. She then opened a door in corner before she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in with her, closing it behind her. They were in a broom closet.

“Hi,” Lizzy said as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Baby,” Joey murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and gave her a kiss, “I missed you.”

“What are you doing here?” Lizzy asked before kissing him again.

“I missed you,” Joey repeated kissing her again on the lips and then leaned down and kissed along her neck, “Surprised?”

“Mmmm,” Lizzy sighed as she leaned into him and titled her head back giving him more access to her neck, “Oh, yeah. Totally.”

He felt her sigh against him as he reached down and gave her butt a gentle squeeze, “And this rump. I missed this too.”

Lizzy giggled softly before she looked at him, “I really want to blow you right now.”

Joey’s eyes widened, “Oh, God, I want that too but, uh, I don’t want you getting in trouble at work.”

“I know,” Lizzy giggled and then nuzzled his chest, “I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it.”

“Who was that guy with long hair, by the way? He gave me the strangest look when he saw me,” Joey murmured into her hair.

“Oh, yeah, Justin. He’s a huge fan. He saw you and freaked out and said I have to introduce you,” Lizzy laughed a little, “He demanded to know how I know Anthrax since he saw me with Frankie when he came by, and he wants to know when Scott will be coming.”

“Oh,” Joey laughed, “Okay, that explains it.”

“Okay, so, what do you want to see first?’ Lizzy asked Joey, looking at him.

“Well, I’ve always been a big fan of your tits,” Joey said thoughtfully as he brought his fingers up to the neckline of her shirt. He hooked his index finger into the neckline and pulled it so he could sneak a peek as her bra, a silky black one, “But, uh, there are so many good parts, it’s hard to choose.” Joey ran his fingers back down her front, gently caressing her torso over the material of her shirt and stopping just over the waist line of her black pants.

“I meant which exhibit,” Lizzy breathed out a laugh and bit her lip at him.

Joey snickered, “I know. I don’t care. I just want you to walk nice and slow ahead of me so I can watch your cute little butt while you work.”

Lizzy leaned up again and kissed him, “Okay, well, my favorite exhibits are downstairs. I helped design some of them. Wanna see?”

Joey nodded, “Hell yeah.”

Lizzy went up on her tiptoes one last time and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she nodded, “Okay.”

Lizzy pulled away from him as much as she could, granted there was not much space in the closet, and cracked open the door. She peeked out before exiting, leaving the door ajar. Joey hesitated before he followed suit. She glanced back up at him with a smirk on her lips before tossing her ponytail and ambled on forward, not too fast though, so he could watch her ass as she worked.

“So,” Joey said clearing his throat as they stopped before an exhibit for the Beatles that included costumes from the Sgt. Pepper album, “I thought I could take you to dinner tonight and…I need to find a hotel.”

Lizzy bit her lips as she tried to hide her smile as she stared straight forward at the exhibit, “Sure…we can go to Little Italy…that’s where Frankie, Melanie, and I went to when we were here. All the best Italian restaurants are there.”

Joey hummed delightfully at the thought, “Oh, yeah, that sounds good. And then for dessert…I want something with a little ginger…”

Lizzy looked him wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape and she smiled again, “I’m sure we could arrange that.”

Joey hummed again, “Yep…a little ginger. That sounds good.”

They continued looking through the exhibits until closing time. Joey occasionally would glance around to make sure they were alone before he would give her butt a little pat, causing Lizzy to giggle and squirm a little. They made their way back to the lobby.

“Yo, Lizzy, mamacita, phone call for you!” Andrés said from the desk as he saw her walk by.

“Oh, okay,” Lizzy said with a nod before she turned to look back at Joey, “Wait here?”

Joey nodded as he watched her approach the desk. She picked up the receiver and began nodding, “Yeah, yeah, sure. No problem.” She hung up the phone and returned to him, “We need to make a pit stop before dinner. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I drove though so I’ll have to follow you.”

“Okay,” Lizzy responded. They headed out to the parking lot. Lizzy walked up to her car, Joey followed her closely. She turned to him, “Where’d you park?” Joey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before kissing her on the lips deeply followed by several little pecks. Lizzy giggled and squirmed against him, “Joey…”

Suddenly they heard a voice clear. They turned to see the tall lanky guy with brown hair. Lizzy laughed a little before she cleared her own throat and said, “Joey, I’d like you to meet my colleague Justin. Justin…meet Joey Belladonna!”

“Dude!” Justin then said as he walked forward, his eyed wide and a gleeful smile on his face.

“Hey, man,” Joey nodded, still holding onto Lizzy, flashing him the horns. He then released his hold on Lizzy and Justin approached.

They stood there for a moment as Justin gushed to Joey about what a big fan he was. Joey was extremely attentive, nodding at Justin and shook his hand. Lizzy stood with a hand pressed against her lips, hiding and amused smile.

“…anyway, Lizzy said she knew you but, like, I didn’t know she _knew you_ , knew you, you know?”

“We go way back,” Joey said with a shrug and an amused smirk on his face.

“Okay, well, I won’t take up any more of your time. But you come back, dude, okay?” Justin said flashing Joey the horns as he turned and walked away.

“Hell yeah,” Joey said and returned the favor. Once Justin was out of earshot he turned to Lizzy, “Well, he’s friendly.”

“He’s a doll,” Lizzy nodded, “You probably made his year just now. Anyway, I do have to go. You gonna follow me?”

“Yeah. Where we going?” Joey asked as he looked down at her.

“I gotta pick up my favorite little guy.”


	10. A Little Man and Shepherd's Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has be reposted on Joey Belladonna's birthday. Happy birthday, Joey! <3

Lizzy kissed Joey again before she got into her car. Joey dashed to his car with a quizzical look on his face, wondering where they were going and what she meant by that last statement. He jumped into his car that was across the parking lot and fired up the engine before following her green Fiesta out the parking lot. They drove for about maybe ten minutes before turning into the parking lot of a...daycare? Joey parked perplexed before getting out of the car.

"Come on," Lizzy gestured for him to follow her into the daycare. He obliged and followed her inside.

They walked through the doors and were met with a woman with deep olive skin and a short, sassy haircut.

"Ah, Lizzy!" The woman said in recognition.

"Hey, Jen," Lizzy responded before she turned towards Joey, "He's with me."

"Okay, then," The woman nodded, "Head on in."­­­

Lizzy and Joey walked into the building and he followed her down a hallway before stopping at a door. Lizzy turned the knob on the door and opened it carefully."

"Li-li! Li-li!" A little boy with soft ginger hair yelled gleefully upon the sight of her. His short little legs ran as fast as they could for her as she crouched down and caught him up in a bear hug. She stood and perched him on her hip.

"Hey, Paul-bear! How's my little man?" Lizzy asked as she rubbed her nose against his and he let out a giggle. She then looked at Joey, "This is Joey. Can you say Joey?"

Paul looked at Joey for a moment before smiling and burying herself against her neck and into her hair.

"Sorry, he's shy," Lizzy said with a shrug.

"I...guess he takes after you then?" Joey let out an apprehensive laugh.

Another woman, Joey assumed she was the teacher approached Lizzy, "No incidents today. He napped well and had his snack at 4:30."

"Great, thank you!" Lizzy nodded, "Come on, buddy. I'll take you home and get you some dinner."

"Hungee!" Paul's muffled little voice yelped out as he clutched her, continuing to bury his head in her neck.

Joey followed Lizzy back out into the parking lot. She balanced Paul on her hip and unlocked her car door. She then crouched in and secured him into the safety seat in the back that Joey hadn't noticed earlier. After she seemed to be satisfied the toddler was secured she closed the door and then faced Joey who looked at her perplexed.

"So...that's...?" Joey asked, his voice trailing off.

"My nephew," Lizzy responded.

"Ah. Nephew," Joey said with a nod, understanding.

"Yeah, I help my sister out with him. Her husband is a pilot and flies international and can be gone for long stretches of time," Lizzy explained as Joey nodded again understanding.

"Okay. For a second I thought-"

"I had a kid that I forgot to mention?" Lizzy asked with a laugh as Joey shrugged and laughed too, "Yeah, I got Frankie and Melanie with that, too. Anyway, we gotta stop back by the house. I'm sorry. It might be a late dinner."

"Oh, hey, that's fine," Joey said with a shrug, "I'm good with whatever."

Lizzy gazed at him for a moment before she went up on her tiptoes again and pushed her lips against his, "You're such a sweetie."

"I try."

Lizzy grinned at him before she walked around her car and got back in. Joey followed suit and followed her once again until they pulled into a neighborhood and pulled up to a house. It was a gray colonial styled house with a large porch in the front. Lizzy parked in the driveway and Joey out in the street. He got out of his car and walked up as he was her setting Paul down onto his feet. He began running to the porch, and carefully took the steps.

"Oh, careful, buddy!" Lizzy called as she chased after him and walked behind him, ready to catch him. Joey joined them as Lizzy was unlocking the door. Once the door opened Paul ran ahead inside.

"Little guy's got a lot of energy!" Joey remarked watching.

"You have no idea," Lizzy let out a laugh as she welcomed him in and close the door behind them, "I'm really sorry about this. We'll go out just as soon as Mary gets home."

"Hey, no worries," Joey smiled and shrugged, "I just wanted to be with you."

Lizzy beamed at him for a moment before she dashed into the kitchen where she heard Paul yelling for her.

"Hungee!" Paul whined as he attempted to open the refrigerator with his little hands.

"Okay, okay!" Lizzy laughed, "Come here!"

She grabbed Paul up and carried him to his high chair. She sat him down and he kicked his little feet apprehensively.

"Grilled cheese or eggs?" Lizzy asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Ceez! Ceez!"

"Grilled cheese it is!" Lizzy nodded. She rummaged around the cupboard retrieving a frying pan and some cooking spray. Joey leaned against the doorway as he watched her with a smile on his face, "How about you? Is there anything I can get you until we go to dinner?"

Joey shrugged and shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well, make yourself at home. You want to watch TV or something while I take care of him?" Lizzy offered as she got out a loaf of bread and some cheese out of the refrigerator

"No, don't worry about me, baby," Joey responded. He then walked over to the kitchen table and sat. He looked over at Paul who was eyeing him shyly and then smiled and hid his head, "Hey there, little guy."

Paul giggled and looked back up at Joey and then hid his face again.

"Paul, it's okay, he's my friend," Lizzy laughed as she looked back at him from the stove.

After a few moments Lizzy had fried up the cheese sandwich and put it on a plastic plate before cutting it into quarters. She fanned it off with her hand before setting it on the table of the high chair.

"It's hot so blow on it," Lizzy instructed. Paul leaned forward and puckered his lips slightly before he blew onto the sandwich, "Good job, buddy."

Paul was taking a bite out of his grilled cheese when the front door opened and closed, "Oi! Anybody home?" A masculine voice with a hint of an Irish accent called.

"Daddy?" Lizzy called back as she turned surprised in the direction the voice called.

"Ah, Elizabeth!" The man called as he ambled into the room. The man had light ginger hair that was sprinkled with white. He was of average height and build but had a certain gruffness about him that Joey could never quite put his finger on, but it was probably due to the fact that this was the man he least wanted to piss off.

Oliver Graves, Lizzy's father.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked ask she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Since when does a father need to have a reason to check in on his daughters and grandson?" Oliver asked cheekily with his Irish humor, "How's my princess?"

"I'm fine, Daddy," Lizzy responded before she turned and looked over at Joey, "Daddy, you remember Joey, right?"

Joey immediately got to his feet. He wished at that moment that had pulled his hair back into a pony tail and had some nicer clothes on as he was currently wearing an Iron Maiden shirt with some jeans. He hadn't expected to see her father.

"Ah, yes, Joseph," Olive said with a nod.

"Hello, sir," Joey said and reached for Oliver's hand who clasped it in return, shaking it.

"And what bring you down to Cleveland, Joseph?" Oliver asked. He had always called Joey by his formal name. He never took it condescendingly but more in a fatherly type of way...the same reason he called Lizzy by her formal name...Elizabeth.

"Just visiting," Joey responded with a shrug and a smile.

"My old roommate is getting married. I'm in the wedding party and so is Joey and I invited him down to for a visit," Lizzy explained quickly.

Oliver regarded Joey for a moment with a nod before he turned to Paul in his high chair who was grinning up at his grandfather delightedly.

"Gammpie!" Paul called with melted cheese on the sides of his lips.

"And how's my little man?" Oliver asked crouching down to look at him, "Bright young boy! Eat up, now!"

"Can I get you anything, Daddy? Something to drink or eat?" Lizzy asked as she moved toward the fridge.

"Ah, I might as well have a beer while I'm here," Oliver responded before he turned to Joey. They had both taken seats at the kitchen table, "How about you, lad?"

"No, thank you, sir," Joey responded his palms were starting to sweat a little.

"I already offered," Lizzy laughed as she cracked open a beer for her father and handed it to him.

The front door opened and close again and in walked Mary who was in her hospital scrubs, "Lizzy, I can't even begin- Oh, Daddy!" Mary said, distracted as she walked into the kitchen. She immediately walked over to give her father a hug and a kiss before kissing her son and then looked at Joey. She was a slender woman with some of the same features as Lizzy...similar face shape with fair, creamy skin. He hair was a darker shade of red and her features more angular. They weren't identical by any means, but you could definitely tell they were sisters.

"Hello," She said with a smile.

"Mary, this is Joey," Lizzy said quickly gesturing to him.

"Joey," Mary nodded for a moment before turning wide-eyed to Lizzy, "Wait, _Joey_?"

Lizzy nodded slightly.

"Joey," Mary then turned and gave him a smile, "Well, it's good to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Joey stood to his feet again and took Mary's hand in his, "Good to meet you as well."

"Okay, well, we were going to head out to dinner so..." Lizzy began to say before Mary interrupted.

"No, nonsense! You need to stay, especially since Daddy is here. I have all the stuff for Shepherd's Pie. Help me, won't you?"

Lizzy turned to Joey who gave her a shrug and a wink, indicating he was fine with whatever.

"Okay..." Lizzy said apprehensively, "I gave Paul some grilled cheese though. He was hungry when we got home."

"Oh..." Mary cooed sweetly as she shuffled up to Paul in his high chair, "Were you hungry, baby?"

"Ah-hah!" Paul nodded with a nod of his head and smile on his face.

"Aunt Lizzy did good?" Lizzy asked also crouching before the toddler.

"Ah-hah!" Paul said again with a nod causing a laugh from everyone.

"Okay, little guy, let's get you cleaned up," Mary said as she pulled him from the high chair. She balanced him on her hip as she took him to the sink. She dampened a rag that was there and wiped his face and hands before she put him down.

Once Paul was set down he looked at Joey and grinned before he ran to him and hugged his lap, "Goey pay?"

"Oh my God," Lizzy gushed, "Joey, he wants you to play with him."

"Oh...oh yeah, sure! Lead the way little guy!" Joey exclaimed getting to his feet again.

Paul ran to a door that was in the kitchen and looked at Mary. She walked over and opened it for him, "He has a little playset outside," Mary explained. "Don't feel obliged or anything."

"Goey! Goey!" Paul was impatiently stomping his little feet.

"I think he'd beg to differ," Joey laughed then looked at her before glancing at Lizzy who was hiding a grin with her hands pressed to her lips, "I don't mind at all."

"Well now," Oliver said as he stood, taking his beer in hand, "I could use a bit of fresh air myself."

Paul grabbed Joey's hand with his little fingers and pulled him outside eagerly to the plastic playset outside. It had a ladder type of structure that led to a slide. As soon as they were out Paul released Joey's hand and ran to the ladder.

"Careful, buddy," Joey said as he ran up behind him as Paul climbed, ready to catch the toddler in case he fell.

"So, Joseph, tell me," Oliver said with a swig of his beer, "How's the music business these days?"

"Oh, um, everything is great," Joey said looking at Oliver, "I actually have a side band now too in upstate New York while Anthrax is on a break."

"Ah, hardworking lad," Oliver nodded, "I always liked that about you."

Joey gently let out a sigh of relief, hoping that Oliver didn't pick up on it. It wasn't that he was afraid of Oliver or felt threatened by him or anything. It was just that he was Lizzy's dad and he always wanted Oliver to approve of him.

"So, does this mean you and my daughter are seeing each other again, then?" Oliver asked glancing at Joey.

Joey gulped slightly as he turned to look at Oliver. He stood and watched Paul gleefully slide down the plastic slide with a giggle before running around to the ladder again. The response, _'We're just friends,'_ was on the tip of his tongue. It's what he and Lizzy had agreed to, right? Keep things between the two of them until they figured it out.

But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I...just want to make her happy," Joey said honestly looking at the Irishman.

Oliver regarded Joey for a moment before giving him a nod, "Good lad."

"Daddy," Lizzy said as she stepped just outside the porch into the yard, "Don't be giving Joey the third degree."

Oliver glanced at Lizzy, "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear!" He then turned and looked at Joey and muttered, "Caught in the act!"

Joey let out a slight laugh with Oliver.

"Daddy, come on, come inside and leave Joey alone," Lizzy requested with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, my love," Oliver nodded. He then clapped Joey on the back, "Good lad, you are."

"Goey! Goey!" Paul then yelled with a gleeful smile.

"Hey, bud!" Joey responded as he watch Paul look at him and then run across the yard. "Ohhh, you want me to chase you, huh? Your aunt likes this game!" He then heard a throat clear and he glanced back at the door. Lizzy was still standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, "Well you do!"

Lizzy laughed and then turned and headed back inside.

Joey than ran after the toddler who was shrieking gleefully across the yard, his little legs running as fast as they could. Joey chased Paul all around the yard until they got back to the play set. Paul climbed to the top and turned and called, "Goey! Goey!"

"Uh, I don't know if it will hold me..." Joey said as he stood next to the playset, looking at the toddler.

"Goey!" The toddler yelled again.

"Okay! I'll try!" Joey laughed and he climbed up. Paul slid down the plastic slide. He then stood and stepped out of the way looking up at Joey with a gleeful smile. Joey then slid down the slide too. Well...he tried to.

Paul let out a shriek of giggles looking at Joey whose hips were stuck in the plastic slide. Mary (who had apparently showered and change her clothes as Lizzy started dinner) and Lizzy then came out upon hearing the toddler and both immediately doubled over in laughter.

"Uh...I'm stuck," Joey laughed as he attempted to wiggle his way down.

"This should be the next Anthrax album cover!" Lizzy laughed and turned to her sister, "Mary, get your camera!"

"Oh no!" Joey laughed before pushed with all his might and popped himself free of the slide, "No way!"

"Oh! So close!" Lizzy laughed.

"Come on, now. Dinner is ready!" Mary said wiping her eye as she laughed. "Come on, baby. Let's play inside now."

Following a dinner filled with Shepherd's pie and Irish soda bread Mary and Lizzy both began collecting up used plates from the table. Joey felt as Lizzy's fingers gentle grazed his hand as she took his plate. Mary then turned to him.

"You'll be staying the night, won't you Joey?"

"Oh, uh, I was going to check in to a hotel," Joey responded. It had gotten late by that point and his eyes burned from how tired he was.

"Oh, nonsense," Mary waved at him dismissively, "You'll stay with us. You can sleep on the couch in the den. Besides, it's getting late."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," Joey explained from his seat looking at Mary.

"It's no trouble, I assure you!" Mary responded as she waved at him reassuringly. 

Joey then glanced at Lizzy who was standing at the sink, beginning to do the dishes. She looked back at him and gave him an apologetic smile and shrug.

Joey then nodded with a smile and shrugged, "Well...okay, then!" 


	11. Nighttime in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee little bit of smut here.

Later that night, Joey found himself sitting on the porch swing with Lizzy. By that point Oliver had said his goodnights to everyone and left to go home. Mary had then taken Paul to his room for a bedtime story. As she carried Paul away he bid everyone 'Ni-Ni' while waving. So, since they were alone Joey wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned up against him.

"Geez, your dad must have had it rough. Between you and Mary I'm sure he was beating off all the boys with sticks when you were growing up."

"Hmmm," Lizzy said thoughtfully as she leaned into Joey's lean yet toned chest, "No. That's what his shotgun is for."

Joey's eyes widened in a panic with Lizzy's response before she laughed, "Kidding, honey."

"Very funny," Joey responded sarcastically before he planted a kiss on Lizzy's head.

"But, it really wasn't like that all. I was really shy in high school and mostly kept to myself. Especially....well, after mom died," Lizzy stated, her voice trailing off.

Joey brushed his fingers through her hair as he looked at her. She had never really opened up to him about her mom, not even when they were together all those years ago, "Do...you want to talk about it?"

"No...not really," Lizzy sighed again, "Maybe some other time," She then cleared her throat and looked up and Joey with a slight smirk on her face in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Still, I'm not sure how my dad feel if he knew you were banging his youngest daughter."

Joey regarded Lizzy for a moment before he breathed and said, "I know we agreed to not put a label on this but I definitely don't think of it just as 'banging,' Lizzy."

Lizzy hummed and laughed a little as she snuggled into his body and ran her fingers down his chest and stomach. She then traced her fingers to the top of his thigh.

"Babe," Joey whispered softly, "Babe, that's driving me nuts."

"Good," Lizzy smirked up at him, "It's supposed to."

"Tease," Joey grumbled in his throat and mock glared down at her.

"Hmmm, maybe not," Lizzy said before she stood from the porch swing. She eyed him slightly, a wild look in her eyes. Subtle...but it was there. She walked down the porch steps and turned and looked at Joey again and raised her finger and beckoned for him to follow her.

Joey tilted his head slightly before he got to his feet. She then walked briskly down the driveway. Joey followed.

She turned and walked down the sidewalk of the dark, quiet street. Occasionally she'd be caught under a streetlight that would illuminate her hair and skin.

Joey tried to catch up to her. Every time he would quicken his pace, she would quicken hers even more.

Then they were running.

"Lizzy," Joey called after her as he ran to her. He saw her as the street came to an end and there was...a park?

Lizzy ran through the grass and then turned left and disappeared from his view. Joey ran to where he saw her last. He turned and there she was. She was standing at the edge of a wooded area. He could barely make her out in the darkness. She then turned and walked onto a path in the wooded area.

"Lizzy, wait," Joey called as he followed her, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

He walked down the path, careful not to trip over any roots. This wasn't a professionally made path. This was a path made by people walking back and forth, probably over the course of years. 

He stopped and looked around. Where'd she go?

"Psst," He then heard. He looked in the direction the sound came from. There was a large oak tree and then...there was Lizzy learning out from behind it, "Hey, Chief."

"Babe...where we?" Joey asked looking around.

"The park. Come over here," Lizzy said as she reached out her hand. He took it and she guided him over. Behind the tree was a picnic table.

"Odd place for a picnic," Joey said titling his head at it and then looked at her.

"Heh, I think a long time back some high schoolers moved it back here so they could have a place to sit while they smoked pot," Lizzy laughed. "I would come here sometimes when I was in school when I wanted to be alone. Sometimes I would write letters to my mom. Sometimes...I would just hang out by myself. Tonight, though...I just want to be with you." She then turned and leaned her elbows back on the table and looked at him. She then raised her finger and beckoned him to come towards her.

Joey breathed out and he approached her. He snaked an arm around her waist and reached the back of her neck with his other hand before he pushed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm," Lizzy hummed against his lips, "Joey."

He then felt her fingers trail down the front of his shirt down to his belt. She then reached cupped his crotch in her hand and stroked over the material of his jeans.

"Baby, what-" Joey began before she pressed her lips against his again.

He could feel as she unbuckled his belt as she kissed his and Joey's heart raced. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and reached inside grabbing a hold of him.

"I want to blow you," Lizzy whispered into his ears so softly it gave him chills, echoing her sentiment from earlier that day when they were inside the broom closet.

"Oh, God," Joey gasped as he felt her grip tighten before she pulled his member out, he was getting hard.

She was pumped her hand along his dick and she kissed him deeply, getting him even harder before she got down on her knees before him. He felt her push he lips against the tip before giving it a flick with her tongue. She then pushed her lips down along the shaft, swirling her tongue along him.

Joey let out a moan as she felt her working her soft lips and tongue against him before he felt the head build and bubble up in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth and swallowed the scream of satisfaction as he pressed tightly together.

"Oh, babe," Joey laughed as he caught his breath, his heart pounding.

She stood before him, wiping he knees off and giggled, "I've wanted to do that all day."

Joey let out a shaky breath as he pulled his pants back up and refastened his belt. He then pulled her to him, "I need to visit more often."

Lizzy chuckled against his chest, "I'm sorry none of our plans worked out today."

"Mmmm," Joey hummed as he rested his chin on top of her head, "The only thing I cared about was being with you, Kitten."

"Joey..." Lizzy murmured into his chest as she nestled closer into him.

"Yeah?" Joey asked softly. He brought one of his hands up to her hair and stroked his fingers through her soft tendrils.

"I..." Lizzy whispered before she pulled back a little and looked up at him and paused for a moment, "I think we should probably get back."

Joey sighed a little and nodded, "Lead the way, babe."


	12. Wedding Dresses and Mimosas

Two weeks passed since Joey's visit to Cleveland and Lizzy found herself back in New York. She was in the city for dress shopping with Melanie, Mo, Melanie's sister Gina, and her cousin Heather. Good looking blondes ran in their family, apparently. Lizzy sat in between Mo and Gina on the couch in the bridal boutique early in the afternoon and the mimosas were flowing.

Lizzy liked Gina well enough. She was sort of a modern day hippie...as if she were born in the wrong decade. Heather, on the other hand, was much more prissy and high maintenance.

"So, which one of these groomsmen are single anyway?" Heather gushed to Lizzy and Mo as they waited for Melanie to come out in another wedding dress. She had tried on a mermaid styled dress previously and now was looking to try on a ball gown for comparison.

"Hmmm," Mo sat thoughtfully as she took a sip from her champagne glass, "I've been kinda out of the loop since Lizzy moved away and Melanie and Frankie got a place together, so I'm not sure."

"I think Danny's got a date," Lizzy responded casually thinking back to Adrianne back upstate.

"Danny...he's the little short guy, right?" Heather asked scoffing.

"With a heart of gold," Lizzy retorted.

"Sure," Heather rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically, "Well, I'm looking for someone a little taller."

"Well...there's always Charlie," Mo suggested, "He's a good guy."

"Is he darkish one?" Heather asked, brushing her hair absent mindedly behind her ear, "The one with the curly black hair?"

"Oh, no...you're probably thinking of Joey," Mo responded as Lizzy felt a kick to her gut.

"Ah, yeah, him," Heather grinned, "Something about him tells me he's a wild man in the sheets."

Lizzy had been taking a sip of her mimosa and then nearly did a spit take at that comment, which made Heather furrow her brow at her.

"Are...you okay?" Heather asked indignantly looking at Lizzy.

"Joey...is her ex-boyfriend," Mo responded as she patted Lizzy on the back.

"Oh....oh, God, don't tell me that's going to be weird for you?" Heather sneered at her as she continued to smooth her hair out, "How long have you been broken up?"

"A....while," Lizzy responded, doing her best to shrug casually at Heather's question while feeling her heart pound in her chest. She wondered if Mo noticed.

"A while, huh?" Heather asked turning to her, "Well, if it's been awhile you wouldn't mind if I went after him, would you?"

Lizzy just smiled in Heather's direction and shrugged, "Why not?"

"Good," Heather grinned cockily, "I think I might have some fun with that one."

Lizzy notice Mo looking closely at her and tried to avoid eye contact with her. She didn't want to have any drama as they shopped for dresses, particularly for Melanie's sake.

Soon enough Melanie was walking out in a ball gown dress with a glowing smile on her face. It had a corset top with tulle billowing out forming the skirt. She was positively glowing in this dress.

"Oh, my," Gina said leaning forward as she looked at her sister approaching the platform that sat in front of the mirror before the couch the bridal party was sitting at, "Oh, my, my, my!"

"Oh my God, Melanie!" Lizzy gasped looking at her friend standing on the podium in front of her.

Melanie stood before her bridal party as she registered all of their faces before she turned to look at herself in the mirror. There was a sharp intake of breath as she gazed at herself in the mirror. The bridal consultant walked up behind her and fluffed out the skirt of the wedding dress so that Melanie could see the full effect. Then, Melanie turned back around and beamed at her friends and family members.

"That's the dress!" Mo declared as she leaned back in her seat and tossed a protective arm around Lizzy who was nodding, stunned, in agreement.

"Should we try a veil for the full effect?" The consultant asked as Melanie grinned and nodded at her. She left and returned and placed a ballerina styled veil in Melanie's soft blonde curls which billowed out to either side of her, giving her an angelic appearance. Melanie turned back to see herself in the mirror and nearly was brought to tears.

"This is it!" Melanie declared at her reflection.

"No doubt about that!" Gina responded beaming at her sister in the mirror.

Melanie turned back to the bridal party one finally time as she beamed at them all, giving them a moment to take her in again.

"Positively angelic," Lizzy said, raising her champagne glass at Melanie.

"Alright," Melanie nodded, "Alright. Your turns!"

The girls all immediately got to their feet as the bridal consultant approached them, "So, I was told that lavender was the color of choice by the bride but the styles could vary slightly."

The girls followed the bridal consultant to the back where they were greeted with a rack of matching lavender dresses all made out of the same satin material. Mo picked a form fitting one-shoulder dress cut to her knees that showed off her athletic physic. Gina chose a more flowing, bohemian inspired dress. Heather selected a strapless mini-dress. Lizzy selected a spaghetti strapped bubble dress.

As they all wore their dresses before Melanie Heather remarked, "So, do you think this will get Joey's attention?"

Lizzy let out a breath and turned away slightly as Heather checked herself out in the mirror.

"What? You said you we're ancient history, didn't you?" Heather quipped looking at Lizzy's reflection in the mirror.

Lizzy let out a breath and then faked smile at Heather's direction, "Not in those words. But yes...history."

"Good, so what's the problem?" Heather asked putting her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"When was the last time you were in a bridal ceremony with one of your exes?" Mo interjected before Lizzy could even answer as she crossed her arms. Even in a formal dress Mo could look intimidating. 

"Um...well, I haven't..." Heather stammered as her eyes shifted timidly at Mo.

"Well, then, lay the fuck off. It's just a little uncomfortable you-" Mo snarled before Melanie leapt to her feet and Gina ran over to intervene.

"Okay, you all look great!" Melanie chimmed as Gina ushered Heather away from the rest of the group telling her to 'shut the fuck up' loud enough so that everyone else could hear.

Mo was glaring in the direction that Heather stalked off to as Lizzy looked at the ground. Melanie's voice then broke the silence.

"Hey, Lizzy," Mealnie said softly, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about her. My mom insisted she be in the bridal party. She's...pretty ignorant when it comes to basic human decency. She's naïve."

Lizzy let out a sigh before looking in the mirror and smiling at Melanie's reflection, "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry. It's just...I haven't had to think about Joey this much in a long time so...it's just throwing me a little."

Mo wrapped an arm protectively around Lizzy's shoulders again as Melanie stepped forward and placed a hand on Lizzy's back, "I know. I've been thinking how I can make things as easy as possible for you guys. So...when we're walking down the aisle, Regina and Charlie are going to be paired together...since she's my Maid of Honor and he is the Best Man. Then I was thinking Heather and Danny could be paired up since their heights match. So you and Mo will be paired with Joey and Scott. Mo can be with Joey and you can be witch Scott if that makes you most comfortable."

Lizzy looked at Melanie in the mirror before she turned to her, "You're so sweet for thinking of me that much. It's fine either way. I can go down the aisle with Scott or Joey. Honestly...Joey and I talked at your engagement party and...we're fine with each other. It's been a long time. No awkwardness, I promise!"

"You sure about that?" Mo smirked at Lizzy, "Because I was afraid I might dwarf that skinny dude. I mean...Scott isn't exactly tall, but at least he's got a little more meat on his bones than Joey."

The three girls laughed and Lizzy nodded, "Oh, I'm sure. Joey and I will be good sports about it either way. No worries."

"I don't know," Melanie then said looking at Lizzy giving her a playful nudge, "Once he sees you in this dress he might be tempted try to try and rekindle the flame."

"Heh, right," Lizzy said giving Melanie a laugh before she turned to the bridal consultant and asked for another mimosa.

Mo was looking at Lizzy concerned before asking, "So...where are you staying, anyway?"

"Oh...I got a hotel," Lizzy responded as she smoothed out the fabric of her skirt before smirking at her reflection slightly. She had been wearing her black Chuck's that day and was slightly amused at how out of place they were with her dress.

"You didn't need to do that!" Mo exclaimed, looking at Lizzy, "You can always stay with me when you are in town!"

"Or me and Frankie!" Melanie chimed in.

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'd hate to inconvenience you guys!" Lizzy explained. That wasn't exactly the truth, but Lizzy was happening they would at least buy it.

Melanie and Mo had exchanged looks as if they weren't completely convinced but didn't say anything. So Lizzy shrugged it off and sipped down her fifth mimosa.

Soon she was changed back into her normal clothes, black jean shorts and a black tank top, and the group departed.

"Now, remember, we have another fitting the weekend before the wedding so mark your calendars!" Melanie had declared.

Lizzy nodded. It was another excuse for her to come to New York. Too bad it was so far off.

She hoisted her bag that she had brought with her and hailed a cab and made her way to the hotel. Once she paid her fare she walked to the front desk.

"Yes?" The man tall man with fair skin, long side burns, and jet black hair behind the counter asked as she approached. He reminded her a little of Elvis.

Lizzy raised a hand to her forehead. Her skin was burning and the room was spinning a little, but she managed to say, "I'm checking in."

"And what name is your reservation under?" HE asked as he typed furiously into the computer.

"Steve and Sherrie Perry," Lizzy replied, "I'm...Sherrie."

He turned back to her and smiled, "Ah, yes, Mr. Perry checked in just a few minutes ago." He then turned around to where there were some mail slots behind the desk. He pulled out an envelope from one of the slots and then turned and placed it before Lizzy on top of the marble counter, "Will that be all Mrs. Perry?"

Lizzy nodded slightly before she grabbed up the envelope, which contained the key card, and then made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button to the elevator as she let out a small hiccup. The door opened and she walked onto it and pressed the button for their floor. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she felt the elevator lurch up.

Who the hell did Heather think she was? She was acting like all the guys were...pieces of meat or something. Or like they were in some sort of bachelor's auction or some dumb, cheesy shit like that. And making fun of Danny for his height? The nerve of her! She didn't even know him. Not to mention she was short, too! And talking about Joey the way she was as if he was single...

Then Lizzy paused. Joey _was_ for all intents and purposed single. She and Joey and agreed to keep things just between the two of them without any labels. And, they never said if they were exclusive or not. Why would she think they were?

Lizzy's stomach lurched again and she let out a sigh, clutching it. She had too much to drink, not enough to eat, and she had somehow found herself in this emotional mess.

Then she realized....she was tipsy and was about to go meet the man who had basically given up drinking for her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Lizzy muttered as the doors opened. She then ambled off the elevator and followed the signs on the wall until she found their room. She slid her card into the slot and the door unlocked.

Lizzy moved through the door and was greeted by the sight of Joey. He was standing in the room, remote in his hand and he was flipping through TV channels. He turned and his face lit up at the sight of her.

"Baby," Joey cooed and he briskly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, I missed you."

Lizzy dropped her bad and leaned into his embrace as inhaled his comforting scent. She could feel him rest his chin on her head as he pulled her close.

"Baby," Joey murmured again before he pulled away slightly concerned at her lack of response, "Hey, babe, are you okay?"

"Uh..." Lizzy laughed a little nervously as she pulled completely away from him and rested a hand against her forehead, "Oh, I think I had one to many mimosas today. I think I should lie down for a few minutes."

"Oh," Joey chuckled, "I see. Okay, let's go lay down then. I'm a little tired from the drive myself. Let's take a nap and then maybe we'll figure out dinner."

Lizzy hummed and nodded before she turned and walked to the queen sized bed and laid down on top of it, not bothering to pull back the sheets or even take her shoes off.

Joey eyed her and chuckled again before he walked over to her. He sat on the foot of the bed and took her feet and placed them in his lap. He then began unlacing her shoes and removing them for her.

"Only my girl wears Chucks while shopping for a formal dress," Joey said amused as he removed her high tops from her feet.

"Mo was wearing her sneakers," Lizzy quipped back as she buried her head into her arms against the pillow.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Joey snickered.

Lizzy then felt Joey crawl into bed next to her and wrap an arm around her as he nuzzled into her hair. Lizzy stiffened slightly and she felt Joey prop his head up into his hand and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" Joey asked casually but she could detect a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Mmm-hmmm," Lizzy responded without looking at him. She kept her eyes closed and faced away from him.

"Lizzy...you're acting kinda like you did the day you dumped me," Joey said with a swallow from behind her, "Are...you sure? It's kinda freaking me out right now."

Lizzy let out a sigh before she turned to him. His deep eyes were staring at her intently as she looked at him. She then brought her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it before she swallowed and said, "It's...Melanie's cousin, Heather."

Joey furrowed his brow before her released his hold around Lizzy's waist and ran his fingers through his midnight curls, "Wait...which one is she?"

"The petite little blonde," Lizzy responded.

Joey looked at her, gave her a shrug, and then asked, "Well, okay, what about her?"

"Oh...she was all asking us which ones of the groomsmen are single and all that and...I guess she's kinda got her eye on you."

Joey blinked a few times at Lizzy before his lips curled up in a smile, "Oh...is that all that's bothering you?"

Lizzy shrugged before turning back around so she was facing away. She heard Joey chuckle before he wrapped his arm back around her and pulled himself up close to her and nuzzled into her shoulder before giving her neck a kiss.

"Well, I've got my eye on one of the bridesmaids, " Joey murmured, "The cute little ginger one who stole my heart years ago with this cute little rump," Joey trailed his hand behind and down to Lizzy's butt and gave it a squeeze cause her to giggle, "So I guess Heather is just shit outta luck."

Lizzy let out a giggle before she turned to look at Joey again who gave her a wink.

"Well, I just thought maybe I should warn you. She might try to throw herself at you," Lizzy said with a grin and a shrug.

"I'll be sure to dodge, then. I'm a hockey player, remember? I'm good at that," Joey then pressed his lips against hers, "Now, come on babe. Let's take a nap. You sleep off the mimosas and I'll sleep off the drive and then maybe we'll get some dinner. This is a pretty big city so we should be able to go out without running into anyone we know."

"With our luck, we will," Lizzy quipped back as she turned back around so her back was against Joey's chest.

"Yeah, I know," Joey responded as he let out a yawn, "Well...there's always room service."

"Mmmmm," Lizzy hummed, "Yeah, room service. Then we can spend all night in bed."

"Mmmmm," Joey echoed Lizzy's hum, "Yeah, baby."


	13. Sneaky Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nod to The Breakfast Club in this chapter! ;)

Lizzy's eyes fluttered opened awhile later. Her head wasn't swimming anymore but she did have a slight headache. She remembered that she had some Tylenol in her purse. She started to sit up but found herself weighed down by Joey's arm that was draped around her waist as he snuggled her from behind. She smiled slightly as she attempted to unwrap it from around her and lift it off her which was met with a grunt of disapproval.

"Hey, Chief," Lizzy whispered, "I need to get up."

"Hmmm?" Joey grumbled from behind, "Where you going?"

"Just to get some Tylenol. I have a headache," Lizzy explained with a giggle.

Joey groaned slightly as he lifted his arm off of her and rolled onto his back. Lizzy went to her purse that she had discarded on the table and dug around inside it until she found the bottle of tablets. She shook three out before twisting the cap back on. She turned to get some water from the sink. As she turned he caught her eye. He was sitting up in bed watching her.

"You feeling any better, babe?" Joey asked as he stretched his arms out.

"Oh yeah," Lizzy responded with a nod as she walked to the sink and got a paper cup, "Just a little bit of a headache. I didn't eat much today."

Joey stood up from the bed and shook out his black curls before he walked over to her as she sipped from her paper cup, swallowing the tablets.

"You still want to get room service or do you want to go out somewhere?" Joey asked, "I mean...it's New York City. Surely we can sneak to some hole in the wall place without running in to anyone we know."

"Yeah, but...I don't know. I guess we could try. I just feel like with our luck we'll run into...everyone we know," Lizzy said with a slight laugh. Joey laughed as well and nodded in agreement.

Lizzy had a hard time convincing Mary and their dad that she and Joey were just friends, even though they were careful to keep their distance from each other in front of them. Mary was especially skeptical. And if Mary didn't believe her there is no way any of their friends would. There was just too much history there. They had to be careful until they figured things out.

"Come on, babe. I say we chance it," Joey said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the side of her neck, "The city is huge and I want to take you out. Not to say that spending all night in bed here isn't incredibly enticing, but-" Lizzy inhaled a shaky breath and shuddered at Joey's touch. He pulled back slightly and eyed her, "Babe, you're not still thinking about all that shit with Melanie's cousin what's-her-face, are you?"

Lizzy laughed a little, "No...no. I'm just...a little nervous about going out. But, I guess you're right. I guess we could try it. Too bad I didn't bring a wig with me."

Joey let out a laugh, "Oh, yeah, that would be great. We could go out disguised. I could wear a trench coat and put all my hair up in a fedora and we could both wear gigantic sunglasses at night."

"We would be so inconspicuous!" Lizzy laughed in agreement and then shrugged, "Okay, let's try this. We'll go out and if anything weird happens or we catch sight of anyone we know we can just book it back here."

Joey nodded before he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it, "Good."

Lizzy and Joey both freshened up before they headed on out the hotel. They rode down the elevator and walked out the lobby together holding hands. Once they stepped out onto the sidewalk they turned and walked down until the came across a little pizza parlor. Joey glanced through the window before turning to Lizzy.

"Feel like pizza?" Joey asked.

Lizzy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, pizza is great. And this place...nice little hole in the wall, like you said. There's no way we'll run into anyone here."

"Alright, baby, let's do it, then," Joey opened the door for her and gestured for Lizzy to lead the way inside.

They walked in and looked around apprehensively before eyeing a table in the dim back corner of the parlor. Joey pointed it out to Lizzy and she nodded before he took her by the hand and lead her there. They sat down at the square table that was covered in a red and white table cloth. On the table there were two glass shakers which contained parmesan cheese and red pepper, a metal napkin dispenser, and a candle. Maybe it wasn't the classiest place in the world, but at least they could be out and about but alone together at the same time.

Joey and Lizzy both looked at their menus when a waiter approached them. He had long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He wore white button down shirt with a green bow-tie and black slacks.

"Do you know what you'd like to...wait! I know you!" The waiter began before his eyes widened as he recognized Joey, "Dude! Man, you have no idea how many times I've see you in concert!"

"Hey, man," Joey responded as he gave a friendly smile before he glanced at Lizzy who shifted around in her seat uncomfortably.

"Dude!" The guys gushed, "When's your next album coming out? I've been dying for some new tunes to rock out to!"

"Not sure yet," Joey said clearing his voice, looking at Lizzy and then back at the waiter, "Uh...mind if we order?"

"Oh, yeah, man! My bad! What'll it be?"

"Pepperoni pizza and bread sticks," Joey responded before he turned to Lizzy, "Want anything else, babe? Anything to drink?"

Lizzy shook her head, "Water's fine."

"Okay, man, coming right up! Good talking to you, dude!" The waiter flashed the horns at Joey who returned the gesture.

Joey turned and looked at Lizzy, "Sorry about that, babe. Maybe we should have just stayed in."

"Oh, it's fine. I know you have lots of fans. Anthrax...is a pretty big deal," Lizzy responded with a smile and a shrug.

Joey reached his hand across the table and took Lizzy's hand in it and he leaned forward, "I wish we were Upstate. We'd have a lot more privacy up there."

Lizzy nodded and bit her lip before giving him a wink, "Next time."

"Mmmm," Joey hummed and squeezed Lizzy's hand and sighed, "Next time."

They sat together for a few moments when Joey casually glanced around and then did a double take as his eyes widened.

"Oh, shit..." Joey said in a hushed tone ducking down in his seat slightly.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked furrowing her brow and turning around her seat, looking towards the window across the parlor.

"Charlie," Joey said. Lizzy turned wide eyed towards Joey, "He's outside. Maybe...he'll walk past. Oh...no, he's coming inside."

Lizzy and Joey stared at each other for a split second before Lizzy ducked underneath the table.

"What are you-" Joey began to whisper as Lizzy shushed him from underneath, crouching down, balling herself up as small as she could, shielded by the checkered table cloth.

Lizzy covered her mouth with her hands as she listened.

"Ay, Joey!" Lizzy could hear Charlie. She looked at the ground and saw a pair of sneakers approach the table. She assumed they belonged to Charlie, "What brings you to the city, man?"

"Hey man," Joey said, shifting his body weight around in the seat. Lizzy's eyes we drawn to his legs. Her eyes trailed up. His legs were slightly parted giving her a view of his crotch. She then grinned mischievously and reached over and gently ran the fingers of one of her hands up the inside of his calf. Joey shifted again in surprise. "I was just-"

"You okay, dude?" Charlie's voice came, perplexed.

Lizzy trailed her fingers up to his knee and to the inside of his thigh.

"Oh, yeah," Joey cleared his throat, "Just...gas."

Suddenly another pair of feet approached, "Here's your pizza and breadsticks man. And...holy shit! Charlie!"

"Ay, man," Charlie greeted the overly enthusiastic waiter, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Dude, this is so cool! Anthrax is in the house! And, hey, where'd that pretty lady go that you were sitting with?"

Lizzy bit her lip as she ran her other hand slowly up Joey's other leg, causing him to fidget even more.

"She's...around here somewhere," Joey responded clearing his throat. Lizzy pressed her lips together and held her breath, in a desperate attempt to hold in a giggle.

"Oh, shit, man. You're on a date? Why didn't you say so?" Charlie's voice came. "Okay, well I'm just picking up an order. Next time you're in the city let me know, though, and we'll hang."

Lizzy then reached forward with one of her hands and gently brushed her fingers long the crotch of his jeans causing Joey to jolt.

"Yep! Yeah, man! Definitely will!" Joey responded, his voice cracking as he attempt to not squirm around.

"Hey, dude, relax. She'll know you're nervous," Charlie said which nearly caused Lizzy to burst into a fit of laughter and blow her cover, but she somehow managed to hold it in, "See ya, man."

Lizzy saw as the shoes of both Charlie and the waiter disappeared. After a few minutes Joey's fingers drew up the side of the table cloth and he peaked down, "Would you get up here?"

Lizzy burst into a fit of giggles as she climbed out from underneath the table and back into her seat. Joey glared but had a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" He asked, amused.

"Oh, yeah," Lizzy nodded before she picked a bread stick out of the breadbasket and brought it to her lips. She looked at him seductively before giving this tip a gentle lick with her tongue and raised an eyebrow at him, "You?"

"I'm so going to get you for that," Joey smirked, "Just you wait, Kitten."


	14. Love in an Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Joey was chasing Lizzy back up the sidewalk to the hotel after dinner. She was running ahead of him giggling as they dodged other pedestrians.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Lizzy was calling back to him over her shoulder as they ran into the hotel lobby.

Both slowed their paces slightly so as not to draw attention to themselves and avoid getting in trouble, but he watched her closely, his eyes burning with desire.

She glanced over at him, a hint of panic in her eyes as she repeatedly hit to elevator button as he approached. The doors opened and he saw her disappear into the elevator car. He quickly dashed and slipped through the doors as they started to close. He looked at her as she bit her lip timidly. She had backed into the corner of the elevator car as she eyed him, her green eyes wide.

“Was…I a naughty little kitten during dinner?” Lizzy asked him timidly.

Joey’s eyes blazed as he closed the gap between them in a single stride. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

“Oh, yeah, you were,” He pressed his lips against hers roughly as he blindly reached and pushed the button for their floor.

The elevator lurched up and Joey’s hands reached down and grabbed Lizzy’s ass as he deepened their kiss. A moan escaped Lizzy’s mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and wrapped one of her legs around his thigh, bringing him even closer to her.

Lizzy broke their kiss and craned her head back and caught her breath as Joey trailed his kisses down along the slope of her neck, “I want you.”

“Soon,” Joey replied gruffly between kisses.

“Now,” Lizzy whispered her eyes closed as she tangled her fingers into his raven curls and pulled him against her, “Joey, I need you.”

“Baby…the room,” Joey grunted.

The elevator lurched to a stop causing both of them to stumble slightly. The doors opened and Lizzy gently shoved him off of her before strolling out the door. Joey growled as he followed her. Her ginger hair was trailing behind her as she walked briskly to their room. She glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip at him causing him to increase his pace.

As they arrived at their door Joey spun her around forcing her to face him and pinned her up against it, “Bad kitty.” He pushed his lips against hers again as her blindly reached into his pocket looking for the key card to unlock the door. He pulled back breaking the kiss and snarled slightly when he failed to locate it.

Lizzy smirked before she reached into the rear pocket of his jeans and slowly pulled the evasive card from the pocket. She held it between two fingers before his eyes and asked, “Lose something?”

“Gimme,” Joey hissed as he took the card from her and slid it into the slot unlocking the door. He then turned the handle causing them to stumble inside.

Lizzy bounded across the room to the far side of the bed as she eyed him, grinning playfully.

“Come here,” Joey growled.

Lizzy shook her head, “Gotta catch me.”

Joey lunged after her as she jumped onto the bed. She bounced across and nearly landed on her feet on the other side when he lunged again and caught her around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

“Bad, _bad_ kitty,” Joey hissed into her ear before he wrestled her and turned her belly down in his lap. He then gave her a good smack on her ass which caused her to gasp out and kick her feet in anticipation. He then smacked her ass again on her other cheek causing her to cry out excitedly. “Tease,” Joey grumbled.

“Mmmm-hmmmm, but you like it,” Lizzy said as the glanced up at him raising her eyebrow.

Joey growled and then rubbed his fingers roughly into her shorts just over her pussy, “And you like this.”

“Oh! Oh yeah!” Lizzy responded as her body jolted from his touch, “Joey!”

“Lose these fucking shorts,” Joey murmured as he leaned down to her ear.

Lizzy immediately reached her hands beneath her and unbuttoned her shorts before wiggling them down her hips along with her panties. Joey assisted in removing the rest of the way, letting them drop to the floor. He then reached back up and rubbed Lizzy’s bare rear end before giving it another smack.

“Bad kitty,” Joey growled again, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Anything you want,” Lizzy purred as she looked back up at Joey.

Joey then pushed two of his fingers into Lizzy’s slit and wiggled them around, exploring as he watched her. He then pumped them in and out of her slit as she moaned. She closed her eyes and arched her back as he held her in his lap.

“Pussycat is nice and wet,” Joey hummed.

He then pushed her off his lap and onto the bed. Lizzy pulled her tank top over her head and unclasped her bra as Joey stripped of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off and kicking of his shoes in the process, as he watched her eagerly. He was still wearing his underwear when he grabbed her thighs and pulled her on the bed toward him causing her to gasp out in surprise. He eyed her as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to jolt. He smirked up at her as he watched her before he sucked her clit in between his lips. He sucked and swirled his tongue around as Lizzy rolled her head back and her muscles tightened from the sensations he was causing. He released her clit and gave it a few more flicks with his tongue before he sat up. He grabbed her hips and turned her over and pulled her on to all fours.

Lizzy looked back and smirked at him as she wiggled her butt at him. He gave it one last final smack before he pulled his shorts down. He was hard as a rock and ready for her. He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her before pushing himself inside her, causing them both to moan out loudly. He paused, allowing her to adjust to his size before he pulled back and pushed in again.

“Bad, mean, little kitten,” Joey rumbled as he picked up his pace, thrusting himself against her.

“Meow,” Lizzy moaned out and grinned as she worked herself against him, arching her back, pushing herself backward, begging him to go deeper. She then pushed herself against him harder, causing Joey to sit back on his ankles as she took control, bobbing herself up and down on his lap, grinding against him.

Joey reached up and grabbed both her tits, massaging her nipples as she rode him on his knees, causing her moans to escalate into scream as she sat up in his lap.

“Oh Joey,” Lizzy scream, “Oh fuck, I’m-” Before she could even get the words out she had met her release as she arched further back into him. He pulled her against him, kissing her neck and he felt her contracting against him.

He then let her fall forward again, catching herself against the mattress as he grabbed her hips again and began thrusting into her harder than before. His pace quickened as he breathed and grunted, their skin slapping against each other before he met his own peak. Feeling the heat build and rise he released himself inside her before he collapsed against the bed, falling on his side next to her. She was lying on her stomach next to him before she turned her head to face her, her hair in her eyes. He smiled before he reached over and brushed the strands of hair off her face.

“Your cheeks are rosy,” Joey quipped as he smiled at her, “So fucking adorable.”

Lizzy hummed as she looked at him before skootching closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“If I could just stay in this hotel room with you forever I would,” Joey murmured into her hair as Lizzy laughed.

“Same here, Chief,” She whispered softly into him.

Joey inhaled the scent of her hair before he pulled back from her. He looked at her face with his deep, tender brown eyes. He sparkling sea green eyes met his with a look of curiosity.

“Lizzy…” Joey whispered, “Lizzy, I-“

“No!” Lizzy said in a hushed tone as she brought her index and ring finger to his lips pressing against them, “No, don’t, Joey!”

Joey gently pushed her hand away as he looked at her, his eyes fixed on hers. There was a longing look in them, “Lizzy…”

“Joey, don’t say it. No labels, no expectations, remember?” Lizzy said as she propped herself up onto her elbow, “Please, Joey, don’t. I…don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“I wasn’t trying to put a label on anything…” Joey responded softly as he reached up and caressed her cheek as he watched her, “And I certainly don’t have any intention of _ruining_ things…I just…I want you to know how I feel about you.”

Lizzy pushed her fingers against his lips again as she settled back down and pressed her forehead against his and sighed, “Joey…I know,” She then removed her fingers from his lips before she rested the palm of her hand against the center of his chest, “I know.”


	15. The In Between

Joey had two main modes of love making, Lizzy thought to herself that morning as she sighed blissfully reflecting upon the past twenty-four hours. The fun, playful, semi-kinky kind from last night that she usually had to coax out of him, and the sweet, tender, passionate kind from that morning that came so naturally to him and was so satisfying to her.

He was still lying between her thighs, his head resting against her chest as he caught his breath, his skin damp from perspiration. She ran her fingers through his hair and she felt him inhale before he gently brushed his lips against her skin as he left gentle kisses against it.

She looked down before kissing the crown of his head. His black mane of curls sprawled wildly about. Something about the contrast of their skin tones against each other, his bronze skin against her ivory, always looked and felt so erotic to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly against her, holding him close.

Then he said something that she couldn't quite make out. His voice was muffled against the skin of her chest.

"What was that, Chief?" Lizzy asked softly before brushing her fingers through his inky curls again.

Joey raised his head and then gently rested his chin against her breast bone. His deep brown eyes gazed up at her green as he repeated softly, "Come Upstate with me."

"Oh, honey, I can't. I have brunch with the other bridesmaids today and then I have to get back to Cleveland," Lizzy responded with an apologetic smile. Truth be told, she was tempted to just say fuck it all and go with him.

Joey then lifted himself off her and lay down next to her. He propped his head up in his hand as he let out a sigh, "I hate the in between."

"I know," Lizzy responded with a sigh of her own, "I do too."

"It's kinda funny though if you think about it," Joey said with a humorless laugh, "Part of our issue before was the time apart and the distance while I was touring. Now I'm not touring and we still have so much time apart...and distance. I wish....I wish it had been different back then...and I wish it were different now."

"I know," Lizzy nodded before sitting up, "I know, so do I. But...I'm glad for what we do have."

Joey gazed at her before brushing his fingers through her hair and then whispered again, "Come Upstate with me."

"Joey....I want to. I have to get back, though. I have to go back to work. And...well, I miss my Paul-bear."

Joey nodded slightly before a smirk formed on his lips, "Paul-bear...that used to be your nickname for Paul Stanley."

"Yeah, well, my nephew dethroned Starchild as my favorite Paul. Now it goes my nephew, Stanley, McCartney."

"McCartney after Stanley? Baby, you're hurting my heart a little," Joey laughed as he teasingly clutched his chest with one hand pretending to have been wounded.

"Hey, you know I was always a George Harrison girl," Lizzy quipped back at Joey before she stuck her tongue out at him.

 _"You don't realize how much I need you, love you all the time and never leave you...Please come on back to me, I'm lonely as can be, I need you..."_ Joey sand softly as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair again as she looked at him and blushed.

"After all this time you still make me blush when you sing to me," Lizzy giggled shyly as she then rolled out of bed and started collecting her discarded clothing from the previous evening and finding her bag. She began to put her bra on before Joey's voice broke.

"Stay a little longer, at least," Joey said softly as he patted the space in bed next to him, inviting her to come back.

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked at him. She glanced back up at the clock before looking back at him and shrugged.

"I guess I could for a little while longer," She discarded her bra on the chair before she climbed back into bed next to him. She crawled up next to his body, wrapping her arm around his lean, yet toned waist, and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped and arm around her pulling her closer before running his fingers through her hair again.

"I hate watching you leave," Joey confessed with an exhale of breath.

"Oh, honey, it's only temporary," Lizzy responded as she looked up at him. He was lying with his eyes closed. A crease had formed between his brows as he listened to her. He was thinking about something.

There was a paused before Joey replied, "Yeah. Yeah, temporary."

Lizzy tilted her head as she looked at him. His eyes were still closed. Something was telling her he was holding something back. He had something else he wanted to say but wouldn't. She then shifted her body up. She hooked a leg around his waist before she tenderly pressed her pink lips against his. She then raised her head up slightly and looked around the room, "You know...this reminds me of the room we were in the first time we made love."

Joey opened his eyes and glanced around, "In California? Yeah...I can see that."

"I was so scared that night," Lizzy giggled as she remembered. She propped her head in her hand as she looked down at Joey and traced her index finger down from the center of his chest to his toned abs.

"I was, too," Joey responded, "Babe...that tickles."

Lizzy laughed a little as she withdrew he hand and placed another kiss on his lips then looked down at him. He was watching her intently, "I was so afraid...I was going to do something wrong and you wouldn't like it or I would be really bad or something like that."

Joey inhaled slightly before he looked at her, "I was afraid, too. I knew I was in love with you, but...I remember I thought I was losing you and I was still afraid I might, so...I tried to show you how I felt about you since I hadn't been able to tell you. But...you never understood how much I loved you. You still don't."

Lizzy stared down at Joey before she leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

"Do you want to make love again?"

Joey's deep brown eyes bore into hers before he said, "I mean... absolutely if you want to, but...I just really want to hold you for a while."

Lizzy hummed a little before she nestled back down against his chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I want that too, Chief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to “I Need You” by George Harrison (The Beatles)


	16. Dodging Cocktails

The day before the rehearsal dinner had finally arrived and all principal members of the bridal party had arrived at the hotel for a cocktail hour, an informal dinner, and to have a little fun before things got serious with the wedding business.

Joey had arrived at the boutique hotel, ironically named The Iroquois, in midtown Manhattan in the early afternoon. The hotel had a real 1930’s feel to it. The décor made him feel like he should be in some old black and white gangster movie, as if he should be walking around wearing a pinstripe suit and fedora. 

He checked in a little early. He purposefully booked a room on a different floor than everybody else…the very top floor in room 1334. There was a king sized bed and a large garden tub and, hopefully, this would mean that he and Lizzy would be able to sneak around a little easier without anyone noticing.

That’s what she wanted, anyway.

Honestly, he didn’t give a shit. He didn’t care what anyone else thought and didn’t care if anyone else knew. He just wanted to be with her.

Still, if she wanted to keep things under wraps between just the two of them, fine. He’d honor her wishes. He’d take her anyway he could get her. He didn’t want to lose her again. He’d just have to find a way to dance with her at the wedding without making a big deal out of the whole thing.

He’d figure something out.

He set his bag aside on the accent chair in the room. It was a much nicer room than what he was accustomed to. Usually when Anthrax toured they booked pretty cheap hotels to save money and all that. But, being a wedding, of course they were going to splurge a little. And they all got wedding day discounts.

Joey unzipped his bag and gingerly took out a gift he had brought for Lizzy that he had wrapped up in tissue paper. He delicately set it to the side on the table. He’d give it to her when he brought her upstairs. He could hardly wait. It had been weeks since they had been together and he was eager to hold her in his arms again.

He walked over to the bathroom sink and turned on the faucet. He splashed some cold water on his face. He then patted his face dry with a towel before he misted a bit of cologne on himself.

He straightened the collar of his black button down shirt and smoothed it out a little before giving his reflection a final shrug and headed out of his room, ensuring his keycard was in the back pocket of his black slacks. He made it to the elevator and rode down to the first floor where the hotel’s speakeasy was.

He smirked a little, imagining himself like a 1930’s gangster again. Lizzy could be dressed up like a flapper in one of those sparkly dresses with the tassels and the headband. He’d call her his moll and whisk her away into the sunset in one of those old cars and they would just…runaway together forever.

His train of thought was broken as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He strolled as casually as he could over to the speakeasy, but he was eager to get there and to see if she had arrived yet.

“Joey!” Frankie bellowed enthusiastically as Joey walked through the doors of the speakeasy.

Joey approached Frankie as he scanned around the room. He had a smile on his face but was a little disappointed he hadn’t caught a glimpse of her fiery hair yet. The then smiled at Frankie and nodded, “Hey, man.”

In the small room were all the guys from Anthrax, both of Frankie and Melanie’s parents, and the bridesmaids except Lizzy along with a few other people.

Then something caught his eye…the petite little blonde that Lizzy had warned him about. She was staring right at him. What was her name again? Oh, it didn’t matter. He turned away averting eye contact in a clear attempt to show he wasn’t interested. He turned to the barkeep.

“What’ll it be?” The barkeep asked as he was wiping down a glass with a white towel. He was a portly man, probably in his mid-forties, with slicked back hair, wearing a white shirt with a shiny black vest.

“Well…I don’t drink so…a Jack and Coke…hold the Jack.”

The barkeep smiled in response and said, “Coke on the rocks, coming up!”

“How was the drive from upstate?” A voice asked as a hand patted Joey on the shoulder. Joey turned to see Danny.

“Hey, Danny,” Joey nodded as he patted him back, “It was fine. No trouble at all.”

“Good, good,” Danny nodded as he sat on the barstool next to Joey, “Hey, thanks for the help with Adrianne. She’s a really cool chick. She’s my date,” Danny nodded towards a couch across the room.

Joey glanced over and nearly did a double take. There Adrianne was. He had somehow missed her when he first walked in. She was sitting next to Mo on the couch having a good laugh about something before she glanced over and saw Joey. She smiled at him and waved which Joey returned.

“Sure…no problem,” Joey responded perplexed. He had no idea what was going on.

“I was surprised when she called me. Thanks for giving her my number,” Danny continued, “I need to come upstate more now.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Joey nodded still having no idea what Danny was talking about.

He sat with his brow furrowed starring at his glass when suddenly he head Scott’s voice call, “Cherry Bomb!” Joey’s head snapped up and he looked over to the door and sure enough there she was. She was wearing a dark green lacey cocktail dress with her ginger locks curled and parted to the side and pinned back with a silver barrette. Joey had to brace himself in his seat. He wanted to run to her and scoop her up in his arms but he couldn’t. He had to play it cool.

“You okay there, man?” Danny asked slightly amused. Apparently he had caught Joey staring at her.

“Yeah…yeah, she just looks…great,” Joey said with a shrug trying to play it off.

“Hey, dude, I just want to tell you I’m proud of you. Both of you. I mean, I know it must be hard for you guys being cool with each other but…you both really have been.”

Joey smirked slightly as he brought his drink glass to his lips as he tried not to laugh. _‘You have no idea, Dan ol’ buddy,’_ He thought.

Lizzy was making her rounds greeting and hugging everyone. She made her way to Mo and Adrianne and she grinned excitedly when she saw Adrianne. She then turned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she glanced over at him and Danny. Joey gave her a subtle wink which caused the side of her pink lips to curl up in a smirk.

“Hey there, boys,” Lizzy greeted before she hugged Danny, who returned the favor.

“Good to see you, Ginger Snap!” Danny greeted her.

Lizzy nodded at Danny before turning to Joey, “Hello, Joey.”

“Lizzy,” Joey said with a nod. He tried to keep it casual but his eyes were blazing for her. She leaned forward and gave him a quick hug around his neck. As she did he whispered so only she could hear, “You look gorgeous.”

Lizzy let out a slight laugh before pulling away, squinting her eyes, looking at him as if he had done something naughty. She then moved to greet both Frankie and Melanie who were hanging out with Charlie, Scott, and Gina at the other end of the bar.

Joey watched her for a moment before turning back to Danny who had an eyebrow raised at him.

“You good there, Joe?” Danny asked

“Oh, yeah, I’m just fine,” Joey said with a shrug, “Just being friendly.”

“She’s the one who got away, isn’t she?” Danny asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“She was,” Joey said with a nod, hoping Danny wouldn’t pick up on his play on words.

Drinks were flowing and people were boasting about, getting a little tipsy…except Joey. He just enjoyed his coke on the rocks as he mingled around with everyone. He found himself talking to Mo who, despite having known her for a while, he had just found out was an avid hockey fan and a die hard for the New York Rangers when he felt a hand brush up along his shoulder. Mo’s facial expression darkened as he was startled, turning toward the culprit.

It was the petite little blonde. What was her name again?

“Hello,” Joey said with a polite nod before turning back to Mo to resume their conversation.

“Hey now, Wonder Woman, this one is mine, remember?” The blonde said pointedly at Mo as she jutted out her chin with her hands on her hips, looking like a spoiled child.

Joey’s eyes widened as he looked at the blonde and then back at Mo with a _‘help me’_ look. Mo smirked slightly as she cocked her head to the side.

“Ah, but does he know that Heather? Something tells me he doesn’t,” Mo said with a smirk. She winked at Joey before staring stoically at Heather.

“Well, of course. Come on, now, handsome, get me a drink?” Heather asked as she looked up at Joey hopefully as she linked her arm through is.

“No thanks,” Joey responded as he pulled his arm away from Heather and stepped aside before he looked back at Mo and offered his elbow with a wink, “But, Ms. Wonder Woman, could I get _you_ a drink?”

Mo grinned at Joey amused and nodded, “I’d love one!” She then linked her arm with Joey’s and they walked back over to the bar with their noses in the air. After they were out of earshot they both burst out laughing. “Oh, shit, I hope she doesn’t cry,” Mo laughed, “That’ll be a mess that none of us need.”

“I owe you one,” Joey said with a nod.

“Hey, just make good on that drink and we’ll call it even, man,” Mo replied giving Joey a nudge with her elbow laughing.

As he and Mo waited at the bar together laughing, Joey glanced across the bar and caught Lizzy’s gaze. She was standing with both Scott and Charlie as they talked and laughed about something. She was drinking a frozen pink drink through a straw, a strawberry daiquiri maybe, and she was looking right at him, he green eyes wide. She then briefly turned back to look and Charlie and Scott to pretend like she had been listening to them, before looking at Joey again.

With his eyes Joey glanced towards the doorway that lead to the hall and then at Lizzy again, indicating for her to follow him out there. He hoped she’d notice.

Then she gave a subtle nod.

She noticed!

“Excuse me a minute,” Joey told Mo, “Gotta take a leak!”

“Thanks for sharing!” Mo laughed sarcastically as she brought her drink, a true Jack and Coke, to her lips taking a sip.

He walked out into the hall and glanced around. There were many doors. He walked a little ways before grabbing the knob of one and peaking in. It was a coat closet....a large, walk-in coat closet.

Perfect.

Joey slipped inside and left the door opened just a crack so he could peek out. He waited patiently. A moment later there she was in the hall looking for a sign to indicate which way he went.

“Psst,” Joey whispered, opening the door a little wider.

Lizzy turned and spotted him. She bit her lip as she looked around the hallway again to ensure she was alone, before she casually walked to the door. Joey in the meantime backed up in the corner of the closet and hid behind a big black overcoat hanging from the closet rod. He peaked from behind the coat her saw Lizzy slip in as she shut the door silently.

“Joey?” Lizzy whispered standing in the center of the closet.

“Back here,” Joey responded from behind the coat. Joey froze until he felt Lizzy reach around and pull the coat back on the rod, looking at him with a smirk. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey, Chief,” Lizzy whispered, she bit her lip slightly before he lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into the corner with him.

“I missed you,” Joey whispered softly before he pushed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, before he kissed along her jaw and down to her neck.

“Mmmm, I missed you too, Chief,” Lizzy sighed blissfully as she melted into his embrace.

“I’m on the top floor, room 1334, come on up after dinner,” Joey murmured into her skin.

“You aren’t the tenth floor with everyone else?” Lizzy inquired as she pulled away and looked up at him.

“Nah, I did it on purpose. That way...hopefully we can sneak around without anyone noticing....and you can scream as loud as you want to tonight,” Joey whispered with a smirk and a wink.

Lizzy scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Chief, you know you are way louder than I am.”

Joey chuckled and shrugged, “Either way...there’ll be screaming and hopefully no one we care about will notice,” Joey then looked down at her and smiled warmly as her ran his fingers through her hair, his attitude becoming slightly more serious, “I have something for you.”

Lizzy pulled away slightly before she grinned up at him devilishly and gave him a wink, “Oh, I have something for you too, Chief.”

Joey grinned back, “I’ll bet! But, seriously, I have something for you.”

“A present?” Lizzy asked, her grin faded slightly but she still looked up at him warmly, leaning into his embrace, “You shouldn’t have done that!”

Joey gave her a shrug, “I wanted to.”

“Oh, honey,” Lizzy beamed at him, “Well, I actually do have something for you, too. Well, it’s for both of us...but I think you’ll really like it!”

“Baby, I know I’ll like anything that comes from you,” Joey murmured before pressing his lips against hers again. One of his arms remained wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, as his other hand trailed down and gave her ass a gentle squeeze which caused Lizzy to squeal slightly. Joey broke the kiss and pulled away from her before he brought a finger to his lips, “Shhhh....”

Lizzy bit her lip and looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling, “God, I want to go upstairs with you right now.”

Joey titled his head and grinned, “Well...let’s go, then!”

“Oh, we shouldn’t. If we both disappear for too long someone will notice,” Lizzy responded before she leaned into him and nuzzled his chest, “It’s better to wait until later.”

Joey sighed slightly and shrugged as he held her close, “Whatever you want, babe.”


	17. Keep It in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of smut here!

Joey and Lizzy continued to kiss deeply as they stood in that closet, as they relished their moments alone. Their breathing intensified as their tongues entwined and their hands trailed around, re-familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies.

Lizzy tilted her head back as she gasped for air upon breaking her kiss with Joey, "We...should get back."

"Baby...baby," Joey murmured holding onto her a little longer, "Okay...lead the way."

But she pulled herself closer to him to reconnect with his sweet kisses again, and he pulled her close not wanting to let her go yet anyway.

"Let's go upstairs," Joey suggested again between kisses as one of his hands trailed down to squeeze her ass and the other up and forward to caress her breast.

"Mmmm," Lizzy hummed out a moan as she relished in his touch, "Mmmmm, no, not yet. Later, Chief."

"We can't spend all night in this closet, Kitten," Joey chuckled before his lips met the smooth skin of her neck again.

"How long have we been gone?" Lizzy breathed as she arched backwards, titling her head back, allowing him full access to her neck.

"Fuck...I don't know. Who cares, babe? I don't," Joey murmured into her neck as he inhaled her scent between kisses.

"Joey," Lizzy gasped as he pressed his lips to the back corner of her jaw line...the spot that always gave her goosebumps, "Joey...come on. We agreed..."

Joey had been going for another kiss in the same spot before he paused and closed his eyes and swallowed. He loosened his grip on her and pulled away, "Okay....okay, babe. I just...I missed you."

Lizzy sighed as she closed her eyes before opening them again, half lidded, watching him, "I missed you too, Chief."

Joey nodded slightly before swallowing again. He released her from his hold before smoothing out his clothes, "Okay, I'll...I'll head out first then."

Joey started to walk toward the door of the walk in closet before Lizzy's voice broke, "Wait!"

Joey stopped and turned to her, "Baby?"

"Don't...you want a little taste before you leave?" Lizzy asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"A taste? Oh, yeah, I'd love a taste," Joey responded before he turned and slipped back behind the large overcoat and positioned himself before Lizzy, his back against the closet wall, "A little tasty, taste!"

Lizzy looked at him coyly before she smiled and shifted, spreading her legs apart as she stood before him. She grinned up at him, "Well?"

Joey smirked back at her before he moved down to his knees before her, "I...was wondering what kind of panties you were wearing tonight anyway." Joey's deep brown eyes blazed up at her for a moment before he slid his fingertips up under the hem of her skirt and pushed it further up her thighs. He ducked his head underneath and then leaned back and looked up at her bewildered.

"Commando?!" Joey asked with his eyes wide.

Lizzy giggled slightly, "Just for you, Chief. But, boy has it been drafty!"

"Oh, fuck," Joey whispered as he ducked down beneath her skirt again, "Oh, _baby_."

Lizzy then felt his lips gently press up against her clit, giving it a kiss, which caused her to squirm. Then she felt him flick it gently with the very tip of his tongue. She moaned out and attempted to squat down some more, seeking more contact from him but he wrapped his arms around her thighs, steadying her. He flicked the nub again and again repeatedly, gently making just enough contact to drive her wild.

"Joey," Lizzy hummed his name as she arched back, "Joey, please..."

Joey hummed a little in response. She then felt him pull back slightly and gently blow upon her wet, teased, swollen clit which sent shock waves up her spine.

"Joey!" Lizzy whined as quietly as she could. She fidgeted around in his arms, but he held her firm. She reached up and began massaging her own nipples through the cloth of her dress as Joey took command of her nether region, driving her wild.

Then she felt him suck the little nub in between his lips, a rhythmic sucking. She could hear him make a gentle suckling sound from beneath the skirt of her dress as he did. Lizzy arched backwards and she writhed her hips against him the best she could, but his firm grasp held her steady.

Then, between suckles she felt his tongue lap up against the nub. With this small bundle of nerves he had her at his mercy. Technically speaking, anyway.

Truth be told, she always held the cards between them.

"Oh, God, Joey," Lizzy whispered and whined as she felt herself coming close to elation. She then lifted her skirt up some more so she could see him. His deep brown eyes met hers and were burning for her. She could see it. "Joey," Lizzy moaned again.

Then the door opened. Lizzy immediately clasped her hands over her mouth as she heard a rustling noise. But, Joey didn't stop. He kept on sucking on her clit, and she wanted to scream.

Whoever it was then left and closed the door again. Lizzy moaned out then felt it. The euphoric wave had begun to rise from the pit of her belly on up and crash back down on her as she nearly fell backwards, her muscles convulsing from delight. She could hear Joey breath heavily through his nostrils as he watched her. He then released her nub from his lips and pulled back as he grinned up at her.

"Mmmm, a little ginger for desert before dinner...I wish every night was like this," Joey smirked. He steadied her before he rose back up to full height, looking down at her, "Did you like that, baby?"

"Oh, yeah," Lizzy laughed slightly as she regained her composure. Her eyes widened, "God, I was sure we were about to get caught!"

"Oh, me too," Joey nodded, also laughing, "That was a close one!"

Lizzy then bit her lip as she looked up at him before smirking and pulled him towards her by his belt buckle, "So...you want me to returned the favor, Chief?"

Joey sighed as she looked up at him so enticingly and felt her fondling his belt buckle, "Mmmm, baby, I want it, but I can wait. We should get back. We've been gone too long."

"Oh, but, Chief, I don't want to leave you with blue balls!" Lizzy said as she grinned like the Cheshire cat, leaning towards him.

Joey nodded and sighed, torn. He absolutely wanted to feel her lips and tongue wrap around him but...he could wait until later once she was feeling more comfortable and had thrown people back off the scent. They had been gone awhile.

"It's okay. Make it up to me tonight!" Joey insisted.

"I do have that surprise for you..." Lizzy said with a shrug, but then looked down, there was a distinct bulge in his pants. "Are...you sure?"

Joey nodded, "Baby, I'll wait. Now get back out there. You go first. I want to watch your sexy little rump as you walk away. And, do me a favor baby, walk slowly..."

Lizzy bit her bottom lip before she whispered, "Anything for you, Chief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter named after the Michael Jackson song. Also, thanks for reading! Drop me a line if you feel so inclined! I love feedback. :)


	18. Caught in a Bubble Bath

Joey waited for a moment to leave the closet after Lizzy had left. He poked his head out and watched her walk back to the speakeasy. She walked slowly, just for him. He wanted to run after her, catch her in his arms, and carry her right back to the closet so they could continue their previous activities but he resisted the urge. As much as he wanted her, they had duties to attend to being a part of the bridal party and all. They had to be there for Frankie and Melanie, at least at the moment. After dinner they'd have all night together....and the next night and then the next night.

And, at least he got a little taste of her on his lips.

God, he loved getting her off.

Joey lingered around for another minute to collect himself and make sure the coast was clear before he slipped out of the closet. He made a beeline for the bathroom so he could go relieve himself.

Of course, he wished he had just let Lizzy do it for him but, again, they had all night.

And she had a surprise for him. He couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Maybe she'd wear her old cowgirl outfit for him and they could play Cowgirl and Indian again. He wondered if she even still had that outfit...she always looked damn good in it.

After relieving himself in the bathroom he made his own way back to the speakeasy. He walked through the double doors. Most of the people that had been there had left. Including Lizzy.

"Ay, Joe!" Charlie declared spotting him as he walked in.

"Where you been, man?" Scott asked as he and Charlie flanked Joey, "We're getting ready to head into the dining room for dinner."

"Bathroom," Joey replied with a shrug and apologetic smile.

"Let's get going, I'm starving," Charlie said before he turned and headed out the double doors.

During dinner he was seated diagonal from Lizzy, but he wished he had been right next to her. That way he could gently caress her hip, rest his hand on her thigh, and gently play with the hem of her skirt underneath the table and make her squirm. But, unfortunately they weren't next to each other, and he had to settle for some suggestive and flirty glances out of the corners of their eyes.

Soon enough, he found himself back up in his hotel room. Everyone agreed to call it an early night since tomorrow night was going to be a lot more exhilarating with the bachelor and bachelorette parties and all.

Before long Joey heard a knock on his door. He opened it and in came Lizzy, her bright red hair down and wild, still wearing her cocktail dress and heels.

"Fuck, I hate wearing heels," Lizzy hissed as she sped into the room.

"Well, then take them-" Joey started. Before he even got a chance to finish his sentence she was kicking them up off her feet hastily, "...off."

"Way ahead of you, Chief," Lizzy grinned up at him.

Joey growled before taking a stride and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her toward him, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Baby," Joey murmured as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Joey," Lizzy whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close as she could to him, "Joey, Joey."

"I have something for you," Joey whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers before he released her from his arms and pulled away.

Lizzy whined a little as her arms dropped from his shoulders as she watched him, but then smirked, "Well...I have something for you too, Chief."

"Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" Joey asked as he walked up to the table and turned to her, watching her intensely.

"You go," Lizzy responded as she clasped her hands together excitedly.

Joey nodded before he gingerly lifted her gift, wrapped in tissue paper, and presented it to her.

"Here you go, baby," Joey whispered as he placed it in her open palms.

Lizzy bit her lip apprehensively before she turned and sat on the foot of the hotel's bed. Joey set next to her. She looked at him again as tears brimmed her eyes, as if she knew what was inside.

She very gently peeled back the tissue paper revealing the dream catcher that Joey had given to her years ago. Her breath hitched in her throat and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she gingerly cradled it in the palms of her hands.

"My dream catcher," Lizzy gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks, looking at it.

"Yes. Your dream catcher," Joey confirmed softly, as he looked at her, he reached up and brushed her cheek with his thumb, brushing tears away.

"I...I missed this so much..." Lizzy said with a sniffle as she attempted to get her emotions under control.

Joey then hooked his index finger under her chin and guided her gaze towards him. She bit her lip and attempted to lover her gaze, but Joey gently nudged it back up, "No matter what happens...don't leave this behind again."

"Joey..." Lizzy sighed as she wanted to absolutely bawl into his chest she was so overcome with emotion, "I...couldn't take it. I thought...maybe it was a family heirloom..."

"No," Joey said softly, "No. It's yours. It goes where you go, no matter what, baby."

Lizzy's watery gaze met his again. She bit her lip as she gently set the dream catcher aside on the mattress before she straddled his hips on the couch. She pulled herself close to him before she crushed her soft, pink lips against his in a salty kiss. Joey let out a breath before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him tightly.

They broke their kiss and Lizzy gazed at him, half lidded. She breathed before she began to whisper, "Joey...Joey, I...." She swallowed slightly before she blinked and looked at him again, "I'm sorry. My surprise isn't nearly as amazing as yours."

"Baby," Joey murmured into her ginger hair, "Baby, I'll like anything you give me."

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked at him before standing from the bend and walking over to her purse. She opened it before looking at him shyly, "I'm sorry...it's not much..."

"Baby, what is it? Joey asked eagerly, leaning forward on the foot of the bed.

"Just..." Lizzy sighed before pulling a purple plastic bottle from her purse, "I just thought we might take a bubble bath together."

Joey's eyes flickered as he watched her, biting her lip, looking at the bottle, as she shyly adverted her gaze from him. He then stood, "Oh, baby...baby, baby, yes I absolutely want that.

Joey approached her and wrapped her arms around him as she looked away, tears still staining her cheeks. He chuckled and wiped them away before pulling her close.

"I'm sorry," Lizzy whispered as she sniffled into his chest.

"For what?" Joey asked her pulling her tight up against his body.

Lizzy glanced down at her dream catcher on the mattress before she said, "I just wish my gift were as sweet as yours."

"Baby..." Joey hummed before pulling back and guiding her gaze back toward hers, "Your gift is perfect. It's what I've always wanted...you. The bubbles are just a bonus."

"Joey," Lizzy gasped as she pulled herself close, "Joey, I..."

"Tell me," Joey whispered knowingly, "Baby...just tell me..."

"I..." Lizzy looked up at him, her sea green eyes flooded in tears as she sighed, "I'll run the bath."

"Babe..." Joey whispered as she pulled away from him with the plastic bottle in her hand. He heard her sniffle as she shook her head, "Baby..."

"I'm okay, Chief," She whispered softly as she perched on the edge of the tub. She turned the tap on and from the faucet the water pounded down, splashing into the basin. She reached up and brushed her ginger locks back as she gave a sigh. She then unscrewed the cap of the bottle and turned it upside down, draining all of the contents into the steaming tub.

"I don't know if you need the entire bottle for one bath, Kitten," Joey laughed as he watched her. 

Lizzy turned to him and coyly raised an eyebrow, "I want it extra sudsy. That way you won't be able to see anything. You'll just have to....feel around."

Joey's eyes widened as he began to unbutton his black collared shirt. Lizzy then leapt to her feet and hurried over.

"No, wait, I wanna do that," Lizzy whispered as she grinned up at him, her eyes still misty. She smiled up at him though as she unbuttoned on of the buttons of his shirt before a loud knock came at his door.

Lizzy nearly leapt out of her skin as Joey held her around her waist. Both turned and stared at the door bewilderedly.

"Damn, I forgot to hang the sign," Joey cursed under his breath before he looked at her.

"Oh...okay," Lizzy swallowed and nodded before she glanced at the tub.

Joey clutched her in his arms before he murmured, "Maybe they'll just go away..."

A knocked came again and a voice piped up, "Joe, it's Dan! Open up!"

"Shit," Joey sighed as he looked at the door and then at Lizzy.

"Here...I'll hide. Answer it..." Lizzy said as she began to turn.

"Baby...are you sure?"

Lizzy nodded, blinking a few time, "Yeah....it would look worse if you didn't answer."

"I'll get rid of him as fast as I can," Joey promised as he watched Lizzy walk back to the tub and turn off the tap.

"Take your time. He's your best friend," Lizzy whispered before she ducked behind the bi-fold doors of the closet.

"You're my best friend," Joey whispered, gazing at the closet before he turned and walked to the door of the hotel room. He cleared his throat before he opened the door.

"Hey, man," Danny said as he casually strolled in without an invitation.

"Hey..." Joey's voice trailed off causally, his brow furrowed in slight annoyance, but he did his best to hide it, "What's up?"

"Dude, I gotta tell ya, I'm really feeling something with Adrianne," Danny began as Joey watched him, suddenly curious, "I don't know what it is, but-"

Danny's voice trailed off as his eye caught something on the ground. Joey followed his gaze and then gulped.

"Joey....are those...women's heels?" Danny asked as his eyebrows shot up his forehead before he looked up at Joey, "Dude...you got a girl in here?"

"Um...well..."Joey stammered, racking his brain, trying to figure out what to say.

"Joey...Joey, Joey," Danny said as he shook his head, "Man, I know it's been cool between you and Lizzy and all, but...try and keep her feelings in mind if you're going to hook up with some chick-"

"Danny, I'm not hooking up with some chick," Joey stated strongly, interrupting Danny who looked at him slightly annoyed.

"You can't tell me these belong to you!" Danny scoffed and laughed, "I mean...I remember what you wore to your audition with us, but I never took you for a straight up crossdresser!"

"Danny, listen to me..." Joey sighed shaking his head at the pint sized guitarist.

"I mean, they don't even look like they'd fit you, so how else would you explain-"

Suddenly Lizzy peeked from behind the corner, "Danny..."

"Oh, hey, Lizzy!" Danny said cheerfully before turning back to Joey, "All I'm saying, man, is- wait...Lizzy?!" Danny looked frantically between both Joey and Lizzy, "Wait... what? What?!"

"Danny, calm down," Lizzy said softly coming from out behind the corner. Joey was watching her attentively before he looked back at Danny.

"But...what's going on here?" Danny asked as he scratched his head and lumbered over to the foot of the bed where he sat down. Lizzy sat down next to him. Danny looked at her warily for a moment before he said, "What...are you guys doing?"

Lizzy looked back up at Joey who was standing with his fists jammed into his pockets. The looked at each other and shrugged before they looked back at Danny.

"What...you guys got caught up in the moment and figured you'd have a one night stand?" Danny demanded. He about leapt off the bed, but Lizzy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she looked at him.

"No...Danny, it's not like that..." Lizzy assured him.

Danny looked at Lizzy to Joey and then back to Lizzy again.

"Look...I love you both," Danny began with a sigh, "But...when you broke up...Joey, you went on a drinking bender that I wasn't sure you'd come back from," Danny looked straight at Joey who bowed his head and nodded, "And Lizzy...you just...disappeared. I just don't want to see that happen again."

Joey then glanced over at Danny and smiled reassuringly, "It won't."

"How long?" Danny then asked them, he leaned forward on the bed first looking at Joey and then turning to Lizzy, his eyes searched hers intently.

Lizzy then turned and looked at Joey before they both shrugged.

"Right after the engagement party so...about six months?" Lizzy responded with a shrug.

"Six months?" Danny repeated in disbelief.

"We've taken turns visiting each other," Joey explained, "Me down to Cleveland and her Upstate."

"So, what does this mean then?" Danny asked looking up and Joey and then back at Lizzy, "You guys are officially back together then?"

Lizzy sighed and bowed her head then. She stood from the foot of the bed as she folded her arms across her chest and walked over to the window in the room as she stared out at midtown Manhattan. She sighed out a little, not knowing how to respond. She then felt Joey walk up behind her and gently place his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on the neck.

"We agreed to just see where things go," Joey responded, "We are still figuring things out."

"Still figuring things out after six months?" Danny asked, "Guys...I don't know. I just...I'd hate for this not to end well for you."

"Maybe it sounds crazy Danny, but listen," Lizzy sighed before turning to look at him, Joey moved with her, his eyes gazing at her. Danny was leaning forward, hands clutching the top of the mattress intently as he processed everything, "I know it's a lot but...things have been really good between us and...could you please just keep this a secret?"

Danny's eyes shifted back and forth between Lizzy and Joey before he nodded, "Yeah...yeah, okay, I will. But...just be careful here. I should get back to Adrianne." Danny stood up and shook his head slightly, still processing what he had just learned. He then looked up at Joey and gave him a pat on his arm, "Thanks again for your help with her."

"Danny, I'm going to be totally honest with you...I have no idea what you're talking about," Joey blurted out.

"You...gave her my number, right? Told her to call me?" Danny asked furrowing his brow. The two men stared at each other utterly confused.

"Um...that was actually me," Lizzy responded with a slight laugh, "I was visiting Joey upstate and she had mentioned you. She wanted me to tell you she liked you but I wasn't sure when I'd see you next so I slipped her your phone number before Joey and I left that night. I told her that if you asked to say it came from Joey."

Joey and Danny were both staring at Lizzy before they both nodded and Danny said, "Oh, well, thank you then."

"Anytime," Lizzy shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, well, time for me to get back," Danny walked to the door. He turned and looked at them both another moment before he left.

Lizzy let out a sigh as Joey looked at her.

"Hey, babe, don't worry," Joey murmured as wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "He won't tell anyone. We can trust him."

Lizzy nodded before she sighed again, "What if he's right, though? What if...we're just asking for trouble and we both just get hurt again?"

"Babe, don't think like that. You said yourself that things are great between the two of us," Joey then pulled her fully into her arms before kissing her deeply, "Baby, I-"

"Don't," Lizzy whispered putting a finger to his lips, "Joey...please, don't."

Joey sighed out before he kissed the pad of her finger, "Whatever you want, babe."

Lizzy sighed and nuzzled into his chest as he held her for a minute. She tried to push the thoughts Danny had inadvertently triggered out of her mind before she pulled back from Joey and then smiled slightly, "So...still wanna share that bath, Chief?"

Joey smirked down at her and gave her a nod, "Hell yeah!"


	19. These Dreams

_Lizzy could feel him up against her, pressing his body into hers. She was perched up on a table and dinnerware shuddered to the rhythm of his thrusts. She tilted her head back as she sighed, feeling him suck on her nipple as he breathed into her skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Then she opened her eyes. They weren’t alone._

_They were in a busy dining and people were standing all around, watching them. She couldn’t see them clearly, they were shadows...silhouettes._

_She sat up of the table wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Joey...Joey, people are watching.”_

_He didn’t hear her. His eyes remained closed as he continued sucking, and thrusting, and giving her pleasure._

_“Joey...please, we agreed...”_

_She looked down and saw him release her nipple from his lips and his deep brown eyes met hers before he looked around at the shadows. Then his eyes met hers again and he pulled her against his body, his inky black hair draped over her back like a blanket at her held her close, shielding her as best as possible, but they were still exposed._

***** 

Lizzy woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed, knocking Joey’s arm away. He sat up too, alarmed. She swung her legs over her the edge of the bed as she caught her breath, chills up her spine from the dream she just had.

“Baby?” Joey asked as he reached for her. His fingers brushed against her shoulder and she flinched away from him. Joey winced a little at her reaction. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I had...a really weird dream,” Lizzy said as she shook her head and steadied her breathing.

“What...was the dream?” Joey asked concerned as he skootched himself closer to her on the bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lizzy whispered.

“Baby, talk to me,” Joey insisted as he tried to reach for her again.

Lizzy then stood from the bed, naked with her red hair cascading down her back in waves, and headed over to the bathroom, “I’ll be right back.”

Lizzy closed herself in the bathroom. She turned and leaned up against the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

“What...what the fuck was that?” Lizzy asked herself softly as she searched her own eyes in the mirror. The dream made her skin crawl. All those people standing around, watching them. It didn’t matter to her that she couldn’t see their faces. The thought of it was enough to send chills up her spine.

And then Joey in the dream having sex with her so publically, so exposed....he would never do that. He would never try and make her do something she didn’t want to do. She knew that about him.

She then looked at the tub and remembered the previous night, bathing together as he helped her calm down after Danny found out the truth about them, discovering their secret. He lathered her up and kissed her as he held her from behind as he touched her everywhere. Just the way she liked. He knew her so well and he always gave her so much pleasure and always made her feel good in a way no one else ever could.

And she wasn’t being fair to him right now. It wasn’t right for her to shut him out. She needed to talk to him about the dream.

It was just a stupid dream after all.

Lizzy then turned on the faucet of the sink and splashed some cool water on her face to help her calm down. As she shut off the sink and reached for a towel to dry off something clicked in her brain and she looked at her reflection again.

Danny knew. Their secret was out of the bag...even if it was to only one person. And it was bothering her. That’s what her dream was about.

“God, I’m stupid,” Lizzy scoffed shaking her head before she dried off and rehung the hand towel.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Joey’s voice came softly, “Baby...you okay in there?”

Lizzy turned and smiled a little before she opened the door and met his gaze. He was standing before her, naked. His long black hair draped down along his shoulders. Lizzy took his hand in hers and said, “Yeah, Chief, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I was a little freaked out, but I’ll tell you all about it.”

She led him back to the bed and sat down. She leaned in his body and he wrapped his arms around her as they leaned back onto the best, his head meeting his pillow and her head resting against his chest.

“I had a dream that we were...” Lizzy sighed out, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “We were having sex and there were a bunch of people watching.”

“Oh,” Joey said, surprised, “Uh, who was watching?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see their faces but. But, you pulled me up close and tried to shield me from them and protect me...” Lizzy glanced up at Joey as he began to play with her hair. “I think...I think it’s because Danny knows about us now and I’m a little freaked out about it.”

“Lizzy, he won’t tell anyone,” Joey said with a sigh before kissing her temple.

“I know...” Lizzy trailed off. She wanted to say more but decided not to. She didn’t want to add more heaviness to the day, but something Danny had said the night before struck a chord with her. Joey and Lizzy had been sneaking around for six months and still hadn’t decided what they wanted to do about things between them. As fun and thrilling as it had been, things couldn’t go like that forever. They needed to talk and figure things out.

But, today was not the day for that. Today was the day of the rehearsal dinner and the bachelor and bachelorette parties. They needed to be there for Frankie and Melanie today and in good spirits.

Lizzy nuzzled closer to Joey. His skin still smelled like the bubble bath from the night before. She gently placed a kiss against his toned chest before she propped her head up in her hand and looked at him, “Even in my dreams you try and protect me,” She leaned down and kissed him on his lips and then snuggled back down against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I’ve always felt safe with you, Joey.”

There was a pause before Joey said softly, “In my dreams you always leave me.”

Lizzy looked up at him startled, “You...still have those dreams?”

Joey nodded and sighed, “Yeah. I mean, ever since things started back up between us. I guess...I’m afraid to lose you again.”

Lizzy bit her lip as she looked back up at him. She reached up and caressed her cheek before she rolled on top of him and kissed him again, “Don’t think like that Joey.”

“Lizzy,” Joey whispered before she pushed her lips against his once more.

“Make love to me, Joey. Please,” Lizzy whispered kissing him again.

Joey looked over at the clock on the night stand then back up at her, “We have hour until we have to be down for brunch.”

“Mmm-hmmm...plenty of time,” Lizzy smiled at him, “Please, Chief?”

Joey sighed and pulled her close to him, kissing her and running his fingers though her hair, “How can I say no when you ask so sweetly?”

“And then after...let’s hang my dream catcher up,” Lizzy whispered.

Joey smirked up at her, “Okay, babe.”

* * * * *

“Oh my God,” Heather whispered as all the bridesmaids and Melanie peered around the corner, heads stacked as they watched in awe, “Now talk about gorgeous!”

“Have you ever seen him play the guitar and watched how fast he moves his fingers?” Mo whispered, “I’d like to know what else he can do with them!”

“One of us should go talk to him,” Gina murmured before looking up at Lizzy, “How about you, Lizzy? A ginger for a ginger?”

“Oh...I don’t know,” Lizzy whispered as she looked on at Dave Mustaine. He had arrived for the bachelor party also with David Ellefson, also known as Junior. She had seen Dave up close before but had never had the opportunity to talk to him.

But, yeah, he was gorgeous...even better looking in person than he was on TV.

Along with the Dave, the guys from Metallica showed up, as well as the guys from Slayer and Pantera.

That was going to be one hell of a bachelor party!

“Mo, you do it, you go talk to him,” Lizzy whispered up at Mo, whose eyes were blazing in a predatory gaze.

“I just might,” Mo smirked.

Adrianne then walked up around the girls, looked at them before following their gazes before her eyes met Dave’s lean, lumbering figure as he was standing, casually talking with Scott over at the buffet, “Ohhhh, he-llooooo there.”

“Shhh, come back here,” Melanie hissed, “Don’t let him see.”

Adrianne darted around the corner and took a position between Heather and Gina, becoming a part of the totem pole.

“Melanie, aren’t about to get married?” Lizzy teased glancing up at Melanie.

“Married, not dead,” Melanie smirked back down, “I’m allowed to look at the menu.”

Suddenly Scott’s eyes shifted over to the corner that the girls were peaking around and his thick brows furrowed in both amusement and confusion. Dave started to turn around to see what Scott was looking at before the girls all ducked away simultaneously, stumbling around and giggling.

“What about the tall hot blonde guy?” Heather then asked, tapping her fingers together thoughtfully, “He’s a hunk, too.”

“James,” Lizzy said, “He’s in Metallica. I’ve actually met him. He’s an absolute doll.”

“James,” Heather nodded, “He’s the one who hangs around out with that little shrimpy guy, right?”

Lizzy stared at Heather wondering to herself, _‘What is your obsession with dudes and their heights?’_ Lizzy resisted rolling her eyes as she responded, “You probably mean Lars and...he’s not that _shrimpy_.”

“One way or another you’re gonna try to hook up with one of these rockers, huh?” Gina asked with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes.

“I’m certainly gonna try,” Heather smirked with her nose in the air.

“Yeah, well, desperation isn’t a good look on anyone,” Mo muttered. Heather pouted at her as the other girls looked at her in amusement. Mo’s eyes widened as she looked around innocently, “Oops. Did I say that out loud?”

“Okay, well, we better all get out there and start mingling, especially me since I’m the bride,” Melanie laughed. She adjusted her boobs in her white halter dress, once again rocking a Marilyn Monroe vibe, as she walked out from around the corner. All the girls followed suit.

Lizzy walked out wearing a coral colored dress. As she walked and mingled her eyes met Joey’s from across the room. Something was wrong. His eyes looked...hurt...pained almost as he looked back at her her. She hadn’t seen him with that look in his eyes since...Paris.

What was that about?

She tried to act naturally as she mingled about but she couldn’t quit thinking about that look on his face.


	20. Hey Jealousy

After mingling about from the afternoon into the evening everyone dispersed to go back to their rooms to freshen up before meeting up again for the rehearsal dinner and then the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Lizzy snuck out of her room and headed up to Joey's room. She made her way up the elevator and to his door. She gave a gentle knock. After a moment the locked clicked and the knob turned and the door opened. Joey stood before her and looked at her with the same hurt look in his eye before he gestured for her to come in to the room.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Lizzy asked, startled at his expression as she walked into the room. She turned and looked at him as she bit her lip concerned.

Joey bowed his head slightly as he looked away from her.

"Hey, Joey, tell me what's wrong," Lizzy whispered as she stepped up to him and cupped his cheek in her hand and tried to get him to look at her, but he refused.

"I saw you gawking at Dave earlier and...I didn't like it," Joey responded softly.

"Joey...we all were," Lizzy said with a laugh and a shrug. He didn't return the laugh and continued to look away from her, "Oh, come on, Joey. Don't tell me you're jealous."

Joey didn't respond and continued to look away. Lizzy reached down and took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze while moving her other hand that had been cupping his cheek back to comb her fingers through his soft, black tendrils.

"You can't tell me you don't check out other women sometimes, Joey," Lizzy tried to reason with him with a gentle smile, "Besides, Melanie was checking him out, too, and she's about to get married."

Joey swallowed before he responded, "Yeah, well, I'm not with Melanie. But, technically I guess I'm not really with you either. No labels, no expectations, right?"

Lizzy's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at him in disbelief, "Joey...don't-"

Joey shook his head slightly before he sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to get jealous. I just...I wish I knew what you wanted. I keep hoping you'll tell me because sometimes...I'm not sure if it's me."

"Joey," Lizzy whispered as she felt tears brim her eyes, "Joey, look at me, honey."

Joey turned his head to face her as his brown eyes brimmed with tears. Lizzy wrapped her arms around his shoulders before she pulled herself up toward him, kissing his lips. Joey sighed slightly before she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her back.

"Baby...I'm sorry..." Joey whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

She kissed him again deeply before she whispered, "Make love to me, Joey."

"Baby," Joey sighed between kisses with a slight laugh, "Again?"

"Please?" Lizzy whispered, she then pulled away from him, her green eyes burned with desire as she looked up at him, "I want you, Joey. I want _you_."

Joey's eyes burned down into hers for a moment before he picked her up and tossed her on to the bed.

* * * * *

Later that night Joey and Lizzy separately made their ways down to the lobby. Lizzy took the stairs back down to her floor to catch the elevator to try and avoid any suspicions. She snuck out the stairwell door and casually walked up behind Mo and Adrianne who were waiting at the elevator.

"Hey, guys," Lizzy said nonchalantly as she walked up.

"Hey Lizzy," Mo responded, turning to her, "Where've you been? I tried knocking on your door earlier."

"Uh...well, I was taking a nap while listening to my Walkman so..." Fuck, she was a bad liar. The nap part was true, at least. The rest wasn't.

Mo's eyes narrowed slightly as she pursed her lips, clearly not believing her but gave her a shrug anyway. Lizzy let out a quiet sigh as the elevator doors opened. The three stepped in and rode down to the lobby.

Once they were in the lobby they were met with a large, chattering group of people. Members of both Melanie and Frankie's families, members of the bridal party, and several guests who would be partaking in the late night festivities congregated in the lobby.

"Alright, then, if anyone could please make their ways to the ballroom and take their places, we will do a quick run through of the ceremony," A man with white hair that was brushed back and had a widows peak said who looked, and sounded, a little like Christopher Walken.

"Who's that guy?" Lizzy wondered to out loud, tilting her head.

"The guy who's officiating the ceremony," A voice responded. Lizzy turned and saw Charlie who gave her a smirk, "Where've you been hiding at, Ginger Snap? I feel like I've barely seen you since you've been in town."

"Oh, um," Lizzy hummed a little and then shrugged, "With all the people and the festivities I feel like I've seen everyone I've ever met but only for like...five minutes each."

Charlie nodded and let out a laugh, "Ay, yeah, I hear ya. Anyway, half the family is giving Frank a whole bunch of shit 'cause they aren't getting married in a church."

"Really?" Lizzy asked and glanced in the direction Frankie and Melanie were in, "You know, I'm a terrible friend. I've barely have had a chance to talk to Frankie."

"Don't say that," Charlie scoffed, "It's like you said before. It's not like we're all casually just hanging out. Weddings are serious business...especially Italian ones!"

The group began filtering into the ballroom and Lizzy felt like she was a penguin being corralled like livestock. She soon found herself inadvertently next to Joey. Lizzy glanced at him and he gave her a hint of a smile that only she would notice. She felt him gently caress the back of her hand with his thumb. She wanted to hold onto it because she was starting to get flustered being packed in like a sardine around a bunch of people she didn't know. She had worked on getting her social anxiety and shyness under control over the years, but right now she was feeling uncomfortable. But Joey always made her feel better.

Always.

Thankfully as they filtered into the ballroom people began to spread out. The ballroom was filled with chairs that were set in in rows, with a white aisle runner that went down the middle, leading up to a stage where the officiator took his place before the crowd.

"Alright, if I can have the non-bridal party guests take seats in the chairs, that would be great," The officiator watched as the guests, primarily made up of heavy metal musicians, sat amongst the chairs. The officiator scanned the crow before him before he quipped, "And what a beautiful bunch you are."

Tom Araya then stood up, tossed his long black hair over his shoulder dramatically causing everyone to laugh before sitting back down again.

"Now, if the groom could come down..." The officiator said as Frankie bolted down the aisle in a full on sprint, causing more laughter, "I'm glad you're excited, son, but it'll be better to walk during the actual ceremony."

Everyone laughed.

"Then, the bridal party will come down in pairs..." The officiator instructed, "If the bride could organize that right now..."

Melanie gave the officiator a nod before turning to the group.

"Okay, so Danny and Heather will be together in the front..." Melanie began, getting the bridal party in order.

Danny gave Heather a friendly smile as he offered her his elbow. Heather did a lousy job hiding her eye roll.

 _'Bitch,'_ Lizzy thought to herself.

"Scott and Mo will go down second..." Melanie went on.

Mo then offered her elbow to him, beating him in the gesture which caused more laughter.

"Please, just don't kick my ass!" Scott laughed accepting her elbow. More laughter erupted.

"And Joey and Lizzy will be together and go down third..." Melanie said instructed.

Lizzy and Joey walked up causally to each other as they looked around, adverting their gazes from each other. Perhaps they were trying to look a little too casual. Joey offered his elbow and Lizzy slid her hand through, trying to make it look a little awkward...as if they hadn't secretly been re-familiarizing themselves with each other during the last six months.

Melanie walked up behind them and gave them both pats on the shoulders before she whispered, "Thanks, you guys."

Lizzy and Joey turned their heads and shrugged and smiled at her, neither daring to say anything.

"And then the Maid of Honor and Best Man will pair up and go down fourth," Melanie instructed.

Charlie dramatically bowed to Gina before offering his elbow to her causing everyone to laugh once more.

Melanie's dad then paired up with Melanie behind Gina and Charlie as Frankie waited at the end of the aisle, eagerly watching her.

"Okay, everyone is in their positions? Perfect, let's start!" The wedding officiator declared and Heather and Danny began to saunter their ways down the aisle.

"Oh shit," Lizzy whispered under her breath as she watched Scott and Mo start walking down the aisle after Danny and Heather.

"What's wrong, babe?" Joey murmured softly so only she could hear, turning his head slightly towards her.

"What...if I trip or do something stupid?" Lizzy asked, suddenly feeling a wave of panic as she realized that in a moment a bunch of people were going to have their eyes on her. Tomorrow was going to be even worse.

"You won't, you'll be fine," Joey responded with a slight laugh He reached up with his free hand casually and gave the hand of her that he was cradling in his elbow a gentle squeeze before he lowered his hand again.

"But...what if I fall?" Lizzy asked as her eyes doubled in size.

"You won't. I'll catch you if you do. And if I miss, I'll pretend to fall to and act like it was my fault," Joey smirked slightly.

Lizzy giggled a little before they both Charlie clear his throat behind them, "Hey, you two, pay attention! No funny business."

Joey turned his head around to face Charlie and hissed, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I'll bet you don't!" Charlie grunted back at Joey.

Lizzy bit her lip shyly and felt her skin burning.

Did Charlie suspect something?

* * * * *

After they ran through the ceremony the group then made their ways to the dining room where they had a spaghetti dinner with gelato for desert. Then it was time for the real fun to begin. The group headed on out to the hotel lobby.

The guys had all migrated onto one side of the lobby and the girls to the other and in the middle of the circle of people were Frankie and Melanie, his arms wrapped lightly around her as he gave her several kisses.

Lizzy glanced over as she stood with other women and saw Joey watching her. The corner of her lips turned up slightly as she looked at him. He tilted his head slightly as he watched her and gave her a quick wink. She wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him and ask him just to take her back up to his room so they could be alone some more. She didn't really want to go out without him. But, she knew tonight was not about her...or him. It was about Frankie and Melanie. So, she would be a good sport and have a good time and just sneak back up to his room later on after everyone returned from the festivities.

"Alright, now, you have fun," Melanie grinned up at Frankie before pulling him close to her by the scruff his shirt, "Just not too much fun, Buster!"

He grinned down at her, "You too, sweet cheeks."

Melanie went up on her tip toes and planted a long kiss on Frankie's lips for everyone to see.

"I might be sick," Mo groaned as Gina turned and laughed at her and Lizzy elbowed her in the side. Melanie blindly flicked Mo off as she kissed Frankie.

"That's enough, love birds!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah, get a room!" Another voice hollered.

"Oh, we got one!" Frankie laughed, yelling back in the general direction of the voice.

"We might need to pry them apart," Scott groaned his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the pair, dreading the thought.

"Go on now, tiger," Melanie cooed up at Frankie, her red lipstick stained his lips, "See you tomorrow."

"I can't believe you're making me wait," Frankie whined.

"Tradition," Melanie smirked with a shrug, "And it'll make tomorrow night even better."

Frankie growled when finally Charlie and Scott grabbed him by the arms, "Come on man," Charlie said, "You're with us tonight!"

The group of guys turned to leave out the lobby door. As they left Lizzy saw Joey turn and look at her one last time, before heading out into the night.

* * * * *

Melanie, Mo, Adrianne, Gina, Heather, and Lizzy had ran around Manhattan having a great time, bar hopping, dancing, and even checking out a male revue...which mostly just made them laugh. It was getting late...but not too late.

"I have an idea," Melanie said, tossing her wild blonde curls over her shoulder. She was wearing a tight white dress with a sash that said _'Bride'_ on it in pink letters, "Let's go crash the guys' party!"

"Oh no, you're going to check up on your husband to be? That's not a very good start to things," Gina wagged her finger at her sister before linking her arm through hers.

"No...I just want to give him a little taste of what he's going to be missing tonight..." Melanie winked, she then turned and looked at Lizzy, "You know what I'm talking about, don't you Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked at Melanie startled before she shrugged, "Give him a little tease? Sure, know all about that. I remember those days..."

"Hmmm," Melanie nodded before guiding Gina over to Lizzy so Melanie could loop her free arm with Lizzy's, "You know, girl...I always thought somehow things would work out between you and Joey," Melanie said thoughtfully, looking at Lizzy. "Maybe it's just the liquor talking, but-"

"Puh-leeze!" Heather than scoffed before turning and nodding in the direction of Mo, "Joey's all about Mo! He blew me off to buy this Amazon a drink!"

Mo rolled her eyes back at Heather before she barked back, "He bought me a drink just as an excuse to escape you, ya dolt!"

"You and Joey, huh?" Adrianne then said, appearing at the other side of Lizzy. Lizzy then panicked for a moment as she turned and looked at Adrianne, her green eyes wild, "There's a history there, then?"

"Oh, God, yeah," Melanie responded with a laugh, tightening her grip on Lizzy's arm, "They're pretty much the reason why Frankie and I got together. He was out of his mind in love with her."

"They were just about as disgusting as Frankie and Melanie," Mo laughed as she appeared on the other side of Adrianne. Melanie attempted to flick Mo off again, but her arms were preoccupied so she just glared.

"And she adored him too, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Melanie sighed with a shrug. "They made a cute couple, though."

"They did," Mo then nodded, sincerely.

Adrianne and Lizzy stared at each other for a moment, before Lizzy mouthed the words, _'Please, don't...'_ Adrianne tilted her head curiously at Lizzy but gave her a subtle nod.

"Anyway, enough about the past," Melanie sighed before she pointed and declared, "The strip club is that way!"

Once the girls arrive they all filed into the club...with the exception of Adrianne and Lizzy. Adrianne turned to Lizzy and crossed her arms before her chest, titling her head.

"So...you and Joey go way back, huh?" Adrianne asked amused, recalling their conversation from the day they first met.

"Well...yeah," Lizzy responded with a nod, before she ran her fingers through her strawberry locks.

"And you've been seeing each other again?" Adrianne inquired.

Lizzy took a deep breath before she nodded, "Yeah. But...no one knows. Well, Danny found out yesterday but...please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but...why is it such a big secret?" Adrianne asked curiously, studying Lizzy's expression.

"It's...complicated. Please, please don't say anything," Lizzy begged.

"Okay, okay, I won't," Adrianne nodded in agreement, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Lizzy whispered.

Adrianne nodded before she turned and slid inside the door of the club, entering into the neon blue light. Lizzy followed as her stomach did a flip. Danny knew....now Adrianne knew...and Charlie might suspect something. This was starting to get out of hand.

Lizzy walked up to the table where a bunch of people she recognized were standing, including Scott, Charlie, and Danny, just in time to see Joey walking away from the group, following a scantily clad woman to a back area as the around guys cheered.

"What's going on?" Lizzy asked as she walked up to Scott.

"There you are, Cherry Bomb! All the groomsmen are getting private dances. It's Joey's turn, now!"

"Hmmm," Lizzy hummed, her eyes narrowed as she stood with her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. She felt her blood begin to boil, feeling a little pissed, a little jealous, and a little hurt. Danny then caught her eye. He was looking at her with his eyes wide like he was about to blurt out something, but Lizzy turned back to Scott, "Where are the bathrooms?"

Scott jerked his thumb back in the general direction of the bathroom, "Thataway. But...I would recommend them unless you're absolutely desperate."

"I'll be fine," Lizzy responded before giving her red hair a toss and turning away.

"Hey, Lizzy!" She heard Danny call after her, but she ignored him. She strolled casually in the direction of the bathrooms before she made a beeline to where the private dance rooms were.

Lizzy spotted the stripper she thought she saw Joey walk away with standing outside a room that was concealed by a black curtain. She walked up to her and said, "I'll give you five bucks for five minutes alone with the guy in there."

"We don't do that," The stripper sniffed at her, tossing her peroxide blond hair, "Professional dances only."

"I just want a few minutes to talk to him," Lizzy said honestly raising her hands up innocently, "No funny business, I promise."

The stripper then regarded Lizzy before shrugging, "Make in ten and you got a deal!"

Lizzy nodded before she pulled ten dollars out of her purse and presented it to the stripper who took it from her and slide it into the cup of her silver bra top.

"Five minutes," The stripper nodded.

Lizzy then poked her head in and saw Joey sitting with his head down on a small leather couch in the room that had a pole running up the middle and a small disco ball hanging from the ceiling. She then slid in through the curtain.

"Hey, Chief," Lizzy hummed as she walked in.

Joey's head snapped up immediately in surprise, "Baby, you're a stripper?!"

Normally she would have laughed with him, but she was feeling pretty pissed at that moment. Joey soon realized and then furrowed his brow. He attempted to reach for her, but she stood out of his reach.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Joey," Lizzy seethed slightly, feeling her blood begin to boil again, "Hours ago you were jealous because I was _looking_ at Dave Mustaine, but now....you're going to have naked woman writhe around all over you?"

"Baby, come here," Joey patted his lap, "Let me hold you and I can explain..."

Lizzy shook her head as she felt tears brim her eyes, "That is so...hypocritical....and I never took you for a hypocrite, Joey."

"Lizzy, Kitten, come here, don't be mad. Sit with me and we can get a dance together," Joey said as he leaned forward and reached for her wrist. She snatched her wrist away from him before he had a hold on it.

"No...I wouldn't want to ruin this bachelor party for you...bachelor," Lizzy hissed at him and she turned to the curtain, grabbing in with her fingers, ready to leave.

"Baby, what do you mean by that?" Joey asked as he leapt to his feet and quickly stepped toward her. He tried to grab her around the waist but she pushed him away.

"Oh...and try not to bring this one back to your room with you," Lizzy spat before ducking back out the room. She could hear him call her name as she dashed away in tears.


	21. Hysteria

“Lizzy! Lizzy, come back!” Joey called frantically. He had stumbled backwards slightly after Lizzy pushed him away from her and she disappeared behind the black curtain of the private dance room. Once he caught his balance Joey lunged forward and nearly crashed directly into the stripper that was coming into the room.

“Now where are you running off to, big boy?” The blonde stripper in a silver bikini with knee high white go-go boots cooed at him, blocking his path, leaning up against the doorway in a seductive manner.

“Sorry,” Joey responded apologetically, “I just...I need to get through.”

“But....your friend paid for a dance for you,” The stripper said. She stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, attempting to lead him backwards to the leather couch. Joey shrugged her away and she looked at him confused, straightening up slightly.

“Yeah, I know. Keep the money. I’m sure what you do is great. Now excuse me, I’ve got a redhead I gotta go catch,” Joey said apologetically nodding at her before ducking out the curtain and dashing to the main floor of the strip club.

It’s not like he really wanted a private dance anyways. He had been along for the ride for Frankie’s bachelor party, going through the motions of bachelorhood. It was James who had insisted on buying the groom and groomsmen private dances and honestly...Joey didn’t really feel good about it. Part of the whole reason he and Lizzy broke up in the first place involved a stripper, and he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt her.

Sure, she bought him a lap dance once long ago when he was away on tour in Europe but, that was before the incident where he blacked out and woke up to a strange woman in his bed, which was the straw that broke the camel’s back in their break up, and he absolutely didn’t want to venture down that road again.

It was complicated. Even though he and Lizzy had said no labels and no expectations she was the only one he really wanted to be with.

And it was true, earlier that day he had caught Lizzy, along with the other bridesmaids, checking out Dave, and yeah it bothered him a little. But, that wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him.

It was something Danny said. He and Lizzy had been seeing each other in secret for almost six months and, while it had been fun and thrilling, he wanted to know where he stood with her. She always held the cards in their relationship. The puck was always in her rink. But no matter how close they got, it was almost she always had a wall up, a thin wall he couldn’t manage to quite break through, holding him at arm’s length. It was like she wanted to be close to him, but not too close.

He always gave her what she wanted.

But he wanted her. He had replayed their break-up time and time again over the years trying to figure out what, if anything, he could have done differently to stop her from leaving and would mentally kick himself for not trying harder.

And now that he had her, at least part of her, he didn’t want to let her go again. ­­­

Joey dashed up to the group around the table, looking frantically around.

“So how was it?” James bellowed with a devilish grin on his face.

“Great...great,” Joey responded distractedly as he looked around.

Melanie was in Frankie’s lap, making out with him. Heather was starring hopefully at Tom who wasn’t giving her the time of day. Mo and Scott were laughing their heads off about something. Gina was engaged in a friendly conversation with Junior. But...no Lizzy.

Then his eyes met Danny’s.

“Dude, what happened?” Danny demanded, his nostrils flaring slightly. Despite being of short stature, Danny was a force to be reckoned with when he got pissed off.

“Where is she?” Joey pleaded, looking back at Danny.

“She left,” Danny grumbled at Joey through gritted teeth.

“Who left?” Charlie asked perplexed, turning to look at Danny and Joey, overhearing their conversation.

Danny visibly sighed before he turned to Charlie, “Adrianne. Adrianne left.”

“Oh, yeah, she went back to the hotel with Lizzy,” Charlie said turning to Joey giving him a nod, oblivious to the true meaning of the conversation, “I guess Lizzy got sick in the bathroom and wanted to get to bed early.”

“Shit,” Joey hissed through his teeth before he turned and walked out the doors of the strip club. He walked out into the night, a cool gust of wind hitting him, blowing his raven black curls behind him.

“I told ya. I told ya you were playing with fire,” Danny said as he followed Joey out into the parking lot of the club. They walked purposefully down the Manhattan sidewalk.

“Danny, not now,” Joey sighed as he walked briskly, eager to get back to the hotel. He had to talk to her.

“I’m just saying you guys shouldn’t have been hooking up and all that since-“

“I _love_ her, Danny,” Joey interrupted and turned and faced his friend pointedly. Danny froze in his tracks, staring back at Joey, “Fuck...I never stopped loving her. It’s always been Lizzy.” Joey turned and began walking back toward the hotel again.

“You still love her,” Danny repeated, nodding his head slightly.

“I do,” Joey responded, “And I don’t think I could stand losing her again. I’ve got to talk to her.”

“Does she know?” Danny asked, following Joey down the sidewalk.

Joey sighed a little before responding, “I think she knows, but she keeps stopping me from telling her. And I’m pretty sure she feels the same way. I think...she’s stopped herself from telling me before. I know it. I can feel it. She’s afraid but...fuck, I’m afraid too. I’m afraid to lose her again.”

The two men hustled in the doors of The Iroquois hotel and dashed to the elevator, hitting the button for the tenth floor. They rode up in silence, with the exception of Joey cursing under his breath for the elevator to move faster. The arrived to the tenth floor and Joey dashed over to the door of Lizzy’s room before knocking. He held his breath as he listened. He didn’t hear any movement on the other side of the door. Joey glanced at Danny, with a helpless look in his eyes.

“Let me try my room,” Danny suggested. He walked a couple of doors down before sliding his card into a slot and disappearing, “Yo, Adrianne, you here?” His called was met with response of a female voice. Suddenly Adrianne emerged from the doorway.

“Hey, Joey,” Adrianne smiled as she approached him, before glancing at the door, “Is...she not answering?”

Joey shook his head slightly.

“She was pretty upset. What happened between you two?” Adrianne asked him, tilting her head slightly.

“A misunderstanding,” Joey sighed out, before he looked at the door and then at Adrianne again, a slight look of desperation in his eyes.

“Hmmm,” Adrianne tilted her head thoughtfully then shrugged, “Let me try.” Adrianne rapped her knuckles against the door, “Lizzy, girl, it’s Adrianne. You okay in there?” Adrianne then pressed her ear up against the door for a moment, her amber eyes staring intently straight forward as she listened, before she shrugged and looked at Joey, “I honestly don’t think she’s in there.”

“But...you came back together...?” Joey stammered slightly, looking back at Adrianne.

“We did, she was in bad shape so I didn’t want her walking alone. But when we got back here she said she wanted to be alone as was going to lie down for a while, “Adrianne explained.

Joey then pressed his palms and leaned his forehead up against the door and sighed out for a moment, before he swallow and began to sing, _“Oh Lizzy...our love...holds on...holds on...”_ Joey paused to listen again, but heard nothing. He let out a sigh before backing away from the door. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe...maybe if she is in there she’ll come out if you leave and we can talk to her and find out what’s going on,” Adrianne suggested with an apologetic shrug paired with a sympathetic smile.

Joey let out a sigh before he looked at the door before he pressed the palm of one of his hands against it again and whispered, “Baby...baby, please...”He paused another moment before he turned and gave Adrianne a nod. He reluctantly stepped away from the door and turned to walk to the elevator. He pressed the button as he let out a sigh, feeling tears begin to brim his eyes. Once the elevator door opened before him he took one last look back at Danny and Adrianne who stood in front her door before he stepped on and pressed the button for his own floor.

Joey inhaled deeply as he tilted his head back, willing back any tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t want to lose her again. Whatever this was that they had going on between them...if that was the only way he could have her then he’d take it. He wanted to be with her no matter what.

But, no matter what he did he could never seem to get her to see that.

The doors of the elevator opened and Joey walked out as he stared at the patterned carpet before him that ran along the hallway. He rounded the corner to head towards the door of his room. He raised his head and then he froze in his tracks.

There she was.


	22. Confessions

Lizzy ran back to table of the strip club where most of everyone was gathered, tears in her eyes.

“Hey, Ginger Snap, you okay?” Charlie asked as she approached, his brow furrowing with concern. He put his hand on her back as he looked at her. Danny peered over his shoulder suspiciously.

“I....I...” Lizzy breathed trying to regain her composure as she glanced back over her shoulder to see if Joey followed her, before she stammered, “I got sick. I’m sorry. Don’t tell Frankie and Melanie. I’m going to head back to the hotel so I sleep this off,” She turned and walked away.

“Lizzy!” Danny exclaimed, catching her attention. They met each other’s gazes for a brief moment before she looked away from him, “Do you want me to walk with you?”

“I got her,” Adrianne assured Danny from behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking around him to Lizzy, “I’m getting a headache myself. Wanna split?”

Lizzy regarded Adrianne for a moment before another tear rolled down her cheek. Lizzy gave her a shrug and a nod before she walked out the doors of the club. Adrianne followed her into the dark of the night. After they were several yards away Adrianne turned to her.

“Are you okay?”

Lizzy glanced at her and gave her a shrug and a sigh, “I...I don’t know.”

“What happened?” Adrianne asked, as she watched Lizzy, her amber eyes boring into her.

“I just...I thought I had a handle on things...on my feelings. But...I feel like I’m right back where I was years ago,” Lizzy responded with a shake of her head as she felt more tears coming.

“And where’s that?” Adrianne asked her curiously as they turned and walked into the hotel lobby. Lizzy had her arms folded across her chest as she looked down at the ground and walked up to the elevators.

There was a long pause of silence as they waited for the elevator door to open before Lizzy finally responded, “I thought if we didn’t have any labels or expectations we could just have fun together. But...I love him.”

Adrianne turned to Lizzy as a broad grin spread across her face, “You do?”

Lizzy nodded solemnly, “Always....always...” Tears flowed freely down her ivory cheeks.

“Well, what are you going to do about it, girl?” Adrianne asked grinning.

“What can I do about it?” Lizzy asked with a shrug and a shake of her head as she starred up at the floor number indicator above them in the elevator car, “I’m just so...scared. What if it all goes to shit again?” There was a ding, and the elevator’s doors opened as the two women stepped out together into the hallway, “Besides, what could I ever offer him? I’m just a...plain Jane.”

Adrianne’s lips curled up in a smile as she looked at Lizzy, “A plain Jane for our average Joe? Sounds almost perfect!”

“Joey is anything but average,” Lizzy quipped back at Adrianne. 

“And you aren’t plain. I knew it, too. The night when we met...the way you two looked at each other and how you interacted. I knew there was something there. May be you should just...let it happen. Let it be.”

Lizzy looked Adrianne in the eye for a moment and then nodded, “Maybe you’re right. I’m...going to try and process all this. I’m gonna take a show and lay down. Thanks for...well, for everything.”

“Sleep well,” Adrianne nodded. They hugged before they departed into their own hotel rooms.

Lizzy sighed a little as the kicked off her shoes and reached around to grab the zipper of her dress when she glanced over at the bed she hadn’t slept in at all. She had spent every night with Joey. She then glanced at the bare wall above the bed. Her dream catcher was still up in Joey’s room. She wanted it. She needed it. She’d never be able to sleep without it.

No. It wasn’t the dream catcher.

It was him.

Lizzy then turned and walked back out the door of her room. It didn’t even register with her that she was barefoot. She dashed up to the elevators and pressed the buttons impatiently, cursing under her breath. She then glanced over and noticed the door to the stairwell. She pushed through the door and dashed up the stairs, running as fast as she could up three flights until she was out of breath and felt dizzy. She pushed through the door and ran to his room. She caught her breath for a moment. She didn’t have a key. He was probably still at the club. But, she wanted to try. She had run away from Joey, filled with the feelings of hurt, betrayal, and jealously...despite the fact that they had an agreement- no labels, no expectations thinking that somehow that might make things work between them. It wasn’t enough.

She knocked on the door as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She strained her ears to try and listen over her own breathing, still heavy from the stairs and from her nerves.

She knocked again.

“Joey...” Lizzy whispered, “Joey, please...” A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the door. There was no answer. He must have still been at the club. Maybe he was getting his dance. Her skin crawled and she shuddered at the thought of another woman writhing all over him after everything they had been through together, but she couldn’t hold it against him. She was the one who said no labels and no expectations. It wasn’t his fault she wanted things to be different now.

Lizzy sighed. On one hand she could just stand there and wait until he got back to his room God knows when, or on the other hand she could go back down to her room and try and come back in an hour or so. Lizzy figured the latter would be a better option and began to turn to head back to the stairwell.

Then, there he was. His eyes we down cast as he watched the ground before him as he rounded the corner before he glanced up and his eyes met hers. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again and he immediately ran to her.

“Hey, hey,” Joey cooed softly as he pulled her into his arms tightly and she sobbed against his chest, “Okay...okay, calm down.”

“Joey...” Lizzy whispered between sobs. She felt as he unwrapped one of his arms from around her waist as he shifted around to retrieve the keycard to unlock the door. Once the door opened Joey guided her into the room, still holding her tightly.

They stood in the entryway for a moment and Lizzy cried softly into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. He rested his chin on top of her head and ran the fingers of one of his hands through her soft, ginger waves as his other arm remained wrapped snuggly around her waist. They stood in silence for a moment before Joey murmured, “You really freaked me out back there, baby.”

Lizzy inhaled a shaky breath as she continued to hide her face in his chest before she finally spoke, “I don’t want to do this anymore, Joey.”

Joey’s body tensed up with a sharp intake of breath before he stammered, “Y-you don’t want to do...what?”

Lizzy pulled back slightly in his arms so she could look up at him. There was alarm in his eyes as he searched hers. He tried to pull her close to him again but she shook her head slightly and looked him in the eye as she whispered, “I don’t want to walk into a room and pretend like I’m not absolutely in love with you.”

Joey’s brown eyes searched hers for a moment before they were met with the warmth of his smile, “You love me?”

Lizzy nodded before she ran her fingers up his chest, holding his gaze with hers, “Always, Joey. Always.”

“Baby,” Joey whispered before pulling her in for a kiss. He reached up and cupped her cheeks with his hands as he did and then rested his forehead against hers, “I never thought I’d hear you say that again. Lizzy, I love you. I’ll love you forever.”

Lizzy leaned into him and kissed him again. Joey’s arms wrapped back around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him, as if he couldn’t get near enough to her. Lizzy’s fingers tangled in his black, curly mane as they kissed before she pulled back from him and looked at him again.

“I don’t want to hide it anymore.”

“Okay,” Joey nodded as he pressed his lips against her forehead, “We won’t.”

“After this weekend, that is. This weekend is about Frankie and Melanie,” Lizzy then added quickly. She wouldn’t want to inadvertently detract any attention away from the bride and groom on their wedding day.

“Good call,” Joey nodded.

“You’re...okay with all this, though?” Lizzy asked.

“Of course I am,” Joey laughed and shook his head slightly in amusement at her, “I never cared about keeping this a secret. I just went with it because it’s what you said you wanted and-“

“You always give me what I want,” Lizzy finished for him, with a small smile on her face.

Joey nodded, “I try to.”

“Oh, Chief,” Lizzy whispered before kissing him again, “I just want you...always.”

“Forever, baby.”


	23. Love in the Morning

Lizzy's eyes fluttered open the next morning. Sunlight was just beginning to flood into the room. She shifted around slightly and snuggled down into Joey's embrace. His arms were wrapped around her from behind. Usually his hold on her would loosen during the night, but this morning he was still holding her tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear...like she did in the dreams he would have.

She never planned to disappear again.

She sighed contently as she gently took one of his hands and pulled it up to her face, spreading his fingers as she looked at it. Somehow it was gentle but rough at the same time. The roughness from his drumming and his hockey days, she figured.

Oh, but did he know how to please her with those hands.

Lizzy smiled to herself and bit her lip before she began pressing the pads of his fingers to her lips gently. Kissing each one softly, starting with his pinky and working her way to his index finger. She then gently took his thumb and grazed her teeth against the pad of it in a tiny nibble. Joey began to stir behind her. Lizzy smirked a little and wiggled her ass a little into him before sucking his thumb between her lips .

Joey raised his head slightly and whispered in her ear, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Lizzy released his thumb from her lips before responding casually, "Morning, Chief." She began kissing the pads of his fingers again.

Joey pushed her hair off her neck with his nose before pressing his lips against the smooth slope of her neck. He then pulled his hand from her grasp before he ran his fingers down along the skin of her neck and chest before he cupped her breast. Lizzy let out a soft moan from her lips as she squirmed up against him, feeling his breath caress her skin between kisses.

"How much time do we have?" Joey whispered pressing his hips against her. She could feel his arousal from behind.

"Mmmm," Lizzy hummed before she propped herself up onto her elbow to look at the clock on the nightstand. Joey grunted as he moved with her. He kissed along the bare skin of her shoulder and trailed his fingers from her breast downward along the skin of her waist, as it ventured further south, "An hour, I have an hour until I have to be in for hair and make-up."

Joey then rolled her onto her back and positioned himself between her thighs and began kissing down along her chest, "Plenty of time."

Lizzy gasped out as she felt Joey's lips press against her. He trailed along before he kissed the nub of her already hardened nipple and then gave it a flick with his tongue; his brown eyes watched her intently as she squirmed beneath him. He then sucked her nipple between his lips. Lizzy moaned out loudly. His fingers then found their destination, rubbing her nub below gently. They moved around and around in a circle before Joey slipped a finger into her wet folds, pushing upwards, finding her spot. Lizzy circled her hips up against his hand before he slid another finger inside her and pumped against her.

"Joey," Lizzy moaned, "Joey, wait."

Joey released her nipple from his lips and slowed the pace of his fingers, "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmm, no, just...get on your back," Lizzy whispered before she pushed him off her and rolled on top of him. His eyes widened slightly as she caught him off guard, "Do something for me?" Lizzy whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Anything, baby," Joey whispered back.

"That...thing you did in the closet," Lizzy responded shyly as she bit her lip looking at him.

Joey smirked a little before he nodded, "Come up here."

Lizzy bit her lip again as she excitedly climbed up him. She straddled right above his face, being careful not to kneel on his hair. She felt him clutch her thighs tightly before flicking her nub with his tongue, causing shock waves all along the nerves of her body. She her hands gripped against the headboard of the bed as she tossed her head back, letting out a moan. She then felt as he sucked her nub between his lips, suckling as she writhed against him. He held her steady.

"Oh, God, Joey, that feels so fucking good," Lizzy cried out. She could feel the shock waves build from the pit of her stomach, but she didn't want to lose herself yet. She glanced behind her and she could see he was aroused and ready for attention of his own. She raised herself up off of him. He attempted to hold her where she was but released her when he realized what she was doing. She turned around and lowered herself back down on his face and he resumed his suckling as she crawled forward and ran her tongue along his length. His head was already oozing. She ran her tongue along the tip, and then gently flicked along the hole. She could hear a muffled moan come from Joey and he released her nub so he could flick his tongue against it. She pushed the head in between her lips and began sucking him off. She swirled his tongue in circled before moving up and down his length before releasing it with a pop of her lips.

Lizzy then crawled forward and positioned himself above his length. She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were burning with anticipation. She then lowered herself down on him, gasping out she lowered her wet folds onto his hardness. Lizzy tossed her hair back as she moved back up and down again, finding her rhythm. He reached up from behind and grabbed both her tits as she moved against him, massaging them.

"Oh, baby," Joey moaned as she rode him, "Fuck, you feel so good."

Lizzy then smirked and pulled up off of him, which was met with a whine of protest. She was on all fours and looked back at him coyly and wiggled her butt at him, "If you want it you better come and get it."

Joey growled as he moved up onto his knees and grabbed her hips. He lined himself back up with her and pushed himself in. He thrust himself in her again and again. He reached around down with one of his hands and began teasing her nub again which was met with a cry ecstasy.

"Joey," Lizzy cried out. The feeling of him filling her up and teasing her little bundle of nerves overwhelmed her with pleasure. She felt the shock waves in her core rise again and this time she couldn't deny it as she was overcome with waves of ecstasy shooting through her as she cried out in euphoric pleasure.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Joey moaned as he recognized the sounds she was made. He thrust into her more roughly and erratically as he met his own release inside her.

He collapsed onto his side and pulled her with him into a spooning position again. He hadn't pulled out yet. Their breaths steadied and he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"I love getting you off," Joey whispered into her ear.

Lizzy giggled before she sighed, "I wish I had time for a nap now."

"We just woke up," Joey laughed.

"Yeah, but naps after love making is one of my favorite things," Lizzy responded with a shrug. She then glanced at the clock again, "But...I better shower and get downstairs before they come looking for me."

Joey let out a slight grunt as she pulled away from him. He propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her walk towards the bathroom, "Want some company, babe?"

Lizzy laughed, "I better not. Otherwise I might never leave this room."

"I wouldn't mind," Joey shrugged at her playful.

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing behind the bathroom door.


	24. Passing Notes and Stealing Kisses

After Lizzy left Joey took a shower himself and made his way to over Charlie's room on the tenth floor where all the groomsmen were gathering as the make-shift groom's suite. He had already dressed in his black slacks and white button down shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone for now, and carried his tux jacket and black tie with him. He never really felt comfortable dressing up all formal...he preferred just wear a pair of shorts and running around all wild-like. But, the occasion called for it and so he was a good sport since it was Frankie's big day.

And, boy, was he freaking out about it or what!

"Shit, why'd we go and have a big fucking wedding?" Frankie asked as he paced around back and forth, "Why? I don't give a shit about all these other people. I just want her."

"Well, gee, thanks a lot," Scott said sarcastically as he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie before smoothing out his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Frankie said rolling his eyes, "Fuck, are we really doing this? Why? _Why_ are we doing this?"

"Hey, it's normal to get cold feet," Charlie responded as he sat in the accent chair watching Frankie pace back and forth, "Now sit down and try and relax a little, you're working up a sweat!"

"How 'bout a beer for your nerves?" Danny suggested, "Charlie, you got any?"

"Check the fridge," Charlie gestured the pint sized guitarist over to the fridge.

Danny opened the mini fridge that was in the room and peered inside before retrieving a six pack. He tossed a beer to Frankie who fumbled it around as his hands shook, attempting to catch it.

"Better not open that one," Danny laughed before he walked up to Frankie. He took another bottle from the six-pack and twisted it off for him and handed it to the handsome, yet nervous, bass player, "Want me to get you a straw?"

"Fuck you," Frankie grumbled before taking a swig.

"Anyone else?" Danny asked pulling out a bottle for himself before looking around the room.

"Pass," Joey responded as he stood next to Scott looking in the mirror. He had tucked in his shirt and was beginning to tie his own tie.

"You know, it's a special occasion. I don't think one beer will kill you," Danny responded to Joey, looking at him in the mirror.

"Nah, better not. I'll join in on the toast later tonight though," Joey said with a shrug.

Truth be told, he really didn't miss drinking all that much. Sometimes when he got depressed he would think about it, or when he was getting stressed out by all the in-fighting that had been happening between the band members before, but he always stuck to his guns and steered clear of the bottle. It hadn't been that hard.

But right now, he was feeling pretty damn happy. For one, all the guys in the band were getting along great...better than ever, in fact. Also, he had his sweet Lizzy back and they were going to be together no matter what it took. She felt the same way he did and honestly, he couldn't ask for more. He just wished that they hadn't wasted all those years apart. But, there was no reason to dwell on that now. He just needed to keep things under wraps for a least twenty-four more hours or so. No worries. He could do this.

Joey and Scott both turned around after being satisfied with their ties. Joey was putting on his jacket when he noticed Frankie sitting frozen with his beer to his lips and a deer in headlights look in his eyes.

"Frank, it's going to be fine. You got the girl of your dreams for the rest of your life. Don't worry about the rest," Joey said as he rested a hand on Frankie's shoulder. Frankie looked up at him as he blinked then nodded.

"Yeah," Frankie said before he cleared his throat, "Yeah, you're right. Look, man, I was going to send Charlie to do this but...I think you might be better." Joey looked at Frankie curiously as he dug in the inside pocket of his jacket before he removed an envelope and handed it to Joey, "Melanie and I agreed to exchange messages in...five minutes. Could you take this to the bridal suite? I was gonna have my best man do it but..." Frankie gestured for Joey to lean in closer. Joey obliged, "I kinda need my Uncle Charlie with me right now. Just...don't tell him that."

"It's okay, I heard," Charlie grinned slightly at his nephew.

Frankie smiled bashfully then looked up at Joey, "Would you take it for me, Joe?"

"Yeah, sure, man," Joey nodded before patting Frankie on the shoulder, "I'll take it there right now."

Joey took the envelope in his hand as Frankie nodded at him in appreciation. Charlie got up from his seat on the chair and moved over to the bed and sat as he slung an arm around Frankie.

Joey walked out into the hallway and turned to walk towards Melanie's room that was being used as the bridal suite. He smiled a little at the thought of maybe catching a glimpse of Lizzy in her dress while he was over there. He rounded the corner and then saw her there in the hall, walking towards him. His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes met her and his step almost faltered, but he kept his cool. She was wearing a satin lavender dress that bubbled out at the bottom and accentuated her long creamy legs and was wearing silver strappy heels. Her hair was done up and was accented with little purple flowers. Fucking hell she looked gorgeous.

They passed each other and she gave him a flirtatious glance as she walked on by. He wanted to run after her, but he had a mission to do first.

He arrived at the door and then knocked. After a moment the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of Mo who grinned back at him. He was also wearing lavender in a tighter more form fitting dress that accented her powerful curves and also had her hair done up in a bun with a large purple flower pinned to the side.

"Well, he there, Joey," Mo said with a nod before gesturing for him to come in, "Everyone's decent."

He walked in and was startled by the sight of Melanie who was sobbing, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well, sorta," Mo said with a shrug as she walked up next to Joey.

"Hey...what's going on?" Joey asked, his brow furrowed at the sight before him.

Melanie turned to Joey. She was wearing a ball gown styled dress with a corset top and the skirt made of tulle. She looked like...a princess ballerina, he thought. Absolutely beautiful.

"Joey," Melanie said through sniffles and tears, "I just...I hate this dress. Do you hate it? I just, ugh! I hate it!"

"Hey now," Joey said calmly. He looked over at the table across the room and spotted a box of tissues. He walked over and grabbed the box before he pulled a tissue out and handed it to Melanie, "None of that."

"Thank you," Melanie sniffled. She sat down on the bed next to Gina. Mo sat on the other side of Gina and Joey grabbed the accent chair and pulled it in front of Melanie and sat and looked at her. Heather was in the background ignoring everyone as she did her mascara.

"Why the tears?" Joey asked titling his head.

"God, I just...this got so out of hand. This whole wedding. I just...God, I love Frankie and I just want to be with him. I don't care about all this other...bullshit."

Joey sighed and nodded, "You know...Frankie was pretty much saying the same thing."

"He was? Oh God, does he hate it all?" Melanie asked as she dabbed her tears away.

"I mean...I don't know about that. But, he just wants to be with you...that's all that matters to him. So," Joey reached over and lifted Melanie's chin with his fingers and gave her a smile, "Do the show for your families. You've got each other for the rest of your lives...forever."

Melanie sighed before she took Joey's hand and kissed it and nodded, "Thank you, Joey."

Joey nodded and grinned, "I'm just speaking the truth. And...here," Joey held out the envelope.

Melanie smiled and took the envelope from him and opened it. Out she pulled a parchment of paper and a chain that had a small hoop studded with tiny diamonds. Melanie then read the note _, "I'll love you until the circle ends."_

Melanie smiled and unclasped the chain. Gina helped her clasped the necklace. Melanie then beamed up at Joey.

"Give him a kiss for me."

"Whoa, now! I love him and we're Italian and all but...I don't know about _that_!" Joey said raising his hands up with a laugh.

Melanie laughed too, and then shrugged, "Well, tell him I love him, then."

"That, I can do!" Joey said with a nod. He stood up from his seat. Melanie stood up too and then threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Joey chuckled as he hugged her back, "Hey, everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Joey!" Melanie responded. She pulled away from him and shook her head with a laugh, "I better go and redo my make-up!"

"You're beautiful either way!" Joey declared before he turned and made his way back out the room.

As he walked passed Heather turned to him, a hopeful look on her face, "Hey there, Joey!"

"Hi," Joey responded flatly with a roll of his eyes. Even if he wasn't with Lizzy, Heather would have absolutely no interest for him. She was so...self-absorbed. Melanie had having a panic attack and she didn't even give a shit. What kind of friend...a cousin no less...does that?

Whatever. He was good with his little ginger.

 _'Speaking of which,'_ Joey thought to himself as he walked back down the hallway and saw her coming his way. He glanced to his left. There was an open doorway that led to where the ice machine was. Joey paused as she approached. Lizzy looked at him suspiciously as if she knew he was up to something. As soon as she was in reach he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her aside the small room next to the ice machine. She let out a gasp but he silenced her with his finger. She looked up at him bewildered as he looked back adoringly. He held her around her waist and caressed her cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful," Joey whispered before he pressed his lips against her in a kiss.

Lizzy pulled away slightly and laughed, "Hey, Chief, you're getting my lipstick on you."

"Well, is it my shade, Kitten?" Joey asked with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow before puckering his lips.

Lizzy giggled before she used her thumb to wipe the smudged lipstick from his lips, "You better get back now."

Joey nodded but held her for a moment longer before he pulled her close and whispered, "I'm going to find a way to dance with you tonight that won't make everyone freak out. I don't care if I have to dance a dance with every other one of the bridesmaids, as long as I get to hold you in my arms for a while tonight."

"Joey..." Lizzy whispered, "Joey, we have all night after...you don't have to do all that."

"I'd do anything to hold you, even if it's just for a little while," Joey kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chief," Lizzy smiled up at him before she pulled away and turned and walked back toward the bridal suite. Joey watched her as she walked with a smirk on his face. God, he wanted to play with that bubble skirt.

"Later," Joey told himself before he turned to walk back to Charlie's room. 


	25. The Ceremony and the Dance

Early that evening the wedding party found themselves arranged just outside the doors of the ballroom that was set up for the ceremony. The wedding guests were all seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin. At the very front was Frankie with his parents, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen in their designated pairs, and then around the corner Melanie and her dad were waiting out of Frankie's eyesight.

Joey noticed that Lizzy was shifting around uncomfortably as she nervously glanced around and bit her lip. Her cheeks flushed pink. He knew that look. She was feeling anxious. Joey glanced around too and once he determined that no one was play attention to them he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She looked up at him timidly for a moment before she looked away again, clutching her small bouquet of lavender roses in her other hand.

"Hey, look at me," Joey said softly.

Lizzy glanced at him again, the nervous look still in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," Joey said giving her a soft smile.

Lizzy let out a breath of air, "God, I'm so nervous. All those people in there.... I don't get how you perform in front of such large crowds like you do."

Joey gave a slight shrug, "I mean...I don't know. I used to get nervous, but once you get going you just sort of focus on what you're doing and it gets easier. So baby, just take the first step and keep on going."

Lizzy glanced around again to assure that no one was paying them any mind, "What if I trip?"

"I'll catch you. And then I'll carry you the rest of the way if I have to. You got this, babe."

"Just...don't let go of me until you absolutely have to," Lizzy said as the faced forward, looking in the direction of the large double doors they were preparing to enter.

Joey smirked at her slightly and then gave her a nod, "Hold on to me as long as you need to."

Suddenly music started to play, which indicated that things were about to get started. The wail of an electric guitar cracked through the air playing Cannon in D Major. Frankie had managed to ask the guys from Megadeth to play the wedding ceremony. Dave had laughed and was more than happy to do the honors as his wedding gift to Frankie and Melanie.

"Fuck," Lizzy whispered slightly as the doors opened and Frankie walked with his parents down the aisle, and took his place on the stage where the officiator waited.

Joey took her arm and folded it into his, covering her hand with his, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

Heather and Danny then made their ways down the aisle, followed by Mo and Scott.

"First step then keep going," Joey whispered to her and they moved together.

He felt as her grip and his arm tightened. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. She was nervous, but she smiled. No one would notice how nervous she was except him. She looked beautiful. They walked down the aisle together and made it to the end. Lizzy hesitated a moment but released his arm as she took her place at the side of the stage with the other brides maids and Joey in turn took his amongst the groomsmen. Everyone turned and watched as Gina and Charlie walked down the aisle, except Joey. He kept his gaze on Lizzy. He could see as the let out a nervous sigh, but she still looked beautiful.

Then the music changed into the Bridal Chorus. The guys from Megadeth were set up on the stage, standing back so they could have a good view of the ceremony. As they played Melanie and her father appeared in the doorway and she was positively glowing, lighting up the whole room. And then they walked down the aisle, everyone's eyes on them. Her father handed her off to an awaiting Frankie whose earlier apprehensions seemed to have flown completely out the window upon seeing his bride. At that moment Joey could tell Frankie wasn't thinking about anyone else in the room...it was just him and Melanie.

As they said their vows Joey gazed past the bride and groom to watch Lizzy. She was watching Melanie and Frankie intently before her eyes shifted over to Joey. He gave her a wink which was met by a subtle smile on her lips before her gaze shifted back to Frankie and Melanie.

After completing their vows the officiator prompted them to kiss to seal the deal, which was met with an eager Frankie pulling Melanie into his arms and dipping her down as audience members applauded. Megadeth then launched into Mendelssohn's Wedding March as the couple walked back up the aisle, followed by the bridal party paired off in the same order as they had entered in. Lizzy looped her arm with Joey as they rushed back up the aisle to meet everyone else in the lobby as the ballroom was transformed for dining and dancing and to take some posed photos for the photographer.

After taking various pictures the wedding party lined up in their pairs again to make their entrances back into the ballroom to Kiss' Rock and Roll All Nite. The ballroom was set up with round tables covered in white clothes. On the stage was a long table where the wedding party would sit. Melanie and Frankie took their places in the center. The bridesmaids sat to Melanie's side and the groomsmen to Frankie's side. Dinner was bruschetta with Italian wedding soup and then a main course of ravioli.

Then it was finally time for dancing. Melanie and Frankie shared their first dance to Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones.

Then after everyone was dancing.

Joey kept his eye on Lizzy as she danced with the other bridesmaids. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her having fun and loosen up after feeling anxious all throughout the ceremony. God, he wanted to hold her and kiss her.

He'd find a way to dance with her. He just wanted to wait for the perfect song. Also, he needed to try and make it look casual. So he turned to go find someone else to dance with. That's when Heather lunged at him.

"Oh my God, I love this song! Dance with me, Joey!" Heather shrieked as Queen's Somebody to Love played.

"Erm...okay," Joey responded, baffled as she crashed directly into him. He glanced around embarrassed and then caught both Mo and Lizzy looking in their direction and laughing their asses off at them. _'Very funny, babe,'_ Joey thought to himself as he smirked. He then tried to steady Heather who was apparently already shitfaced drunk. Joey held her awkwardly in his arms as she attempted to grind up against him.

"Oh, don't you just love dancing?" Heather asked as she flailed about.

"Um..." Joey tried to think of a response as she wiggled around like a fish out of water, "Hey, I've got an idea, how about you have a seat and I'll go get you another drink?"

"Oh, yes! That would be lovely! I knew I had a feeling about you!" Heather squealed loudly.

Joey guided the drunken blonde to a chair where he sat her down and then turned and walked away quickly. 

"That'll be water on the rocks for you," Joey grunted as he made his getaway. He found Gina and walked up to her, "Your cousin is hammered. I sat her down at a table and I'm pretty sure she's about to pass out."

"Ugh, not again," Gina rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm going to get my Uncle to help me carry her up to her room. Thanks for looking out, Joey. You're a doll!"

"I try," Joey smiled with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Then the song came on. Faithfully by Journey. Yep, this was the one he was going to dance with Lizzy to. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He turned and walked to her where she was standing talking with Charlie and Scott. He hesitated for a moment. Fuck it, he was going to do it anyway. He strolled up to the three and then looked a Lizzy with a slight smirk.

"Hey Lizzy, wanna dance?" Joey asked as casually as possible.

Lizzy's eyes widened slightly and her lips tugged up into a smirk as she looked at him, "Sure, Joey."

Joey offered her his elbow and she linked her arm with his as he guided her out onto the dance floor as Scott and Charlie watched them, befuddled. Joey took her hand in his and then wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to rock together, and he sang along softly, _"lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be...oh, girl, you stand by me...I'm forever yours, faithfully..."_

"That wasn't very sneaky, Joey. Scott and Charlie are going to suspect something now," Lizzy scolded him playfully.

"I'm about to kiss you. That'll really make them talk," Joey smirked back. "Besides I couldn't resist dancing with you to this song. This one means a lot to us. Remember?"

Lizzy nodded, "Of course I remember."

"I want to kiss you," Joey whispered softly as they rocked to the music.

"Just hold off a little longer. We agreed to wait, remember?" Lizzy asked him as she glanced around. Scott and Charlie were watching them suspiciously.

"I know...I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about it," Joey responded with a sigh. He then pulled her a little closer and sand, _"I'm forever yours, faithfully."_

Lizzy watched him with a smile, her green eyes sparkled as he sang to her and they danced until the end of the song. As the music faded Joey held for a moment longer before her released her from his hold. He brought her hand up to his lips and he gave a little bow as he kissed it. She giggled and gave a little curtsey back.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress, Kitten," Joey hummed. The way the bottom of it bubbled out made him want to run his hands up the skirt of it along her legs.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she laughed, "Later, Chief!"

"I know, I know," Joey said as he watched her turn and walk over to where Mo was standing. Mo had her arms crossed as she watched them with a tilt of her head, a curious expression on her face.

Joey then walked over to where Scott and Charlie were standing.

"Well, _you two_ are getting along well," Scott said, his thick black eyebrows furrowed as he studied Joey.

"Yeah," Joey said with a nod.

Charlie and Scott continued to stare at Joey, expecting more of an explanation from him, which they never received.

 _'Just a few more hours,'_ Joey thought to himself, _'then everyone can know she's mine again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics to "Faithfully" by Journey


	26. Shenanigans and Malarkey

"Okay, so remember, this is our last night all together for a while so we need to make sure we send the newlyweds off right!" Scott instructed to group huddled around him.

"Are we seriously doing this, though?" Dave Mustaine asked with a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk on his face as he eyed Scott, "I mean...really? _Tag_?"

"Hey now, if you can't hang that's your own fault," Lars sniffed with his nose in the air as he regarded his former bandmate facetiously.

"I can hang," Dave sneered with a roll of his eyes as he crossed his arms and laughed, "I just...wasn't expecting _this_."

"When you hang out with the 'Thrax one must expect the unexpected!" Scott declared with a finger in his air before he surveyed the group made up of all the members of the wedding party (with the exception of Heather who was passed out in her hotel room), and various members of the bands Slayer, Metallica, Megadeth, and Pantera.

"I don't know about all this running shit. Can't we just, I don't know, drink a few more beers?" Dimebag Darrell suggested rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Nope! Tag it is! And since he's the big man of the night, I suggest we let our newlywed husband be _it_ first!" Scott said as he clapped Frankie on the back again, who let out a laugh, "Now the rules are there ain't no rules. You can run and you can hide, and if you get tagged, no tag backs. Okay, so I guess _one_ rule....no tag backs. Oh, and you gotta stay inside the hotel. No tag back, stay in the hotel. That makes _two_ rules. Any questions?"

"Is this guy serious?" Mo whispered as she leaned over to Lizzy who was in the process of removing her heels, knowing she would have to run any moment now.

"Oh, yeah! These guys play hard, too! So get ready!" Lizzy responded with a nod and a grin.

"What if we get kicked out of the hotel?" Adrianne asked Scott with a raise of her hand.

Scott scoffed and gave a shrug, "Well, it hasn't happened yet and these are our usual shenanigans so...let's just keep our fingers crossed. Alright now, everyone ready?"

The party goers all glanced around at each other warily while exchanging shrugs and looks of apprehension amongst some nods.

"Alright then, man of the hour, do the honors!" Scott exclaimed as he clapped Frankie on his back once more.

Frankie let out a laugh before he began the countdown, "Ten...nine...eight....seven..."

Everyone began to split up and run in various directions.

"...Six...five...four..."

Joey ran in the direction he saw Lizzy take off in, determined to catch her so they could hide together. He had taken off his tie and coat and unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons, which made him feel more comfortable while also making him feel like a pirate at the same time.

"...three....two...."

Joey caught up to Lizzy and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the coat closet.

"...one....ready or _not_ , here I come!"

Laughter erupted from various parts of the hotel at Frankie's emphasis on the word ' _not_.'

Joey and Lizzy ran into the coat closet and slipped in, closing the door as quietly as possible behind them. Joey took a moment to look around the coats, pushing them to the side and around to assure that no one else was hiding in the closet before he turned to her.

"Come here, baby."

Lizzy was catching her breath from both the running and exhilaration she was feeling to be playing games with Anthrax again after so many years, "Sorry, Chief, I'm having a flash back. What year is it, again?"

"1985," Joey whispered before he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her towards him.

"'85? Really? Not '86 or '87?"

Joey shook his head slightly, "Definitely not '87."

"Why not?"

"That was the year you dumped me. I hated that year. So...'85 or '86 is good by me. Or...we can just say it's right now and just start fresh," Joey said in a hushed tone as he held her close, nuzzling into her hair.

"Start fresh," Lizzy hummed, "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Me too, baby," Joey whispered before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and one of his hands trailed downward, rubbing her ass over the fabric of her dress. The skirt of her dress had been driving him wild all night and he wanted to see what underneath.

Lizzy moaned in to his kiss before she pulled away slightly and looked up at him, fire burning behind her green eyes, "Do you think we can make it upstairs?"

"Hmmm," Joey hummed a little as he looked down at her half lidded with desire, "I don't know baby... it might be risky."

"Oh, come on Joey. You're fast....faster than me, even," Lizzy smirked a little before she leaned up and flicked her tongue against his lips. A growl rumbled from his throat. God, he wanted her right then. "I think you could make it...maybe with the right incentive..."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey murmured before he leaned forward for another kiss, but she pushed against his chest, blocking him from coming closer to which he grunted in disapproval.

"Do you....want to know what kind of panties I'm wearing...?" Lizzy hummed up at him.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Joey nodded enthusiastically as he began to pull up on the skirt of her dress, eager to find out.

"What if...I weren't wearing any? What if..." Lizzy then leaned up and whispered in his ear before giving it a nibble, sending shock waves down his body, causing him to breathe more rapidly, "What if I were going commando again?"

"Oh, God, baby," Joey hummed pulling her closer and pulling her dress up again, desperately wanting to see as she pushed him away again, giggling. "Kitten, don't tease me like that."

"Oh, but you like it, Chief," Lizzy whispered, giving him a wink.

"Oh yeah...yeah I do, but," Joey roughly pulled her up against his body and smirked down at her, "I like getting you off _more_." He leaned down again and pushed his lips against hers.

His lips parted and his tongue begged for entrance. He whined a little when she didn't immediate grant access, but soon she parted her own lips and their tongues wrestled for dominance as she moaned into him. Her body leaned into his and he could feel himself become more and more aroused. His pants became tighter as he grew harder, feeling her body against his. She hooked a leg around his thigh and his hand began to trail up the silky smoothness of her skin as he was eager to find out what she really had going on underneath that dress of hers. She let out another soft moan as his hand traveled up under the hem of her skirt.

' _Oh, fuck, yeah! I'm gonna find out! I'm gonna find out!_ ' Joey thought to himself, excited as he felt his fingers nearing their destination. Her arms were wound tightly around his neck both for balance and to pull him as close as possible. She wanted it as much as he did. ' _Oh....baby...._ '

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open. Joey immediately withdrew his hand from her thigh and wound it back around her waist as she jumped up against his body. Both Lizzy and Joey turned their heads, startled, to see Frankie who was staring back at them, his eyes wide and mouth agape, equally as startled. They all stood for a moment staring at each other in silence.

"Ohhhh!!!" Frankie howled enthusiastically as a grin spread across his face after the initial shock wore off. He then turned and paraded down the hallway without bothering to tag either Joey or Lizzy as he announced, "Guess who I caught smooching in the closet! Joey and Lizzy sitting in a tree...F-U-C-K-I-N-G.... It's about fucking time, you guys!"

Joey and Lizzy stared in the direction that Frankie paraded off in bewildered before Joey reached forward and then drew the door shut again. Lizzy buried her face in his chest.

"This is so fucking embarrassing!" Lizzy muttered with a slight laugh.

Joey laughed and shrugged as he rubbed her back, "Yeah, well...on the bright side at least we don't have to worry about telling everyone anymore."


	27. The Beginning

Lizzy sighed as she leaned back as she sat on the porch swing outside her sister's house. She was wearing her yellow turtleneck with a brown coat over it, jeans, and black boots. Outside the leaves were beginning to change colors. A cool autumn breeze gently blew through her ginger locks. She had come back to Cleveland, but she hadn't come alone. Joey came with her. To say anyone was surprised that they had gotten back together would have been a lie. Her sister and even her father had been suspecting something ever since Joey's first visit to Cleveland.

And then there was Frankie. After parading around announcing their news to the entire hotel he had demanded to know what took them so long to get back together. Then he was completely indignant when he found out that they had been seeing each other in secret since right after the engagement party.

Still, things weren't totally perfect. There was still the concern that they lived in different states and Lizzy still wasn't sure what they were going to go about that.

The door of the house swung open and Joey stepped out. He gave her a smile before sitting next to her on the porch swing. He looked at her as he placed a hand on her thigh, a goofy grin on his face.

"Took you long enough, Chief," Lizzy quipped looking at him smugly.

"Yeah, sorry, I ran into your dad and he and I were talking," Joey explained with a shrug, "And then your nephew started hanging all over my leg and Mary had to pry him off me."

Lizzy let out a laugh before she groaned, "Oh, no, don't tell me Daddy was giving you the third degree again!"

"I don't think he'll ever _not_ give me the third degree..."Joey responded with a laugh. He then looked at her and smiled again, his brown eyes danced as he gazed at her.

"What are you up to, Chief?" Lizzy then asked suspiciously, giving him a side eyed glance. There was something he wasn't telling her. She could feel it.

Joey just shrugged and grinned for a moment, before he said, "Hey...can we go back to that park you took me to that one time? You know back in the woods with the picnic table?"

"Oh, Joey," Lizzy hummed slightly before she leaned up against him, she ran her fingers up the zipper of his leather jacket before she gave him a wink, "Feeling frisky?"

Joey just gazed at her a shrugged a little, "You know...I'd never say 'no' to you but...it's not that. I just...I want to see it in the day light. I remember it was an important place for you and I want to take a look around."

"Oh," Lizzy said and shrugged, "Yeah, sure, let's take a walk then."

They stood up from the swing and held hands as they walked down the steps of the porch and then headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the park. Lizzy glanced up at him as they walked and tilted her head curiously. There was something on his mind. She could tell.

They walked to the end of the street where the fence was. There were a few people in the park. Some kids were playing. But no one paid Lizzy and Joey any mind as they walked to where there was a break in the fence and over to the opening of the woods. They made their ways down the makeshift trail until they found the picnic table again. The woods were gorgeous. All the leaves in the trees were rich in color.

"Well, here we are, Chief," Lizzy said with a smile as she looked around and then turned back to him. His deep brown eyes burned down at her. She bit her lip before she moved up to him, placed her hands on the soft leather of his jacket before leaning up and kissing him, "Are you sure you aren't feeling frisky?"

Joey sighed out before he smiled down at her, "What are we gonna do, Dizzy Miss Lizzy?"

Lizzy sighed and stepped back from him, and nodded her head, "I guess we really do need to have that talk."

"Do you want me to move to Cleveland? Ask me and I will."

Lizzy looked at him startled, "What? No, I couldn't ask you to do that! That wouldn't be fair or make sense. I mean...Anthrax! You need to be in New York for that!'

Joey shrugged, "Charlie lives in Chicago now. It wouldn't make a difference. Besides, it's not like I live in the city. It's not exactly a small commute for me now as it is."

"But...Chief Big Way. You have to be in Syracuse for that."

Joey shrugged and shook his head, "We only play weekends. I could commute. It's only a five hour drive."

"No, Joey! I you aren't driving five hours each way every weekend. That wouldn't make sense. It would..." Lizzy sighed again, "It would make more sense for me to just move back to New York. I did it once. I could do it again."

"You love your job," Joey reasoned, "The way you looked when I came to see you that one time... I never saw you look that happy when you worked at the art museum in New York."

"I was happy to see _you_ , Chief," Lizzy said with a laugh.

Joey smiled slightly, "Still. I know you love working at the Rock Hall. The way you talk about it. I couldn't ask you to give that up."

Lizzy crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at him and pursed her lips, "Yeah, I love it. But, I love you more. I can get another job that I'm happy at. There's only one _you_ , though."

"Baby," Joey whispered softly, "What about your Paul-bear?"

Lizzy nodded solemnly. The hardest thing about moving would be leaving her nephew behind. She was so close to him. It would break her heart to not see him every day. But, she knew what she wanted, "It'll be hard. But, like you said, it's only a five hour drive. I could come and see him anytime I want, no problem."

"Lizzy, baby, are you sure?" Joey asked as he watched her carefully.

Lizzy nodded before she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Joey, I gave you up once. I couldn't do it again. It would kill me." Lizzy then dropped his hand and turned as she inhaled, knowing she was about to make a decision that would drastically change her life once again. She paused before she smiled slightly and asked, "Can we get a dog?"

She heard Joey chuckle from behind her before he responded, "Well, let's get a bigger place than my apartment first. But, yeah, we can get a dog."

Lizzy inhaled again and let out a long breath, butterflies we fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous but she knew it's what she wanted. Finally she turned and faced him and nodded, "Okay, Chief. Ask me."

Joey's smile faded as he looked at her. For a moment she wondered what was wrong, but then she realized... he was nervous.

Then it happened.

He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and got down on one knee. And immediately it all clicked. The reason Joey took so long to come back from the bathroom of her sister's house is because he was actually getting her father's blessing.

"Elizabeth Graves," Joey's voice was tremble slightly from a combination of emotion and nervousness as he delicately cradled a small black box in his hand. His fingers trembled as he opened it, revealing a diamond ring, "Love of my life, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," Lizzy gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as she stood stunned for a moment, "I... I thought we were just talking about living together."

Joey nodded, "That too, baby. But... more. I never want to lose you again."

Lizzy continued to stare at him stunned for a moment, and a crease formed between Joey's eyebrows as he waited. Finally she snapped out of her daze.

"Yes! Yes, Joseph Bellardini, yes!"

Joey let out a sigh of relief before he stood and slipped the ring on her finger. Lizzy stared at it in disbelief before Joey cupped her chicks and pressed his lips against hers. Tears of joy ran down Lizzy's checks.

Then Joey pressed his forehead against hers and she realized he was crying too.

"I did it better this time than the time in Paris, huh?" Joey then let out a laugh as he sniffled.

Lizzy laughed as she swallowed a sob and nodded, "Perfect, honey."

He then pushed his lips against hers again and pulled her into his arms before he broke the salty kiss and rested his chin on her head and inhaled the scent of her hair in a blissful sigh.

"I love you, Joey. Always."

"Forever, my sweet Lizzy."

The end.


	28. The Soundtrack

The Presidents of the United States of America- Cleveland Rocks

Anthrax- In My World

Kansas- Dust in the Wind

Steve Perry- Oh Sherrie

Journey- Send Her My Love

Anthrax- Keep it in the Family

Rush- Tom Sawyer

Kiss- Forever

Frank Sinatra- New York, New York

Split Enz- History Never Repeats

Led Zeppelin- Rock and Roll

Desi Arnaz- I Love Lucy Theme (vocal)

Journey- Open Arms

Gary Moore- Over the Hills and Far Away

Aerosmith- Love in an Elevator

The Beatles- I Need You

Michael Jackson- Keep it in the Closet

Halestorm- Do No Disturb

Anthrax- Caught in a Mosh

Heart- These Dreams

Gin Blossoms- Hey Jealousy

Def Leppard- Hysteria

Journey- Faithfully

Flogging Molly- Seven Deadly Sins

The Beatles- Dizzy Miss Lizzy

Halestorm- The Silence


End file.
